Just Keep On Running
by Loving Life Until It Stops
Summary: When Laurie and her twin brother, Josh, move to Ipswich with their parents, Laurie becomes friends with the Sons of Ipswich, her brother becomes friends with Aaron Abbot, why do I get the feeling it won't end well?
1. Laurie, Laurie Summers

A laugh escaped my lips as I ran from the police that were hot on my tail, my red hair streamed out behind me and my gray eyes sparkled with laughter, I spotted a crowded bar up ahead and bolted into it, hopefully unnoticed, I weaved through the crowd, hoping to get as lost as possible so I wouldn't get caught, honestly, you forget your house key so you have to climb through a window since all your family are at some family do I refused to go to and a police car drives pass and they think you're breaking in, stupid people didn't even let me explain, I stopped by a pool table and nicked some blonde guy's drink.

"Hello boys," I grinned with a wink once I'd downed the glass, "what you up to?"

"That was mine, red," the blonde guy growled and I laughed.

"Exactly, was as in the past tense," I answered, running a hand through my windswept hair, "I'm Laurie, Laurie Summers, you? Oh fuck!" I yelped as I saw the police come into the bar, the blonde and his friend looked at me questioningly and I smiled sweetly, "I was never here, got that?" I said before slipping away but a hand curled round my wrist, I swung round and I laughed weakly as I saw the policeman, very red in the face and panting by the way, holding me back, "guess the jig is up, huh boys?" I giggled and he scowled while the blonde and his friend watched with raised eyebrows, the blonde smirking.

"You-were-breaking-into-a-residence," the policeman wheezed and I sighed, rolling my grey eyes.

"No, sir, I forgot my key, my family had gone out and I had to climb through the goddamn window but someone halted my progress," I answered and he glared at me, grabbing a random drink off the pool table and downing it, "and should you be drinking on the job?" I smirked and he spat the beer out all over some random kid at the table sitting next to us, "nice shot," I laughed and the kid glared at me, aw, I'm already hated and I only moved here two days ago.

"You're coming with me," the policeman said and I nodded.

"Good, maybe my parents are home and can knock some sense into that fat head of yours," I replied and he growled, I just smiled innocently in a way that always got me out of trouble, seriously, it worked on my lawyer father all the time.

"No back chat little lady," the policeman said sternly.

"Okay, my name is Laurie, Laurie Summers, don't call me little lady because, as my mother delights in telling me every damn day, I'm not a little lady, I'm a filthy mouthed, street fighting little wild cat," I sighed patiently as though talking to a five year old.

He looked ready to explode as he dragged me, yes dragged me, out of the bar and shoved me into the police car, I sighed, folded my arms over my chest and sat back with a bored expression, a few minutes later we were at my house and I smirked as I saw my parents' car outside, holding me by my upper arm, the policeman knocked loudly on the front door which was pulled open by my grinning big brother, I glared at him warningly and he gently took my forearm and tugged me out of the policeman's hold, I hid behind him, acting scared.

"Big brother, the mean man was shouting at me when I just tried to get in after I lost my key," I pouted and my brother stifled a laugh, he was my older brother, just by ten minutes though, we were twins that looked nothing alike, except our eyes, we both had the same grey eyes as our dad, he had permanently ruffled dark brown hair while I had red hair.

"Okay baby sis," he laughed, "it's okay dude, she really does live here, thanks for bringing her home."

The policeman nodded stiffly and made his way back to his car as y brother shut the front door and we instantly burst out laughing as my parents came into the hall and I grinned at them.

"Hey mom, dad, have fun at that thingy?" I asked, hugging them quickly and they just sighed and told us to get to bed, I smiled and followed my brother up the stairs, "Josh, can you believe they're sending us to private school?" I asked my brother with a groan as I changed into my pyjamas.

"Talk about hell," he joked and I laughed lightly as he left for his room, I sighed, switched off the light and crawled into bed, dreading tomorrow since that was the day I was going to Spencer Academy.

* * *

Biting my bottom lip, I followed Josh into Spencer Academy, then quickly composed myself so people wouldn't see my nerves, that was the one rule about me, unless I really knew and trusted you, I'd never let you see how I was really feeling, an man with grey hair and a smile greeted us, introducing himself as Provost Higgins and Josh introduced us for me.

We headed down the corridor after him and two boys caught my eye, hey, those were the guys from last night, the blonde spotted me first and smirked at me, I grinned back and shot him a wink, then stuck my tongue out at the other one who smiled slightly, Josh shot me a questioning look and I shook my head, indicating I'd tell him later.

"Hey! Red!" the blonde called after us and I turned, Josh instantly frowning and putting on a protective expression.

"What blondie?!" I yelled back over the chatter of the students.

"I'm Reid! And this is Tyler!" he replied, "see you around red!"

"It's Laurie!" I laughed before being yanked down the corridor by Josh after an amused looking Provost Higgins, "what? I met them last night in that bar I ran into in order to escape the grasp of the mean man."

"Oh," Josh said slowly, "okay."

That is one of the things I loved about my twin brother, he was protective when the need be but if I told to back the hell off, he would, the boy trusted me, and I trusted him, which siblings were supposed to do, I nudged him playfully and he pushed me, I gasped and punched him lightly on the arm, he just grinned at me.

"That so doesn't work on me, matey boy," I laughed and he pouted, "neither does that, dimwitted boy."

"You wound me baby sister," he proclaimed dramatically and I scooted away from him as people turned to look at him.

"I swear, he's nothing to do with me, he's just random guy who's starting this school on the same day as me," I declared and Josh glared at me, I smiled sweetly as we went into the Provost's office and sat opposite the aging Provost.

"Miss and Mr Summers, I understand you won't be taking residence in our dorms, but I welcome you here to Spencer Academy and if you ever change your minds we can have some rooms kitted out for you," he smiled and we nodded, "here are your locker combinations and timetables, I hope you enjoy your year at Spencer Academy."

"I'm sure we will, sir," I said, smiling slightly as Josh and I left, comparing timetables, we were in most lessons together, but not all, while he went to business studies, I went to history, oh what sweet sweet joy.

I knocked on the door, seeing the lesson had already started, and the teacher beckoned for me to come in with a smile, I opened the door and walked over to her, explaining quickly who I was and she grinned, this woman loved smiling.

"A new student, how lovely, Laurie Summers," she chirped and I was genuinely frightened of her, "you can sit next to…….Mr Danvers."

"Uh huh, and who in gods name is 'Mr Danvers'?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and a gasp rang through the classroom, I smirked, "oh, is he like royalty or something here? My bad, I didn't know, would you like me curtsey?"

They gaped, they seriously gaped at me, then I spotted Reid and Tyler grinning at me and they waved at me as they realised I'd spotted them.

"Miss! Laurie can sit by us!" Reid called and I just went over to them as the teacher opened her mouth to protest, I sat next to Tyler and Reid grinned, "hey red, we meet again, now you can tell us why the cops were chasing you last night."

"Oh, it was all one big misunderstanding, I forgot my key and my parents or brother weren't home, so I was trying to open a window and climb in, but the cops drove past and thought I was breaking into someone's house, so I had to leg it," I explained in a whisper as the teacher began talking again.

"Ah, nice to meet you Laurie," Tyler smiled and I grinned back at him, damn, he was cute, Reid was kinda hot, but Tyler had that cute aura about him that made you trust him.

"You too, dude," I said, turning my attention to the teacher.

Only ten minutes later I was sleeping peacefully against Tyler's shoulder.

Soon after that a loud bell rang and I shot awake, "oh my god! The jumping jimmies went to town yo!" I yelled, really loudly and everyone looked at me, I looked back with a raised eyebrow, "oh yeah, like you've never had a dream about the jumping jimmies going to town."

"Yo," Reid added and I laughed with a nod.

"Yeah, can't forget the 'yo'," I said as the teacher dismissed us and Tyler and Reid led me out of the classroom as I yawned and ran a hand through my deep red hair, "am I the only who couldn't stand the sound of her voice?" I asked tiredly and they laughed as two more guys joined us.

"I'm Caleb Danvers," one said with a grin and I grinned back.

"Oh, so you're Mr I Am Ruler of Ipswich," I acknowledged and he chuckled, "well, it's an honour to meet you majesty."

They laughed and Reid wrapped an arm round my shoulder, I stopped and gave him a look that said 'I suggest you move that arm before I rip it off little boy', he just grinned and I elbowed him right in the gut.

"Bad blondie," I scolded as he dropped his arm and glared weakly at me while the other three laughed, "okay, you," I declared, pointing to the only one in the group whose name I did not know, "what's your name?"

"Uh, Pogue Parry," he said slowly, obviously weirded out by my sudden noticing of him.

"There we go, now I know all your names," I said cheerfully, then stopped, "uh, where's the English room?"

"I'll take you, I've got English next too," Tyler said, nodding to the other three as they went in other directions and I followed him down the corridor.

"Thanks Tyler," I smiled and he smiled back with a nod, "hey, you can be guide to the school, I still can't believe my parents sent me here, along with Josh but he's a drama queen, he'll fit in enough, but I'm evil, I can't go to private school and I'm rambling, sorry dude."

"It's okay," Tyler laughed, gently pulling me into a seat next to him and then some guy from the seats in front of us turned and smiled at me.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said, he did not just call me sweetheart, "I'm Aaron Abbot, why are you hanging out with a poser like fag boy there?"

"Okay, one, call me sweetheart again, and I will rip that tiny thing between your legs you like to call a dick clean off," I spat, glaring at him coldly, "two, I'm hanging out with Tyler because I think he's a pretty cool guy, and three, just because you wish he was a fag so you could get with him, doesn't mean he is."

Aaron's face contorted in a snarl of fury and I smiled at him.

"You know, one day your face is going to get stuck like that," I said in mock concern, then turned to Tyler who was grinning, "so, what were we talking about?"

"Listen up bitch, you can't speak to me like that," Aaron snarled, standing and towering over me, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, then crashed onto my desk as the someone punched him in the face.

"Yeah, call my sister a bitch again, I'll break your neck," Josh growled threateningly, glaring down at him while I gaped at him, I was usually the violent one, Josh was always the calm and collected one, "now scram little boy."

"Josh, calm down," I ordered, standing and putting myself between him and the slowly standing Aaron, except I wasn't really paying attention to that guy since Josh looked seriously angry, "Josh, he's not worth the effort, Josh!" I shouted as he pushed me aside and he was tackled over the desks by a livid Aaron, "JOSH! QUIT IT!" I yelled as Tyler grabbed me to stop me getting involved and Reid walked through the door.

"Well, looks like Aaron's getting his ass beat," he smirked.

"Blondie!" I cried as I saw him and he looked up at me, "can you get them apart? You too Tyler? Please, I don't want my brother getting hurt."

They sighed and Tyler released me as he stepped forward and yanked Josh away from Aaron, I winced as I saw my brother's lip bleeding but Aaron had a cut above his left eye, on his cheek and a bruise rapidly forming over his right eye, I slapped Josh over the back of the head with a scowl.

"Bad Josh!" I scolded, "you had me worried you dumbo! I'm supposed to be the one who's always fighting!"

He looked at me for a second then hugged me tightly, "sorry baby sis," he muttered.

"Get the hell off of me," I ordered darkly and was quickly released, "good Joshy, now you," I hissed turning on Aaron who was being held by Reid, "you ever go anywhere near me, or Josh, but mainly me, ever again, I really will castrate you, understand?"

Even Reid ooohed in sympathy as I said that, well, never insult me or hurt my big brother and I won't have to threaten and/or hurt you, it's as simple as ABC, I smirked as Aaron paled slightly and nodded once to show he understood, I patted his cut cheek and grinned as he flinched.

"Good Aaron, you can let him go now Reid," I added to the blonde who quickly let the boy go, grimacing and hiding behind me as he wiped his hands on my shirt, "yeah, don't do that blondie, I don't want to burn this shirt, my mom would kill me, and I like being alive."

"Sorry red," he chuckled as we sat down hastily as the teacher came in, I was between Reid and Tyler and Aaron and Josh were being yelled at by the teacher for fighting, then were sent to the nurse to have their injures seen to.

"So, your brother's protective?" Tyler whispered to me.

"Not usually," I frowned, running an agitated hand through my red hair, "he's usually the calm one, I don't know why he suddenly just exploded, that's usually me, I'm always the one in fights or whatever, I'll talk to him, find out what's up with him."

The two boys nodded in understanding, Tyler giving my hand a quick squeeze and I looked at him in slight surprise, he instantly dropped my hand, thinking my look meant 'get the hell off me buddy' instead of 'okay, what the hell? But I ain't complaining honey', I have so many looks it does get kind of confusing.

"Hey red," Reid suddenly said to me in a hushed voice.

"What blondie?" I muttered, half my mind on what the teacher was saying, the other half on the conversation that Reid had just initiated.

"You fancy a quickie after this?"

I gaped at him due to his audacity and he burst out laughing, attracting everyone's attention and I slapped him over the back of the head, he yelped in shock and glared at me, I glared straight back.

"What the hell red?" he pouted and the majority of girls sighed dreamily, yes, just add to his over inflated ego.

"Perve," I giggled, he was so stupid, he just grinned at me while the teacher sighed and went back to teaching.

"So, is that a yes?" Reid breathed in my ear and I raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed in mock unhappiness and held a hand over his heart, "oh, you wound me red, I'll never live again."

"Aw, I'll be sure to go to your funeral sweetie," I smirked and he chuckled before the teacher snapped at us to be quiet.

I think I was going to like it in Ipswich, I just hope my past doesn't come back to haunt me, with a sigh I unconsciously rubbed my stomach where a large scar slashed across it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this and please review, I want to know if I should continue with the story or not!**


	2. What Do You Rich Boys Do For Fun?

My gray eyes swept over the crowd of people leaving Spencer, I frowned slightly as I saw my car was gone, wait-

WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!

"Tyler!" I yelped, catching the boy who was walking next to me's arm, "my baby's gone."

"What?" he frowned in confusion.

"My car, my car is not there, it's vanished! Poof!" I whimpered, staring at the empty spot mournfully, "oh my god my parents are going to kill me, dude."

Then my phone buzzed, it was on vibrate just in case one of my friends was dumb enough to text me during class.

**dont worry sis i got ur car**

It was from Josh, I scowled and glared at my phone before turning to Tyler with the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Tyler, can I have a lift? Josh took my car, I'm really sorry for being a nuisance but I need to get home so I can kill the twat," I practically begged as Pogue, Caleb and Reid joined us.

"We'll give you a lift Laurie," Caleb smiled and I hugged him.

"Thank you king dude!" I cried happily and he patted my back.

"I wonder if she's always this hyper," Pogue muttered and I grinned at him with a nod, he groaned and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, "you two just had to make friends with her," he shot at Reid and Tyler who smiled.

"She's cool," Reid shrugged.

"Yeah, she hates Aaron," Tyler put in.

"Thanks guys," I cooed, ruffling their hair, then scowled, "if Josh has put one scratch on my baby, I'll kill him."

"She changes subjects really fast," Caleb observed.

"Shush king dude," I said absently, thinking of evil torturing techniques, "I mean, not even I put scratches on that thing, not even when I was racing on the day before I moved to Ipswich-oh bugger, you guys can't tell Josh I was racing, he'll murder me, painfully," I said quickly to the Sons of Ipswich, awesome name by the way, who gave me a 'explain' look as we made our way into the parking lot, I sighed and bit my bottom lip, "okay, if I tell you can't breathe a word to anyone, okay?"

"Okay, just tell us already," Reid said impatiently.

"I used to race, a lot, street racing, I was the champ back in New York," I said, leaning against a black Hummer Tyler had just opened, "but one night, some idiot, a newbie who'd just hit the streets for racing, decided to challenge me, me, being the stubborn moron I am, took the challenge despite the fact the kid had no idea about the track, especially if it had been raining," I paused, my hand moving to my stomach, "he skidded on the wet tarmac and slammed straight into me, I crashed into a wall and had a piece of shrapnel embedded in my stomach, just below my heart, only a couple of inches, after that, my parents and Josh made me swear never to race again."

"Whoa, you're a bad ass," Pogue smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Does that mean you have a scar?" Reid grinned, slinging an arm round my shoulders, "because Laurie dear, I think girls with scars are hot."

"Reid, you shag anything with a pussy," I scoffed, having been informed of Reid's playboy ways by the others.

"Must've hurt like hell," Tyler mumbled and I shrugged.

"I was unconscious through most of it, I just remember Ricky, my best friend, managing to get me out of the car before everything went black, and Heather screaming 'don't go into the light Lau! Don't go into the light!'," I giggled, "she always over dramatic, no wonder her and Josh dated for a while, but the he suddenly broke up with her, never found out why."

They nodded in understanding and Reid shoved me into the Hummer, I rose an eyebrow as they all got in with me, Tyler and Reid arguing over who got to drive so I climbed into the front seat and plucked the keys out of Tyler's fingers with a grin as they gaped at me.

"Now now boys, don't argue like an old married couple, Laurie's going to show how a real driver drives unlike you wimps," I smirked and all four of them glared at me, I just grinned and started the car, "aw, listen to the baby purr, Tyler, I want your car, I love it."

He just laughed as he got in the passenger seat and I put on my seatbelt, I checked everyone was in the car and the doors were shut before putting the car in reverse and shooting out of the parking space, expertly changing gear and swinging the car round as I sped down the street with a grin and the guys yelled in surprise at the speed.

"Laurie, where the hell did you learn to drive like this?" Reid asked eventually, delight entering his voice as I sped up and drove down the empty country lanes, going round the tight bends effortlessly.

"Ricky," I said simply, "man, Tyler, I love your freaking car!"

"You said," he laughed.

"It's steering is incredible and it goes really fast, damn, if I had a car like this back in New York no dumb newbie would've challenged me," I grinned, slowing down as we reached the main streets, "I'll have to take you guys there for the racing in the summer, we always have this big tournament then, I won last year, my second go, and I'd have to nick Tyler's car obviously."

"But you promised your parents and Josh you wouldn't race," Caleb frowned and I sighed.

"Yeah, well, they broke enough promises themselves," I muttered, hoping they didn't hear but by the look Tyler sent me, I guess he did, "so, uh, where are we supposed to be going? Because I honestly have no idea where I'm driving us."

"Where shall we go boys?" Reid smirked.

"How about shopping?" I suggested and they all groaned, "right, who's driving this car?" I snapped and they looked at their hands.

"You," they said in unison.

"Exactly, so who gets to decide where we go?" I continued.

"You," they answered simultaneously.

"Good boys," I laughed, "but, where do you guys want to go because I only moved here three days ago and have no idea what you little rich boys do for fun."

They all smirked as they looked at each other and Reid was suddenly climbing into my lap, I whacked him over the back of the head as he grabbed the steering wheel and put his feet on the pedals, I wriggled out from beneath him and ended up in Tyler's lap who instantly turned red, I smiled slightly at that and managed to get into the back seat with Caleb and Pogue with some difficulty of course.

"I made it!" I announced as I was settled between the two older boys, well, all four of them were older than me, but they were the eldest.

"We're proud of you Laurie," Pogue chuckled, ruffling my red hair and I stuck my tongue out at him as I ran a hand through my hair and it fell back into place.

"Now where are we going evil person who steals the car I was driving in a very dangerous way unless you're Ricky, Heather or me?" I asked Reid who rose an eyebrow at my words as did the others, I sighed and rolled my eyes, "it's a long story boys."

"Tell us," Reid whined and I giggled as I reached over and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Nah, I've already told you guys enough about me, maybe I'll tell you the crazy stories of my life back in New York another day," I smiled, leaning back in the seat then yelping as Reid swerved to dodge an oncoming vehicle, "Reid, you need to learn to drive," I muttered uneasily and he glared back at me through the rear view mirror.

"I can drive Little Miss Racer, just because I'm not a maniac like you on the road," he snapped and I glared at him.

"I don't nearly run into oncoming lorries!" I argued.

"And this where I cut in," Caleb said quickly as Reid opened his mouth to retort, "it's just driving, it's not the most important thing in the universe, is it?"

"No," we mumbled reluctantly.

"Exactly, so we're not going to fight over it, are we?" Caleb said sternly.

"No," Reid and I repeated, sounding like a pair of sulking three year olds.

Then a phone rang loudly.

"That's me!" I announced loudly, scrabbling into the passenger seat where Tyler was since my bag was there, "ow! Reid! Did you just slap my ass?!" I yelled as someone slapped my ass.

"Maybe," he muttered shiftily and I kicked him as I settled in Tyler's lap with my phone in hand.

"Heather!" I squealed happily and Reid punched me in the leg, "OW! You fucking twat Reid!"

_"Lau, are you okay?"_ Heather, my best friend since childhood, asked slowly.

"Yeah, Reid, new friend, just punched me," I growled, "how's everyone back home? And you will never guess what."

_"Oh, we're all fine, and what?!"_ Heather demanded.

"Josh stole my baby!" I exclaimed and she made a noise of disbelief.

_"He knows you'd kill him if even touched that car,"_ she scoffed.

"Yeah, well he took it anyway, so I've had to hitch a lift with four guys, pretty hot guys actually so I'm not really complaining," I smirked as the boys grinned, Caleb and Tyler blushing slightly, "I'm even sitting on one right now and he owns a really nice car, I want to steal it, it's so pretty and drives like a dream."

_"Let me talk to them!"_ squealed Heather.

"Hold on," I sighed, taking my phone away from my ear, "you guys want to talk to Heather? She's in a weird mood."

"O-kay……" they said slowly.

"Heath, I'm just going to put on speaker, okay?" I said into the phone and a voice of affirmation reached my ear, I quickly put the phone on speaker, "okay, you're on speaker Heather."

_"HI!!" _she screamed……..loudly.

"Yeah, don't deafen us hun," I laughed, "okay, this is Caleb."

"Uh, hi," Caleb said awkwardly.

"Pogue," I said.

"Hey."

"Reid, who hit me!"

"Hey sweetheart."

"And Tyler, who owns the nice Hummer and I am currently sitting on."

"Hi Heather."

_"I WANT TO MOVE TO IPSWICH WITH YOU GUYS!!"_ Heather cried excitedly and I winced at the volume in her voice, _"hmm, Reid sounds the hottest, though Tyler sounds cute and Caleb and Pogue sound hot too, though Reid sounds the hottest, send me pictures of them Laurie!"_

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed while Reid smirked triumphantly, "Reid did hit me though, hun."

_"PICTURES!"_ she yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelped, leaning back against Tyler absently and resting my head against his shoulder, hey, he smelt nice and was warm, I moved slightly closer and, unknown to me, he blushed deeply, "I'll send pictures, starting with Reid."

_"What does he look like?"_ she asked slowly, _"'cause some guys sound really hot, then they're not so hot in looks, you know? I don't pictures if they're all disgusting, Lau."_

"Okay, Reid has blonde hair and blue eyes, I would tell you what he looks like topless, but I haven't seen him topless just yet," I grinned and Reid smirked.

"Do you want to, Lau?" he winked and I laughed.

"Nah, blondie, I'm good," I replied, "Caleb's the typical tall, dark, handsome guy, Pogue's got the biker boy look to him and Tyler's……Tyler's cute, in a good way."

"How can cute be bad?" Pogue asked slowly.

_"Think bunnies, sickeningly sweet bunnies,"_ Heather shuddered, _"urgh, I hate bunnies."_

"I know, Heath, I know," I laughed, "but Tyler's cute in a good way."

_"Scale of one to ten?"_ Heather questioned thoughtfully.

I glanced at the boy I was sitting on and saw his cheeks were pink, very pink, "oh, a definite twenty," I grinned and his blush grew darker, "aw, come on, dude, you should be happy, I think you're cute, a good cute."

_"Twenty out of ten good cute,"_ Heather put in.

"Thank you Heather," I growled as Tyler blushed even darker, "enough with the cute talk, you can talk to your fellow whore, Reid, or as I like to call him, blondie, bond you whores, bond," I ordered, chucking the phone into Reid's lap and he smirked as they talked rapidly, I nudged Tyler gently in the stomach and he looked down at me, "I'm sorry, Ty, I didn't mean to embarrass you," I said quietly and he shook his head, his blush quickly dying.

"Forget it," he mumbled, smiling slightly.

_"I know, she always does that, threaten to castrate someone on her first day, it was this guy called George Matthews here who tried hitting on me even though I told him to back off,"_ Heather's voice said knowingly, _"then he said she was jealous and she told him the thing between his legs was so small not even a baby boy would want it."_

I smiled slightly as I remembered that.

_"Then he threatened her and she made him a bet, saying if she could beat him in a race then he'd leave her alone, if she lost, then she'd sleep with him, good thing she's such a good racer otherwise she'd have lost her virginity to some creep,"_ Heather continued and Reid slammed his foot on the brake as blush, bright red blush, flooded my cheeks.

"SHE'S A VIRGIN?!" Reid shouted, incredibly loudly and I buried my head in my hands.

_"Um, no, that was in freshman year, Laurie lost her virginity to Ricky a couple years back,"_ Heather answered with a sigh and I blushed deeper.

"Okay, thanks for giving them history on my sex life Heather," I snapped, deep red blush staining my cheeks as Reid started driving again, "just what I needed, I only met them today genius."

_"Oh, my bad, sorry, did you tell them about the newbie?"_ she said absently.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, "why? Has he stolen my title? If he has I'll come back to New York and kick his lily ass."

_"You have got to stop listening to Offspring, but yes, he has, and don't worry, Ricky and I are sorting it, considering he never actually beat you since neither of you finished the race due to the crash, he can't actually be the champion unless he beats you fair and square,"_ Heather explained patiently, _"and since you're all the way in Ipswich, well, there's no chance of that happening unless you come back or he goes there, pretty cool huh?"_

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled, frowning slightly, "tell Ricky I said hi, I have to stop Reid crashing into something, this boy cannot drive."

_"I could always come down and teach him,"_ Heather said deviously and Reid smirked.

"Yeah, if he gets his own car," Tyler muttered and I felt a slight shiver run down my spine as I felt his chest vibrate against my back.

_"Oh, Tyler, you take all the fun out of life, I shagged Frankie in Laurie's car,"_ Heather laughed.

"Oh. My. God," I shuddered, spacing out he words, "Josh can keep the damn car, I'll buy a new one and hitch rides off Tyler, oh my god and I'll never drive that thing again, ew!"

_"Sorry, gotta go, love ya," _Heather laughed.

"Yeah yeah, right back at ya," I sighed, grabbing the phone from Reid and hanging up quickly before she could further embarrass me, ew, she shagged my enemy in my car, oh gross, my poor baby.

"I want to meet Heather, she seems cool," Reid whined and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Reid, you want to fuck her, there's a difference, now, I'm going to make a video on my phone to send her, so don't say anything stupid," I grinned, putting it on the video setting on my phone, I focussed it on Reid, "right Heather, this is your fellow whore, Reid."

"Hi Heather, you can come to Ipswich any time," Reid winked and I rolled my eyes again.

"See, manwhore," I laughed, "this is Caleb," I said, turning the camera to the boy who waved at the lens, "say something king dude," I ordered.

"Hey, Heather," he nodded with a charming grin that would make Heather want to magically appear in front of Caleb and jump him.

"Pogue, biker dude," I smiled, "tell her what bike you biker dude."

"A Ducati," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "wait, how did you know I had a bike?"

"Because I know all," I giggled, turning the camera to Tyler, "and this is Tyler, cute dude," I grinned as the boy blushed lightly, "see? Cute, oh, and Caleb and Pogue have girlfriends so if you ever come down for a visit, you cannot jump and/or flirt with them, got it Heather?" I said this sternly as I turned the camera to me, "well, there ya go, you've met my new friends, see ya, have happy fantasies."

I shut off the camera while the boys looked at me with horrified eyes, "is she seriously a girl me?" Reid whimpered and I nodded, sending the video to Heather with a grin, Reid smiled happily and turned back to the road, "cool, can't wait to meet her."

With a laugh I ruffled his blonde hair as my phone bleeped, indicating the message had been sent.

Minutes later I got a text from Heather:

**I WANT THEM!! REID IS HOT!! I WANT REID!!**

* * *

**Thanks to angelwithnoname, Britishgl, Booth-Bones4life, Fiery Dragon164, clarissa avila and heartbrakerginny for all reviews, I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!! **


	3. Score! Got Him Right In The Eye

"Uh, what's Nicky's?" I asked slowly as the guys drove me to my house, declaring I needed to change since we were going to Nicky's and they would pick me up in an hour.

"The bar you ran into last night," Reid smirked and I nodded.

"Okay, but I refuse to wear a skirt, the only reason I wore the school one is because my dad bribed me with a new leather jacket since my old one's trashed," I frowned and Reid pouted at me, I was sitting in Tyler's lap in the front seat because, I don't know, I just liked it because he was comfy and smelt nice.

"Come on Lau," Reid begged, "I like your legs."

"Yeah, well I don't want some perve trying to look up my skirt and this is me," I announced as I spotted my house, and my car, "and my baby! You're okay!" I cried happily, leaping out the car and hugging the hood of the car happily.

"Heather shagged someone in it," Pogue grinned and I leapt back with a cry of disgust while the guys laughed, "we'll come get you in about an hour, okay Lau?" Pogue said and I nodded, all four of them had taken to calling me 'Lau' now, like Heather and Ricky did.

"Okay, see you then," I waved as they drove away and I headed into my house, "JOSH!!" I yelled, loudly, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!! I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR SO HURRY UP!!"

"Laurie, what the fuck is up with you?" Josh scowled as he came out of the sitting room………with Aaron, I slowly raised an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"You stole my car, that's what's up with me, but you can have it," I said dismissively, then nodded to Aaron, "and what the hell is here doing here? Where I live?"

"Oh, he's pretty cool," Josh shrugged, going back into the sitting room while I went up stairs.

"Tell mom and dad I'm going out tonight when they get home!" I called, locking my bedroom door, Aaron seems like an ass.

Josh shouted his affirmation up the stairs and I grinned as I went to my closet and picked a pair of jeans and a clingy but not slutty top, I kicked off my shoes and stripped down to my underwear, running my fingers over the jagged scar over my stomach, it started just beneath my breasts and slashed down to the top of my panties in a diagonal line, I sighed and pulled on my jeans and top, sliding a black, satin scarf through the belt holes on my jeans then pulling on a denim jacket over my black shirt and a pair of black and blue converses onto my feet.

With a smile, I quickly brushed my hair and touched up my make up, thinking about how Heather and I used to do this every Friday night to go racing, she never raced cars, she was always more of a biker girl, she was the biker champion while I was the car champion, Ricky taught us everything we knew and was once a upon time the champion of both, he was the only one to ever make that feat, he gave up racing when he hit twenty though for some reason, I remember during my first race the guy I challenged wouldn't race me since I was a girl and Ricky, who I hadn't met at the time, just stepped in and told the guy he was probably scared of getting beat by a girl, the guy beat me bad, Ricky took me to the side and offered to teach me, then he gave the same offer to Heather who was having the same problem with the bikers, we became best friends after that, then I fell in love with Ricky, I was just sixteen, I thought I loved him, but we broke up after a couple months of dating and decided we were better off as friends, which we were, he was like a big brother to me.

A car horn blaring made me yelp in surprise and fall off my bed which I'd sat on at some point during my musings, I grabbed my bag, wrenched open my door and ran downstairs, yelling at my brother I was leaving and I'd be back later and he so better tell mom and dad that I was gone.

"Hello boys," I smiled, sitting on Tyler's lap…..again, "to Nicky's!" I declared and Reid laughed before heading the general direction of Nicky's, then I saw two girls in the back with Pogue and Caleb, "hey, I'm Laurie," I said to them and they grinned back at me.

"I'm Kate," a mocha skinned girl smiled.

"Sarah," the blonde nodded with a grin.

"So, are you and Tyler together?" Kate asked mischievously and blush instantly flooded Tyler's face.

"Nah, he's just comfy so I sit on him, plus he's cute," I answered with a laugh.

"Twenty out of ten," Caleb nodded seriously.

"Oh shut it, king dude," I said, sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"King dude?" Sarah frowned in confusion and I quickly explained the story of what happened this morning during my first class, she and Kate laughed while the guys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, well Heather thinks I sound hot," Reid announced randomly.

"Heather thinks George Bush sounds hot too," I lied smoothly with a smirk and Reid grimaced while the rest of us laughed.

"Who's Heather?" Sarah asked.

"A friend of mine in New York, she wants to move to Ipswich now, so she can teach Reid how to drive," I answered in all seriousness and the girls giggled, "oh, you know how Josh kicked the shit out of Aaron in English?" I said to the guys who nodded, as did the girls, "he was at my house! I'm scared for my life," I exclaimed and the guys frowned slightly, glancing at each other.

"Why was he at your house?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know, Josh just said he was cool and didn't say anything more," I replied with a frown, "oh my god, you don't think they're gay together do you? We only just moved here! My brother can't have found a gay lover just yet!"

They all just looked at me blankly.

"Josh is straight, but acts like a complete girl so I tease him by saying he's gay," I explained and comprehension dawned on their faces.

"I've never met someone like that before," Sarah mused and I giggled.

"I'll introduce when I next see my annoying brother," I grinned and she grinned back, I liked her and Kate, they seemed nice and I yelped as I nearly slid off Tyler's lap when Reid slammed his foot on the brake, "Reid! Move, I'm driving!" I snapped and he just grinned, continuing to drive, I scowled and clambered into his lap, taking the steering wheel and kicking his feet off the pedals, "you even think about touching me anywhere you shouldn't, I will hurt you," I growled warningly, "severely," I added as an afterthought and he chuckled slightly while the others gaped.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kate gasped.

"Not if you're me, Heather or Ricky, we perfected this technique-remove that hand from my ass blondie," I snapped, elbowing Reid in the gut and he grunted in pain, I smirked triumphantly as Tyler directed me towards Nicky's with a grin.

"You know you want me Lau," Reid pouted and I elbowed him again.

"No, I don't, you're a manwhore, and you look like Ricky and he's like my brother," I shuddered.

"Didn't you sleep with him?" Pogue smirked from the back and I glared at him using the rear view mirror.

"A couple years back, yes, but we decided we were better off as friends, okay?" I sighed, pulling to a stop outside the crowded Nicky's, it was ten, I scrambled back into Tyler's lap, grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car, "that's my car," I said slowly, pointing to the car I'd parked behind, "why is my car here?"

"My car, you gave it to me, remember?" Josh sighed, climbing out of it.

"You're supposed to be at home, telling mom and dad where their wayward daughter is tonight," I scowled, folding my arms over my chest then raising an eyebrow as Aaron climbed out of the car too, "okay, are you two gay lovers?" I demanded, "if so, you should know, I do not approve of this relationship."

Josh whacked me over the back of the head and Reid and Tyler stepped up next to me protectively, wow, after one day of being friends they were already protective.

"Joshy, that was mean," I pouted and he knew something was up, hey, when I'm about to strike, I put on a sickeningly sweet voice, then pounce, "what a way to treat your own precious, baby sister."

"Just because you're already fucking all four of them," Aaron sneered and Reid instantly punched him, I just ignored him.

"Uh, no, I'm not fucking any of them, because I, unlike you, aren't a user or a whore," I said quietly, my gray eyes locked with Josh's, "why are you friends with him Josh? He's fucking twat for christ sake."

"They're posers," Josh retorted, "then again, so are you, Little Miss Racer, you better not start again Laurie, you nearly died."

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before, I haven't raced since New York," I muttered, rolling my eyes and folding my arms over my chest, "besides," I stopped, noticing wear on the tyres of what was now Josh's car, I frowned slightly and crouched beside the car, running a finger over the dangerously worn out tyres, "you've been racing," I stated, looking up at Josh, "Josh, you fucking idiot, these tyres are gone, you can't drive with these things, you need new tyres."

"I can take of a car, Laurie," he growled.

"Obviously not," Reid smirked, slinging an arm round Josh's shoulders, "but your sister, she knows what she's talking about, no wonder she was the champ back in New York."

"What?" Josh hissed, glaring at me, "you said you didn't do serious racing, it was just for fun."

"Um, simple explanation, I lied," I said weakly, straightening up and running a hand through my red hair, "but that's not the point, those tyres are nearly shot Josh, you need new ones and soon, otherwise you could have a fatal car crash, fatal!"

He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged before going into Nicky's with Aaron.

"He didn't listen to a word you just said," Kate said slowly.

"He does that a lot, he hears something he doesn't want to hear, pretends it was never said, he's even more stubborn than me," I sighed, tapping a tyre on Josh's car with the toe of my foot, "if parents see that, they'll so blame me."

"Don't worry about it," Pogue shrugged as Reid and Tyler linked their arms with mine and led me into Nicky's.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Caleb assured me, "I'll go get everyone drinks."

"I'll help," Sarah smiled as I was dragged over to a table and plonked into a seat by Reid and Tyler who sat either side of me with Pogue and Kate opposite us.

"So, does our favourite racer know how to play pool?" Reid asked with a devious grin.

"Yeah, I'm just crap at it," I laughed, "let me guess, you're the best there is in this place?"

"Hit the nail right on the head," Reid smirked proudly, "I could teach you, show you how to hold the stick right and everything."

"I'd rather chop off my own arms and legs and let a pack of ravenous wolves eat them," I deadpanned and he frowned at me, sulking, I grinned and ruffled his hair, I liked doing that, he had soft hair.

"I could teach you, Lau," Tyler cut in with a smile and I nodded.

"Aw, thanks Tyler," I smiled, hugging him quickly and he patted my back while Reid pouted.

"Why do you let him teach you but not me?" he demanded.

"Because I trust him not to feel me up or do something else incredibly stupid that would cause me to hurt him seriously," I answered and Pogue and Kate laughed while Tyler grinned triumphantly, "plus," I continued, "you're a perve."

"I am so feeling the love," drawled Reid sarcastically.

"Why?" I teased, "you shouldn't."

He glared mockingly at me and I grinned while the others laughed and Caleb and Sarah came back with a load of drinks, there was a chorus of thanks before Tyler and Reid took me to the pool table where we all first met, I just didn't know their names.

Tyler was a good teacher, and not a perve which always helped, he was soft spoken and patient, smiling whenever I did something right while Reid put in a few words of wisdom, which were 'you should stick your ass out more, always helped me', which caused him to whacked over the back of the head by Sarah, Kate and me since the other two had come over while Caleb and Pogue played foosball.

"Reid, you and Heather would get along so well," I stated with a roll of my gray eyes, pulling my phone out of my bag and handing it to him, "here, go call her, speak to her and bond with your fellow whore, it'll be fun, and I can learn how to play pool without your crass comments."

With a grin he took my phone and quickly ran through my contacts, seconds later he was talking to Heather who I could hear declaring she thought he was the hottest of the Sons of Ipswich, that girl was boy mad, Sarah and Kate glanced between Reid and me with questioning looks and I grinned.

"She called earlier and demanded to speak with them, then wanted pictures so I send her a video, after that she announced Reid was the hottest," I explained and they both frowned slightly, "but I told her that Caleb and Pogue had girlfriends and she never goes with another girls guy, it goes against her moral code apparently, I still can't remember why I made friends with her."

"She said she heard that and that you made friends with her because she's awesome," Reid interrupted, grinning before going back to talking to my best friend.

"Wow, they really do get along well," Sarah observed with a raised eyebrow, "how did you meet the guys anyway?"

"Last night," I answered absently, taking a shot, "I ran in here when the cops caught me trying to get into my house through a window since I forgot my key and they thought I was breaking into some random person's house, so I legged it and found myself in here, I nicked Reid's drink, then got caught, I didn't meet them 'officially' until this morning at school when Reid yelled after me, then I met Pogue and Caleb after history where I shouted 'the jumping jimmies are going to town yo!' after having a really weird dream."

Sarah and Kate just nodded slowly, processing the information, then Sarah spluttered with laughter.

"The jumping jimmies are going to town yo?" she choked out through her giggles and I nodded with a grin as Tyler showed me how to hold the cue stick properly, this boy was so sweet and gentleman like.

"I would just love to know what went on in that head of yours," Reid suddenly purred into my phone and I looked at him in horror.

"Take it outside, please," I begged and he obliging went outside, grinning deviously, urgh, he and Heather were definitely made for each other, I'd have to invite her down for a weekend so they could meet.

"One hand there," Tyler instructed, placing my hand on the cue stick with a smile, "and the other here," he said quietly, putting my other hand in the right place, his blue eyes boring into my gray ones, "now try."

I nodded and obediently broke, a ball went into one of the holes and I grinned, "thanks, Tyler!" I cried happily, putting the cue stick on the table and hugging him gratefully, "you're a great teacher."

"Uh, no problem, Lau," he said, patting my back before I pulled away and shot him a grin.

"You know," I said as I picked up the cue stick and made another shot, "I think I'm going to like it in Ipswich, you guys are awesome."

"Aw, thanks, Laurie," Sarah and Kate cooed, hugging me quickly as Tyler took a shot.

* * *

My jaw dropped as I saw Caleb waiting outside my house with a Mustang, a freaking Mustang, I loved those guys and I've only known them a week, yes, it's been one week since I moved to merry Ipswich and my brother had made friends with Aaron Abbot while I was friends with the Sons of Ipswich and Kate and Sarah, considering the two groups hated each other, it was kind of awkward.

"Caleb, I love your car almost as much as Tyler's Hummer," I sighed dreamily, running my fingers over the hood of the car with a smile.

"I figured you might need a lift since I saw your brother in his car but didn't see you," Caleb smiled and I grinned at him as I climbed in the car.

"Thanks, Caleb," I said, "I don't suppose you'd let me drive this baby?"

"Uh, no, this is my pride and joy," he answered instantaneously, patting the dashboard fondly, "Tyler may let you drive his every time you use that pout, yes that one, but I don't fall for it, oh, and Reid wants to know when Heather's coming for a visit."

"Probably during christmas next month, she hates spending christmas with her family for some reason, she'll probably just turn up unexpected and say she's attending Spencer," I replied with a laugh as we headed for the school.

"Wow, really?" Caleb asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked over at me.

"Yeah, that's just Heather," I laughed, running a hand through my red hair and looking up at the sky since Caleb had put the roof of the car down, "I seriously love you car, Caleb, how come I haven't seen it until now?"

"Because I knew you'd want to steal it, Lau," he replied with a chuckle and I grinned at him.

"You know me far too well after just one week Mr Danvers," I said as he stopped outside Spencer and I instantly spotted Josh flirting with some girls, I rolled my eyes and got out of Caleb's pretty little Mustang, slinging my bag onto my shoulder and following Caleb up the steps of Spencer, "Josh," I said as I passed him, "just remember who gave you that car who can take it away just as easily," I warned, glancing at the tyres, "and change them damn tyres, you'll crash moron."

"Just because you did," he spat at me.

"I did because an incompetent driver like you decided to drive while the road was wet," I replied icily, glaring at him as he glared at me, "and I may hate you very much right now, but, big brother-" I said those words mockingly with a smirk "-I don't particularly want to see in a hospital bed, so change the tyres, mom and dad will pay for it, they always did for me."

"You never should've been racing in the first place," Josh hissed, his gray eyes becoming colder and colder, "and if you were as good as you are, then you never would've crashed."

"It wasn't my fault, a newbie challenged me and, as I was the reigning champion, I had little choice but to accept, if I didn't, I would've lost my title due to forfeit," I retorted angrily, vaguely noticing the Sons, Sarah and Kate standing behind me.

"Yeah, you were so great you nearly died racing!" Josh shouted and everyone in the parking lot was watching interestedly.

"It wasn't my fault!" I shot back, my fists clenching.

"You're right! If weren't for Ricky you never would've gotten into the racing circle!!" yelled Josh, his own fists clenching.

"Lau, let's go," Tyler cut in quietly as I opened my mouth to reply, he gently took my arm and pulled me back into the group of my new friends, his arm and Reid's going round my shoulders protectively.

"You always did run away when you were scared," Josh sneered once my back was turned and I swung round, slamming my fist straight into his face.

"Sometimes," I said unemotionally, flexing my fingers due to the sting that was zipping through them, "I can't believe we're related, ever since we moved here, which was only a week ago, you've changed Josh, what ever happened to sticking by each other no matter what?"

He just put a hand to his now red jaw and looked back at me without emotion, I shook my head almost pityingly as I walked away with my friends, who were looking at me in surprise.

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve that, but what the hell were you two arguing about exactly?" Kate demanded, glancing back at Josh who was still glaring at me, I could feel his gaze burning into my back.

"About my racing back in New York, he's pissed off about it, always has been, he says it's because he wants to protect me, but he's been out racing a lot lately, he thinks I don't know, but I can tell by the state of the car," I said quietly, shaking my hand to try and relieve the pain in it, "he used to tell me everything, we were close, like twins should be, but since we moved here, everything's just gone to pot and it worries me."

Sarah and Kate nodded sympathetically and hugged me swiftly, then Sarah took my hand and examined it, "yeah, that needs some ice," she said expertly, "Caleb, can you go get some, please?"

He nodded and left in the direction of the cafeteria as Sarah shoved me onto a nearby bench that was for some reason in the halls of Spencer Academy, I still wasn't used to this place.

"So, who has Calculus first?" I asked brightly and they all rolled their eyes at me.

"Caleb and I do, Lau, we'll take you," Pogue answered, smiling slightly.

"Kate, Sarah, which one of them is the comfiest pillow?" I questioned and the girls laughed.

"Don't know," they replied.

"Damn, well I'll have to find out," I grinned happily, taking an ice pack from Caleb and putting on rapidly swelling knuckles, "thanks, king dude, you know, Tyler's a very comfy pillow, I haven't actually trusted Reid enough to fall asleep on him, I'm scared he'll feel me up."

"You just want me too," the blonde boy winked at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"No, blondie, honey, I don't," I giggled, standing as the bell rang and following Caleb and Pogue to Calculus after saying 'see ya later' to the others, I experimentally poked Caleb's shoulder and he raised his eyebrow at me as I poked Pogue's shoulder, "hmm, Caleb you seem to be the comfiest pillow," I decided, "if I'm wrong my sleep in this lesson will be very uncomfortable."

They rolled their eyes as we took our seats at the back of the room, me between them both, the teacher soon began speaking and fell asleep against Caleb's shoulder, he was kind of comfy, just not as comfy as Tyler who was my main pillow.

Then something hit the head and I yelped in pain and shock, glaring at the teacher as I picked up the piece of chalk, then threw it straight back, smirking as it hit him in the eye and Pogue and Caleb ducked their heads to hide their obvious laughter.

* * *

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life for the review, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review!!**


	4. The Darling Daughter of Wonderfulness

Detention was so boring, I'd only been at Spencer a month and I'd had about twelve detentions already, mainly for falling asleep in class but it's not my fault they're all so boring I manage to fall asleep in nearly all of them, it was impossible to fall asleep in Calculus, Mr Thomas, the teacher, threw things at anyone who did, I mean, sure I threw them back, but it gets tiring after a while, other times I got detention was for arguing with Josh in the corridor, loudly, so loudly in fact they had to get the Provost to interfere and call our parents.

With I sigh I leaned my chair back on two legs and looked up at the ceiling, thankful for my balance, today I was in detention for calling Kira, resident bitch of Spencer, a stupid, frizzy haired, red headed cunt who really needed to get some self respect instead of sleeping around with Aaron and all of his little cronies when she started bitching at Kate, Sarah and me since we're always hanging out with the Sons, Kate and Sarah had boyfriends in the group and I was friends with all of them, she was just too much of a whore to see that.

"Hey Lau," Reid's voice suddenly whispered in my ear, his hands catching the back of my chair before I fell, he grinned at me as he set my chair upright and sat next to me, "got caught talking dirty to Heather in an empty classroom, Mrs Skye thought I was talking to her," he said in answer to my unasked question.

"You guys haven't even met yet and you're already having phone sex," I grimaced, "oh, and she's coming down next week, she tell you? She'll be staying with me and will have probably persuaded her parents to let her attend Spencer."

"I know, she told me she was working on them," Reid smirked, then his expression grew serious, "Lau, if I tell you something, can you promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, you're one of my best friends, Reid, you can trust me," I said softly with a concerned frown, "you haven't got AIDs or something have you?"

"No!" he protested loudly and I sighed in relief as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "you know Heather and I have been talking a lot lately?" here I nodded slowly and he gulped, "what if our relationship is only meant to be a phone relationship and it doesn't work out when we meet?"

"Okay, I am so glad you actually like her, Reid," I smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder, "but what if your relationship is meant to be more than just a phone relationship, I know she likes you Reid, she never usually puts up with talking to someone as long as she does with you unless it's Ricky or me, as long as you like her, everything will work out fine, trust me."

"But we're both whores!" he whined and I slapped him over the back of the head.

"I'm the only one allowed to call Heather a whore," I scolded, "and yes you are, so you already have something in common, Reid, I have a really important question and I want it answered, do you actually care about Heather as a person or as someone you can fuck?"

"Would you believe me if I said I cared about her as a person?" he asked quietly and I nodded, he grinned and wrapped an arm round my shoulders, "well I do, Lau, thanks for listening, you really are a good friend."

"And you, Reid Garwin, are a complete sap at heart," I teased, kissing his cheek quickly and he grinned at me, pressing his lips to my cheek swiftly.

* * *

With mischievous grins, Reid and I snuck up behind our friends and I leapt on Tyler's back with a laugh as he let out a yell of surprise and the girls screamed as Reid grabbed their shoulders suddenly from behind.

"Hey guys!" we sang with huge grins.

"Lau, I think you may have dislocated my spine," Tyler joked, catching my thighs so I wouldn't fall and he was currently holding me piggy back style, "care to tell me why you jumped on me?"

"It was Reid's idea!" I cried, pointing to the blonde who shot me an incredulous look.

The others just laughed as Reid and I bickered childishly, me still being carried by Tyler, Reid glaring up at me since I was now taller than him thanks to Tyler Simms.

"We were just planning on heading over to see a movie, you fancy it?" Kate cut in as Reid went to say something else.

"I can't, I have to work," I frowned in annoyance, "damn my parents for not buying me car after Josh stole mine."

"You gave it to him," corrected Caleb with a grin and I shot him a quick glare.

"Yeah, but they don't know that," I sighed, "I don't suppose you could give me a lift Tyler? Pretty please with cherries on top."

"Fine, Lau," he smiled, carrying me to his car as I grinned and gave him a quick squeeze in thanks, Reid following since he would probably steal Tyler's keys and drive himself, the sneaky bugger that he is.

Sarah and Kate also got in the car so I sat in Tyler's lap, he was comfy, warm and smelt nice, a perfect combination, Reid was driving, the girls were in the back and Tyler and I were in the passenger seat, his arms wrapped around me while I just leaned against him with a smile.

"Here we are, Lau!" Reid announced as he stopped outside the garage I worked in, I got out the car and waved to them as they drove away before going into the garage, I'd managed to get the owner to give me a job by just walking in, saying I wanted a job and, when he refused, fixing a car up to perfection, Pogue was the one who told me about the job so it was down to him I got it.

"Hey, Charlie!" I called as I spotted my boss at the counter.

"Hey, Laurie, go get changed, we've got an Aston Martin, the tyres are completely worn down, looks like they needed changing months ago and the engine's spluttering in all, sounds like it's been racing," Charlie sighed, "it'll take a while to get that baby into its former glory, it was some kid, about your age who brought it in."

Then I spotted the Aston Martin sitting in the garage and my jaw dropped, "that used to be my car, I gave it to my brother," I growled, "I told him to change the damn tyres, I didn't know about the engine."

"Your brother's a racer?" Charlie asked and I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Charlie, I used to be, but I took care of my cars, I seriously loved them, when I saw the first bit of wear on the tyres I'd change them, I oiled the engine before every race, checked it over everyday," I sighed, "used to race up in New York, street racing, I was the reigning champ, then we moved here, lost my title to someone I think."

Charlie chuckled and ruffled my hair as I walked past him into the changing rooms, "you're a right little spit fire, aren't Laurie?" he grinned and I winked with a nod.

"And you know it," I laughed, going into the changing room and quickly pulling on my old jeans and shirt before my overalls, I tied the sleeves round my waist and pulled my red hair into a high ponytail, I went back into the garage and opened the hood of my brother's car, grimacing as I saw the state of the engine, "shitting hell bro," I mumbled under my breath, grabbing some tools and sorting the engine out.

After an hour or so, the engine was purring perfectly and I grinned triumphantly before putting the car up onto a ramp and getting Kenny, another worker, to help me change the tyres since I couldn't really lift them, after that was done I gave the car a good clean which took about two hours, when it was done I smiled proudly as it gleamed, looking as good as it did when I fixed it up after I bought it, it was going cheap since was it was second hand and had a problem with the engine, that was when I decided to research everything about fixing cars since I didn't have anymore money to book it into a garage, I fixed it up and it became my pride and joy, until I found out Heather shagged someone in it.

"Nice job, Laurie," Charlie said to me as he saw the car, "looks brand, spanking new, you can leave early today and tell your brother he can pick up his car tomorrow and to take care of it," he said and I nodded, then he grinned as he spotted something over my shoulder, "your boyfriend's here sweetheart."

"Charlie, I don't have a boyfriend," I sighed, turning and smiling at Tyler who was blushing slightly, obviously having heard Charlie's comment, "sorry about Charlie, he keeps saying that you're my boyfriend since you always come and get me after work considering I no longer have a car, and look at that car, isn't it a beauty?" I grinned and Tyler smiled with a nod as he looked over the car I'd just fixed up.

"Yeah, isn't it Josh's?" he asked and I nodded, wiping my oily hands on a rag.

"Yep, I just fixed it up, the tyres and engine were shot, the paintwork was looking like shit and I am just awesome, admit it Simms," I smiled and he laughed, "I'll just be a minute, I have to get changed, you don't mind waiting do you?"

"Nah, just hurry up, Kate said something about a sleepover round Caleb's to celebrate Reid finally getting girlfriend and demanded I came to get you," he replied, shooing me into the changing room and I laughed lightly as I shut the door and quickly got changed, washing my hands and face in the sink that was in there, I let my hair loose and ran my fingers through it.

I was soon back in the garage, telling Charlie I'd see him tomorrow before following Tyler to his Hummer, I stole the keys and jumped into the driver's seat, Tyler rolled his blue eyes and got into the passenger seat as I started his baby up.

"Sorry Ty, I know you probably never get to drive this thing what with Reid and me always stealing it, but you shouldn't have gotten such a nice car," I smiled sweetly and he shook his head with an amused grin.

"Yeah, well when you get your own car, I might actually get a chance to drive my car," he teased and I laughed.

"You're forgetting Reid, he drives this car way more than I do," I replied with a giggle, changing gear with the flick of my wrist, "hey, Ty," I said softly, never taking my eyes off the road.

"Yeah, Lau?" he smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?" I said quietly and he frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why don't you ever just tell Reid and me that it's your car and you want to drive? I mean, I would," I answered, glancing over at him and saw he was looking at the road, contemplating my question.

"I don't want to create a fuss," he said simply, then grinned cheekily, "besides, when Reid drives you always sit on me, can't complain there."

"You really are a sweetheart, Tyler," I giggled, stopping at a traffic light and grinning over at him, he grinned back and the car next to us suddenly blared their horn, I frowned slightly and wound down the window to see Aaron and Josh, "what?" I sighed, keeping an eye on the lights.

"We challenge you to a race," Aaron smirked and I glanced over at Tyler whose face had gone from carefree and teasing to stony and hard in seconds.

"Not my car, and Josh, why in the hell have I just had to fix up your car at the garage?" I demanded angrily, glaring at my brother.

"Because I booked it in," he answered slowly.

"Yeah, why was it basically trashed?" I scowled.

"Oh fuck off, Laurie, you can't tell me what to do, I'm older than you," he growled.

"By ten goddamn minutes asshole," I hissed, accelerating as the lights turned to green, my expression furious, "Ty, is it okay if I stop round mine to get some stuff if we're sleeping over at Caleb's?" I asked Tyler calmly, taking in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Yeah, my stuff is in the back," he shrugged, "you okay, Laurie?"

"Of course I am," I winked at him, "you're here."

"Laurie, can you be serious about something other than cars and engines for two minutes?" he snapped, suddenly not sounding like Tyler at all, I looked at him in shock and he sighed, running a hand through his ruffled black hair, "sorry, Lau, it's just my birthday's coming up next week."

"Birthdays are supposed to be happy things, Ty," I said softly, stopping outside my house but not getting out the car, "what's so bad about your birthday? You're turning eighteen, that's a good thing."

"It's nothing, Lau, I'm fine, my mom's just fussing and I'm getting stressed," he smiled weakly and I nodded slowly, not really believing him.

"Okay, Tyler, you wanna come in while I get my stuff?" I said and he nodded, getting out the car and I followed suit, grabbing my bag and unlocking the front door, "PARENTAL FIGURES!! YOUR DARLING DAUGHTER OF WONDERFULNESS IS HOME!!" I yelled and Tyler winced at the volume of my voice.

"Laurie, we're only in the sitting room, love," my mom sighed and I grinned at them as I went into the room, kissing their cheeks quickly.

"I'm going round Caleb's with everyone for a sleepover tonight, okay?" I said and they nodded, saying quick hellos to Tyler who was standing in the doorway and he nodded in return with a smile, "thanks, parental figures, your darling daughter of wonderfulness is now going to pack and then she shall leave, but, Josh trashed the car I gave him, I just had to fix it up in the garage."

"We'll talk to him darling daughter of wonderfulness," my dad grinned and I laughed, kissing his cheek before skipping upstairs to my room, dragging Tyler along with me.

"I love my parental figures," I declared.

"Can't you call them parents like everyone else?" Tyler grinned and I looked at him as though he'd grown two heads.

"No, because I'm not like everyone else," I replied in a 'duh!' tone and he chuckled as I grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes into it, then went into my bathroom and got my hairbrush and toothbrush, "okay, let's go, Ty," I smiled happily once I was ready and frowned slightly as I saw him laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, a pensive look on his handsome face, "Tyler?" I said softly, dropping my bag and sitting beside him on my bed, "you okay, dude?"

"Huh?" he said, looking up at me as though only just realising I was there, "oh, yeah, yeah, let's go, the others will be waiting."

I frowned slightly in worry and placed my hands on his shoulders as he sat up, looking into his clear blue eyes worriedly, he looked back with a thoughtful expression before gently taking my hands and standing, pulling me up with him and leading me down the stairs, getting my bag on the way.

The car ride was silent and Tyler was driving, for once, the silence was unnerving me and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, he looked stressed and kept running his fingers through his hair, making it more ruffled than usual, I opened my mouth to say something, but then found I didn't know what to say so shut it again, frowning slightly in concern for the blue eyed boy sitting in the driver's seat.

We soon arrived at Caleb's and saw Pogue's Ducati and Sarah's car in driveway next to Caleb's pretty Mustang, we got out the car, our bags in hand and headed into the large manor, I was still in awe of it, Kate and Sarah instantly dragged me into a gossip fest and I put on a smile, still feeling like there was something all of them were keeping something from me, but I was probably just being paranoid, I put all my worries aside and helped the girls in teasing Reid about Heather, who still hadn't told us the exact date she was coming down on or if she was joining Spencer like I suspected, I knew the girl better than she knew herself.

"Okay, I think poor old blondie's been teased enough," I laughed after a while and Reid shot me a grateful look which I smiled at, sending him a quick wink, "I vote movie!" I suddenly announced and everyone laughed, except a certain blue eyed boy who just grinned.

Sarah picked some slushy movie and cuddled up to Caleb who wasn't complaining while Kate did the same to Pogue, Reid complained loudly at the choice of movie, I just settled on the couch between Reid and Tyler and Tyler had his eyes on the television screen, but they were glazed, like he was thinking about something else.

I tried to concentrate on the slushy, gushy movie Sarah had chosen but my mind kept wandering to what could be wrong with Tyler, by the time credits rolled round I couldn't even remember the name of the main character in the damn thing, just that she was some blonde girl who fell in love with some guy then everything got a bit blurry since I was worrying about Tyler and I wanted to know what was wrong.

"I vote pizza," Reid said once the movie had finished and I nudged him.

"That's my thing, Reid," I pouted and he laughed.

"Before you start arguing, I'll call up the pizza place," Caleb cut in with a chuckle and I shot Reid a quick glare before nodding in agreement and Caleb and Caleb had soon ordered the pizzas.

We lounged around, waiting for food and Reid suddenly tackled me to the ground, I yelped in surprise and whacked him over the back of the head while the others laughed, I glared up at him and he flicked me on the nose before getting up and sitting back on the couch, I sat up and kicked him in the shin with a glare.

"Ow! Laurie!" he wailed pathetically, rubbing his sore shin with a pout.

"Serves you right," I nodded, sticking my tongue out at him.

Reid still flirted with me playfully, but I think it was more out of habit than anything since I was single, I just laughed and told him where to get off when he suggested anything sexual, but we were close, even after only a month of being friends, he talked to me about Heather mostly, wanting to know about her and I told him about Ricky.

"PIZZA!" Sarah suddenly shouted in my ear and I screamed in shock, falling off the couch while the others laughed, "sorry," the blonde grinned, "but you were just sitting there, totally spaced out, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing of any importance," I answered, standing and brushing dust off my clothes before grabbing a slice of the cheesy pizza, "Ipswich pizza is so much better than the New York stuff Heather and Ricky always used to order," I decided with a smile and the others grinned as my phone rang loudly, "sorry," I muttered, grabbing the device and clicking the call button, "hey, Heather, what's up?" I said and Reid instantly tried grabbing my phone.

_"Lau, I'm going to attend Spencer,"_ Heather said uncaringly and I grinned.

"I knew it!" I laughed, then turned to the others, "Reid, you'll be happy to hear, Heather's going to be attending Spencer."

_"Reid's there? Put him on, Lau, put him on!" _Heather ordered and I handed the phone to Reid with a sigh, he grinned and began talking to Heather.

"I swear, she loves him more than me now," I pouted and Tyler laughed, putting an arm round my shoulders and giving me a quick squeeze, good, he was back to normal and not acting all weird and spacey, I grinned and stole the slice of pizza he just picked up.

"Lau," he pouted and I sighed, giving it back to him.

"You know I can't resist that pout, cute dude," I said with a slight whine and he grinned, taking a bite out the pizza as I got another slice, "sometimes, I think you four boys are evil, you two girls are okay though."

"Aw, thanks Lau," Sarah and Kate laughed while the guys, except Reid who was whispering huskily to Heather, put on mock hurt expressions.

"What?" Kate grinned as Pogue shot her a look that said 'defend me, I am all powerful' or something of the sort, she just laughed and kissed him quickly, "it's not my fault she likes us better."

"It's a girl thing," Sarah and I said in unison.

"That, was creepy," Tyler declared, looking between the blonde girl and me with a raised eyebrow and I nudged him playfully in the side, so he stole my half eaten slice of pizza and ate it, "thanks, Lau."

"I hate you so much right now," I pouted and he laughed.

"Uh huh, and when you get here I'm going to-" Reid started but all of us yelled him to take it outside and he glared before leaving, continuing to whisper into my phone.

"My poor phone, it's being exposed to all kinds of filth," I sighed sadly, "I'll have to disinfect it when I get home."

"Hey, isn't it your birthday next month?" Sarah asked me suddenly and I nodded absently, slapping Tyler's hand as he went to get the last slice of pizza and taking it myself, "we should have a really big party," Sarah grinned and I looked at her, Tyler using my distraction to his advantage and stealing the pizza from my fingers.

"I would love that, I really would, but I'm heading down to New York to spend it with my family, grandparents and stuff," I explained and they nodded, "hey, why don't you guys come with, I can show you round, Josh will probably bring some friends, so I don't see why you can't come along too."

"Really?" Kate grinned excitedly and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, my grandparents own this huge place, us girls will probably have to share a room, but we should all fit," I nodded, glaring at Tyler as I realised he'd eaten the last slice of pizza and he smiled innocently.

Kate and Sarah suddenly squealed and tackled me to the floor in a hug, I groaned weakly as I hit the floor for the second time that night, pushing them off me when suddenly Reid yelled:

"HEATHER'S COMING DOWN NEXT WEEK!!"

Boy, he was really looking forward to meeting her, sweet.

* * *

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life, heartbreakerginny, .just courtney. , angelwithnoname and Kayla Ashlee for all reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	5. Damn, You Just Ruined Our?

A grin spread over my lips as I saw a very familiar motorcycle speed into the Spencer parking lot and skid expertly into a space, the space Josh was about to pull into, I laughed lightly and ran over to the person on the bike as they got off it, she pulled off her helmet and ran a hand through her black hair, grinning as she spotted me.

"Heather!" I cried happily and she hugged me quickly, her green eyes sparkling, "it's so good to see you!"

"You too, hun," she smiled, "so, where's Reid?"

"Urgh, you whore," I teased playfully and she laughed, I nodded to the steps where my friends were watching with interest, "that's Reid blondie."

She grinned and ran over to him, launching herself on him with a giggle as he let out a yell of surprise, "hey Reid!" she sang and he smirked.

"Hello, Heather," he said slowly, looking her over and I rolled my gray eyes at him as I joined my friends.

"Guys, this is Heather, as you can tell, Heath, this Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and the person you just bombarded is Reid as you already know," I explained and she nodded with a grin.

"Damn, you boys are way hotter in person," she observed and Sarah and Kate instantly wound their arms round their respective boyfriends, Heather grinned, "don't worry, I do not steal other people's guys, that goes against my moral code-" here I rolled my eyes once more "-but, Tyler is so not a twenty out of ten on the cute scale, he's a definite fifty, Lauren Olivia Summers."

"Your name's Lauren?" Tyler asked, his cheeks a slight pink color.

"I prefer Laurie," I shrugged, flicking Heather on the ear and she yelped, glaring at me, "that, Heather Diane Farmer, was for announcing my whole name, you know I hate it."

"You're a bitch sometimes," she declared.

"Sometimes? Honey, Summers is a bitch all the time," Aaron smirked, slinging an arm round Heather's shoulders, "I'm Aaron, what about you?"

She looked at him with disgust, plucking his arm off her, "I way out of your league boy, besides, I have my eye on blondie here," she replied with obvious disdain, glaring at Aaron and he scowled.

Reid was smirking, a lot.

"Listen up, sweetheart-"

Oooh, bad move.

"Why don't you listen?" Heather snapped, "I am not interested in you, so fuck off before I have Laurie here kick your ass in a race, you don't seem to have the balls to ride a real engine."

"Hey! Cars are way better than bikes!" I protested, "no offence Pogue," I added to the long haired boy who was watching with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll kick little Summers' ass in a race, when I win, you sleep with me," Aaron smirked, trailing his fingers down Heather's arm who grimaced, "but, if Summers does happen to beat me, I'll never talk to any of you ever again."

"Lau, you in?" Heather asked me.

"Never having Aaron talk to us ever again?" I smirked, folding my arms over my chest, "oh, I am so in."

"Lau, you don't have a car," Tyler hissed softly in my ear.

"Once around Ipswich, whoever gets back to school first, wins," Aaron grinned, his hazel eyes flashing at the challenge and I nodded, we shook hands and I turned to my friends.

"One of you, please lend me your car," I begged as Aaron waited for me by what used to be my car.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Tyler sighed, giving me his car keys and I smiled gratefully, hugging him tightly before running over to his Hummer and climbing in.

I pulled up to what was the starting line of the race, Sarah was standing between the cars, a scarf that looked suspiciously like Heather's in hand, she raised it over her head and I revved the engine of Tyler's Hummer with a smirk, she dropped it and before it hit the ground I was halfway out the parking lot, one hand on the gear change, the other on the steering wheel, I swung round a corner easily and glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing Aaron only a little bit behind me.

"Lau, please tell me we're not going to crash," Tyler said weakly and I grunted noncommittally, my attention on the race I was in, I couldn't let Heather sleep with a creep like Aaron, I couldn't lose.

With a quick gear change I speeded up, speeding past the garage I worked in and glancing once more into my rear view mirror and saw Aaron catching up, I cursed under my breath and dodged past a car in front of me, hoping to lose him in the morning traffic.

Thankfully all the traffic lights were green and I went straight through, "Laurie, he's catching up," Tyler said suddenly and I cursed again as I saw Aaron driving next to me, I pressed my foot further down on the accelerator and sped past him with a smirk, I wasn't New York Street Racer Champion for nothing you know.

"Tyler, don't sweat it, I know what I'm doing," I smiled as I saw him pale slightly at the speed, I swung round a corner that was a short cut to Spencer and I grinned as I spotted the school up ahead, the crowd of people that were waiting at the entrance of the parking lot leapt out of the way as I raced towards them, the second I was in the parking lot I slammed my foot on the brake and swung to a halt, making sure I was facing the entrance of the parking lot.

I got out the car and leaned against it as Aaron stopped in front of the Hummer, his face set in a scowl as Tyler got out of the car too and the others joined me, Heather grinning uncontrollably as Aaron stood directly in front of me, glaring down at me.

"You-"

"Nuh uh, no talking to us, remember our little bet?" I smirked, turning on my heel, taking my bag from the grinning Heather and heading into the school as the people who hated Aaron cheered, that was a lot of people.

"That was awesome," Reid breathed as he caught up with me.

"Thanks, blondie, I told you I was the champ," I winked, giving Tyler his keys, "thanks Tyler, couldn't have done it without you," I smiled, hugging him tightly and he hugged me back quickly.

"We've missed half of our first lesson," Caleb announced and I shrugged.

"Cool, that means everyone who was watching has too," I laughed, then my jaw dropped as Heather suddenly slammed Reid into the lockers and kissed him, my best friend was the strangest person I knew, "um, maybe we should give them some privacy," I said slowly before the rest of us all bolted into whatever classrooms we could find first.

Somehow only Tyler and I managed to go into the empty Business Studies classroom, we glanced at each other and instantly burst out laughing, I sat on a desk and laid down on it, putting my arms beneath my head and looking up at the pretty bland ceiling with a grin.

"Lau," Tyler said softly and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, Ty?" I smiled, then frowned slightly as I saw his serious expression, I raised myself up onto my elbows and looked at him worriedly, "Tyler? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, just forget it," he sighed, running a hand through his hair and I sat up properly, swinging my legs off the desk and frowning slightly at him, my legs swinging back and forth.

* * *

**(Tyler POV)**

My eyes were locked on the hypnotic sway of her lean, ivory colored legs, I knew she hated wearing skirts but I loved it when she did, I loved her legs, I gulped slightly, then realised she was talking, impatiently, an impatient Laurie was never good, it meant someone was going to get slapped and, since I was the only one in the room, it would probably be me.

"Tyler! Just tell me what's wrong!" she snapped and my eyes shot up to look into her gray ones, she sighed and ran a hand through her red hair, looking down into her lap, "I thought we were friends Tyler, why can't you tell me what's wrong?" she whispered, her fingers tightening on the edge of the desk, "don't you trust me? I've told you guys everything about me, I trust you, why can't you trust me?"

Stop talking, please stop talking, especially like that, I hate it when you sound disappointed, upset, even more so when it's directed at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" she continued quietly, her gray eyes soft as they stared into my blue ones.

I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth, I wanted to tell her, I did, but I didn't know how and I didn't want to lose her, in the space of a month she'd become so important to me, I couldn't tell her about what was happening tomorrow on my birthday, she might never talk to me again, but if I don't tell her, I'm taking that risk anyway.

"Tyler, whatever it is, I'll still be your friend," Laurie promised softly.

"You don't know that," I whispered and she was suddenly standing right in front of me, smiling slightly up at me.

"Try me, cute dude," she said and I smiled back at her slightly.

"I'll need to talk to the other guys first though, it's to do with all of us, okay?" I asked and she nodded slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god, are you guys all having secret orgies every weekend with Sarah and Kate and want me to join in?" she grinned cheekily and blush dusted my cheeks, making her giggle and she kissed my cheek quickly, "you are a sweetheart Tyler Simms, and one day, you're going to make some girl very happy."

'Maybe I want that girl to be you,' I thought, wrapping my arms around Laurie's slender waist as she hugged me loosely, she was taller than the average girl, most only just reached my shoulders, the top of her head just tickled my nose, she was lean, but loved eating ice cream, she ran every morning before her shower, she loved cars and engines, she hated acting like a girly girl and wore clothes that were baggy most of the time because she always said she wanted guys to talk to her because they wanted to know her, instead of wanting to just get into her pants, she couldn't dance to save her life as she always told Sarah whenever the blonde tried to get her dancing in Nicky's.

Laurie was an open book, she let all her emotion shine from her eyes, she gave you the information you wanted if she trusted you, if she didn't then she'd close, lock up and throw away the key, when she didn't like you she'd use sarcasm and an icy demeanour to get you leave her the hell alone, if she liked you then she'd grin and tease you, her eyes always sparkling with emotion.

"Hm, Ty, as much as I like hugging you, hun, that's the bell, we have to go," Laurie giggled, snapping me out of my thoughts and I blushed slightly as I let her go, "Ty, no matter what it is you and the guys have as a secret and may or may not tell me, if you do tell me, I promise you, I will always be here for you," she said and I nodded with a smile, she grinned and ruffled my hair, "good boy, now let's go, we have history and you, Tyler Simms, are a very comfy pillow, so chop chop!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her cheerfulness, "okay, okay, you got work after school today?" I asked and she nodded, "afterwards, I'll pick you up and we'll go to Nicky's with the others, yeah?" I suggested as Reid joined us, his blonde hair ruffled, lipgloss smeared over his lips, a look of wild delight in his eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure Tyler," Laurie nodded slowly, glancing Reid up and down, taking in his ruffled appearance, "so, Reid, sweetie, have fun with Heather?"

"Oh god yes," he nodded, "I think I love her, she did things Tyler, Laurie, she did so many delightful things, I think I may just have to marry her."

"Uh huh, where is she?" Laurie laughed.

"Provost's office, she has to get her stuff, you know, timetable, locker information, dorm key," Reid answered, his eyes glazed over as he thought about Heather.

"That's nice, Reid, you have lipgloss everywhere, hun," Laurie pointed out and he absently wiped the lipgloss off his lips as we sat down, Reid and I sitting either side of Laurie in an act of unconscious protection.

Ten minutes past into the lesson and Laurie was sleeping against my shoulder, her red hair tickling my cheek while Reid was in la-la land thinking of Heather.

"I HAVE ARRIVED!!" Heather cried as she skidded into the classroom and Reid sat up straighter with a grin while Mrs Skye, the teacher, glared at the black haired girl was grinning.

"Oh my god! Harry and Draco were banging in the Transfiguration classroom!" Laurie suddenly yelled, starting into the world of the living at Heather's shout and everyone looked at her with shocked expressions, "hey, those boys are hot," she defended while Heather nodded in agreement, parking herself in Reid's lap.

"I'll just sit here, teacher," she smiled at Mrs Skye who scowled, "thanks, miss, carry on teaching."

"Miss Farmer, can you please sit in your designated seat beside Miss Snider?" Mrs Skye snapped and Heather pouted, wrapping her arms round Reid who kissed her neck quickly, making her grin.

"Oh come on, do not make me leave him!" she wailed as Laurie settled herself back against my shoulder and fell back to sleep, her breath hitting my neck softly.

"Miss Farmer! Move otherwise you'll have detention and not be able to see Mr Garwin at all!" Mrs Skye ordered and Heather kissed Reid with a pout before sitting next to a scowling Kira.

"Hey, baby boy," Reid whispered to me and I glanced at him, "when are you going to get up the courage to ask Laurie out man? Even Heather, whose only been here about an hour can see you like Lau."

"We're friends, and she wants to know about what we can do," I answered, also whispering and Reid shrugged.

"I trust her not to tell anyone, we'll talk to Pogue and Caleb as well, I'm sure they'll say the same thing," he muttered, "and you like Laurie as way more than a friend, you do talk in your sleep you know, and I woke up to pee last night and I heard you muttering her name in that perverted sleep of yours."

Blush rose up cheeks and Reid smirked.

"So you were dreaming about her?" he teased, "I was only kidding, but dude, or as Laurie likes to call you, cute dude, ask her out, tell her you like her and all will work out, I promise you."

"Shut up Reid, she might wake up and hear you," I hissed, that damn blush on my cheeks.

"At least then she'd know about your little crush on her," Reid smirked, I reached round Laurie and punched him, she moaned softly at the movement and moved closer, her body pressed against the side of mine, my blush grew darker and Reid's smirk grew, "dude, she likes you too, I can see it, she sleeps on you, sits on you, she always goes to you for help, it'll be exactly the same if you get together, just with sex."

My blush grew even darker at that and he smirked.

"Tyler, please tell me you're not a virgin," he said.

"I'm not," I hissed, "just because I don't shag anyone who throws their knickers at me doesn't mean I'm a virgin, Reid."

"Hey, I don't shag any girl who throws her knickers at me," he protested, then grinned pervertedly, "some weren't wearing any."

I shot him a glare and he just grinned at me.

"Mr Simms! Mr Garwin! Would you care to tell the rest of the class which is so enthralling you find the need to talk about it during my lesson?" Mrs Skye snapped sarcastically at us as I went to retort, "and Miss Summers had better wake up before I grant her yet another detention for sleeping in my lesson!"

With a nod I gently shook Laurie and she groaned sleepily before her eyes fluttered open and she frowned up at me, "is the lesson over?" she yawned, sitting up properly and running a hand through her red hair.

"No, Mrs Skye just threatened you with detention though, so I'd stay awake," Reid answered for me and Laurie groaned.

"Miss Summers! Can you save whatever you, Mr Simms and Mr Garwin have planned for after my class please?!" Mrs Skye interrupted, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Damn girl, you just ruined our threesome," smirked Laurie, her gray eyes flashing at the chance of having some fun, Mrs Skye's jaw dropped as did everyone else's, Reid was grinning, Heather was trying to stop herself laughing and I blushing slightly.

"Miss Summers, get out of my classroom!" Mrs Skye yelled and Laurie pouted as she packed all her things into her bag, though her eyes still held her laughter.

"We'll finish this later boys," she whispered seductively to Reid and me, loud enough for everyone to hear, before leaving the classroom, her hips swaying and Heather cheered her on.

"Yeah! You go Laurie!" she was whistled and I heard Laurie laugh lightly as Mrs Skye slammed the door shut after her, there were still goosebumps covering my arms from the way she whispered to me.

Reid looked at me knowingly and I deliberately ignored him by jotting down notes, though I couldn't get the sound of Laurie's voice out my mind, a note suddenly slid into my vision and I sighed as I opened it.

_You want to hold her, you want to kiss her, you want to fuck her_

Damn Reid.

**Fine, I admit it, I like her, okay? Happy now?**

I passed the note back to Reid and saw him grin out the corner of my eye.

_I knew it baby boy, tell her, tell her you like her, today, understand?_

With a slight frown I wrote back

**No Reid, I don't want to wreck our friendship, she means a lot to me**

_TELL HER!!_

**You can't make me**

Childish I know.

_Fine, I'll tell her_

"Don't you dare Reid!" I shouted, standing and glaring down at him while everyone else stared at me.

"What you going to do about it?" Reid grinned, his eyes flashing at the challenge.

"I'll-I'll-I'll tell her you're lying!" I retorted.

"Yeah, who do you think she'll believe?" he said calmly.

"Tyler," everyone else answered for me and I smirked triumphantly while Reid pouted sulkily.

"Mr Simms! Mr Garwin! Leave!" ordered Mrs Skye and Heather for some reason joined us as we left, a grin settled on her tanned face.

"So, Tyler, you going to tell Lau that you like her?" she asked mischievously and I groaned, then Heather squealed and leapt on a figure walking down the corridor, "oh! I'm so proud of you Lau! I taught you so well!"

"Uh huh, get off, hugging rights are reserved for Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and sometimes Sarah and Kate," Laurie laughed, pushing her best friend off her who giggled, "I'm trying to find something to do for the rest of the day, I can't be bothered to go to lessons, I haven't got anymore with Ty who's my usual pillow."

"Hm, didn't it used to be Danny Lewis?" Heather grinned, her green eyes flicking to me to gauge my reaction and I tensed slightly.

"Nah, he was creepy, he tried to feel me up during every single English Lit lesson," Laurie shuddered and I relaxed as we made our way outside, "I didn't really fall asleep during lessons much in New York, if I did I used the desk, much safer."

Heather laughed and got her helmet from her locker as we passed it and we then continued on outside, Laurie and Heather chatting excitedly and Laurie was telling Heather about the party up at the Dells on Friday to celebrate the end of the semester, despite it being winter.

They both shivered slightly as we hit the winter air and Laurie bolted over to my Hummer, pouting at me to open it as Reid joined Heather at her bike, they both had those perverted glints in their eyes and I rolled my blue ones while Laurie just giggled and got in the passenger seat.

"They are so made for each other," she said as she flicked all the heaters on, "don't you think?"

"Yeah, made for each other," I nodded with sigh, pulling out of the space and following them out the parking lot, "you know, I want to tell you something."

"Oh yeah?" Laurie smiled expectantly.

"Not the really big thing, I still need to talk to Pogue and Caleb," I said, then took a deep breath, "it's a question, a hypothetic question," I paused and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "okay, let's say there's this guy and he likes this girl but he doesn't know how to tell her because he doesn't want her to hate him, how would he tell her?"

"Um, okay, the hypothetic guy should just tell the hypothetic girl and hope for the best because if he doesn't then he might lose the hypothetic girl and wonder would could've been," Laurie answered slowly, "why? Who do you like?"

"It was hypothetical!" I protested and she just smiled knowingly.

"Of course, hun," she said softly, I glanced at her and thought I saw a flash of sadness in her gray eyes but before I could be sure she had turned to look out the window, "I have work at half three, I won't be late, will I?"

I just shook my head and whispered a soft 'no'.

* * *

**Thanks to BlueEyedGossipGirl and Booth-Bones4life for reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!!**

**Oh, and the first line from Reid in the note was from Miss Congeniality, I just changed it a bit**


	6. Go Baby Boy!

**(Laurie POV)**

Sarah was bugging me to dance with her and Kate again, Heather instantly jumped up and joined them, knowing I wouldn't step foot on that damn dance floor, I stood too and Sarah looked at me hopefully, I just smiled and made my way over to Caleb and Pogue who were playing foosball.

"Hey guys," I smiled and they muttered quick hellos, concentrating on their game, so I went over to Reid and Tyler who were playing pool, "hello boys," I grinned, poking Reid in the side as he went to take a shot and he yelped in surprise, missing the shot completely.

"Laurie," he growled and I smiled sweetly, swinging myself up onto the side of the pool table and he glared at me, so I pouted my irresistible pout that only Caleb could turn down for some reason, worked like a charm on everyone else, "Laurie, move," Reid ordered, grabbed my legs and yanking me off the table.

"Ow! Tyler, Reid hurt me!" I whined and Tyler just grinned at me, "fine, don't defend me, after I've got you an awesome birthday present."

"Oh god, please tell me baby boy's going to get some," Reid smirked and I whacked him over the back of the head while Tyler blushed.

"Be nice to cute dude," I ordered with a frown, flicking the blonde on the nose for good measure, "and no, I'm going to sleep with him," I sighed, then grinned and winked at the boy, "unless he wants me to."

"Oh, he wants you," Reid assured me and even I blushed slightly while Tyler's blush grew even darker, Reid smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "do you want him?"

I didn't know how to answer that, I glanced at Tyler who was staring determinedly at the pool table, his cheeks a dark red.

"He deserves better than me," I said honestly and both boys looked at me with raised eyebrows, a flash of hurt lingering in Tyler's blue eyes, I frowned slightly and nudged him gently in the side, "hey, you do, I'm a bitch, you're too sweet to put up with me."

"Maybe I want to put up with you," he said suddenly and my eyes widened slightly, Reid's jaw dropped.

"He really is going to," the blonde boy muttered.

"Maybe I don't care that you're a bitch, even though you're not," Tyler continued.

"He really is going to tell her," Reid mumbled.

"Maybe I really like you."

"You go baby boy!"

"Maybe I think that I don't deserve better, because there's no one better than you."

"Tell her Ty! Tell her!"

Then the blue eyed, black haired boy pressed his lips to mine gently and I was still in shock at all that he'd said, he pulled back slowly, looking at me hesitantly and I put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss, my gray eyes fluttering closed as his soft lips slowly moved over mine, his arms sliding round my waist and pulling me closer, we slowly pulled apart after a while and smiled shyly at each other while Reid grinned at us and everyone else gaped.

"Baby boy, this is one of the proudest moments of my life," Reid announced and I glared at him for ruining the moment, "oh can it Laurie, I got everything on camera."

"You what?!" I yelled, leaping at the blonde who was waving his phone at me, "gimme that!" I ordered, tackling him to the ground and trying to grab the phone, "ow! Shit Reid! Don't slap me! Just give me the damn phone!"

"GET OFF ME!!" Reid shouted, trying to push me away as I still scrabbled for the phone.

"GIMME THE GODDAMN PHONE REID!!" I retorted, managing to grab the phone and I leapt up, running behind a laughing Tyler and deleting the video with a smirk, I threw the device back to Reid and he just smirked.

"I already sent it to Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, Heather, Tyler and you, knowing Sarah and Kate, they've already sent it to half the school to let everyone know the last Son of Ipswich is taken," Reid replied airily and I growled, going to destroy him but Tyler caught me round the waist and held me back.

"Don't kill him, he is my best friend," Tyler whispered calmly in my ear and I leaned back against him, still glaring at Reid who was grinning as the others appeared, also grinning, Heather looked especially proud.

"Lau, that kiss looked so hot," she nodded seriously and I kicked Reid right in the shin with a growl, he winced abut refused to show how much it really hurt, then we all tensed as Josh and Aaron with all their cronies came over.

"What the hell is this Laurie?!" Josh yelled at me, grabbing my arm and yanking me towards him, "why have I just gotten a video of you kissing him?!" here he nodded to Tyler who was glaring at him hatefully.

"Okay, one, let me go you stupid twat," I hissed, pushing him off me and rubbing my wrist, "two, I can kiss anyone I want, three, you can thank Reid for the video and four, why have you suddenly started caring what I do now?"

"You're still my sister, Laurie," Josh said softly, "we're twins."

"Yeah, you've really been acting like it over the past month," I spat sarcastically, blinking back the traitorous tears that had built, "just leave me alone Josh, I don't care what you have to say, just like you don't care about me, not anymore."

Hurt flickered across his face for a moment before he put on an uncaring expression.

"Fine, just remember who told you not to be with him when he knocks you up and leaves," Josh smirked and Tyler moved towards him, a look of fury set on his face, but I caught his hand.

"Leave it Ty, he's not worth it," I said softly, then turned back to Josh, "what happened to you Josh? We used to be so close, I felt like I could tell you anything, now I'm scared to let you anywhere near me in case the asshole disease hits me as hard as it's hit you."

Reid snorted with laughter but quickly silenced as Heather elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're not my brother anymore, Josh, I hate who you've become, I never thought I'd say that, but I do, I hate you so much right now and I just want my brother back," I whispered and Josh looked at the floor for a second before leaving the bar and I bit my bottom lip as tears welled up in my eyes, "was I too harsh?" I asked the others and they shook their heads.

"No, Lau, he had it coming," Pogue assured me as Tyler gave me a reassuring hug.

I glanced at the door, biting my bottom lip worriedly.

"He's still my brother," I said softly, my eyes sad and Heather hugged me quickly.

"He's still an asshole," she grinned and I couldn't help but laugh, "come and dance, pretty please," she pouted and shook my head.

"No way, Heath, you know I can't dance to save my life," I protested as she, Kate and Sarah all literally dragged me kicking and screaming onto the dance floor.

"Just move your hips in time to the music, everyone can dance," Sarah smiled, swaying her own in time to the music to show me and I sighed before following her example, "you can dance!" she exclaimed, "you lied to us!"

"Yeah, well, after a very drunken night in New York I swore off dancing for life," I sighed, Kate and Sarah shot me questioning looks and I sighed as we danced easily, "I got pissed, really pissed, and got up on a table to dance, I fell off and dislocated my shoulder, hurt like fuck."

Kate and Sarah were spluttering with laughter while Heather was laughing openly, I glared at them all and they just smiled innocently, I shook my head in amusement and moved in time with the music and the other three girls, Heather placed her hands on my hips and swung me round so we were facing each other and it was just like old times, before I got pissed, danced on a table and dislocated my shoulder of course, we used to go out clubbing a lot back in New York and this was how we'd attract the guys' attention.

I shot a glance over and Reid and Tyler who were gaping at us, I giggled and whispered in Heather's ear, "check them out," I said simply and she smirked, looking over at Tyler and Reid who were practically drooling, we heard Kate and Sarah giggle behind us and I turned, Heather's hands still on my hips.

"Have you seen them?" Kate grinned at me and I nodded.

"Their eyes are practically falling out of their heads," Sarah laughed and I grinned.

"That, my dears, is the idea," I said and they laughed, "hey, it worked back in New York."

"It did, every time we did this we got some," Heather nodded, resting her head on my shoulder as we continued dancing, "it was good too, though you always got it from Ricky, even after you guys broke up you still used to shag each other at every possible opportunity."

"I thought you said that you and Ricky were like brother and sister?" Kate frowned.

"Yeah, incestuous ones," Heather scoffed and I sighed.

"I lied, he broke up with me and it really hurt, but then he'd click his fingers and I somehow found myself back in bed with him, so I lied and made out like we were something we weren't, but I am so over him," I nodded determinedly and the other two girls nodded in understanding with sympathetic looks as the song finished, "so, who fancies a drink? I'll get them in," I smiled and the other three nodded their agreement.

I made my way over to the bar and Tyler joined me, his arm wrapping round my waist as though to show the other guys that I was with him and they weren't allowed anywhere near me, I smiled slightly and ordered drinks for everyone, leaning against him slightly and he held me tighter.

"Lau, this means we're together now, right?" he murmured in my ear and I smirked as I kissed him.

"Oh hell yeah," I nodded.

* * *

Why was I watching the boys last swimming practice with Sarah, Kate and Heather again?

Tyler walked out of the changing rooms and I grinned as I saw him speedos.

Oh yeah, that's why, damn, that boy looked good in them tiny little things, he spotted me and I shot him a wink, he smiled at me while Reid and Heather were mouthing obscene things to each other, Kate and Sarah were just chatting and completely ignoring their delicious boyfriends in speedos, I suppose they were used to it, I was usually working when they had swim practice but Charlie had given me the day off so I was enjoying the view.

"Heather, quit it," I sighed, taking in Tyler's lean physique with a smile, he didn't have immensely defined muscles, but he was lean and had a 'v' defining his waistline, Heather nudged me with a smirk and I glared at her for interrupting my inspection, "what Heath? I was having fun."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you were practically drooling, just like them girls," Heather laughed and we all looked over at the door where there was a group of giggling freshmen girls staring at our boys.

Sarah, Kate, Heather and I instantly frowned, then I had an idea and I whispered to them quickly, they grinned and we all made our way over to the girls, pretending like we weren't and leaned against the wall nearby them.

"Yeah, last night was so amazing," Heather said in a whisper, but loud enough for the girls to hear, "Reid was so good, best I've ever had."

"God I know," Sarah grinned, "at least, I know what you mean, Caleb is just perfection, I swear, he gets better every time."

"I bet you haven't done on a motorcycle though," Kate smirked, "a bit cold but we soon warmed up if you catch my drift."

"Uh huh, at least in the back of Tyler's Hummer it's warm and you have more room to spread out," I replied with a giggle and the girls gasped, we all looked over at them and I raised my eyebrows, "are you eavesdropping?"

"Have you really slept with them?" the bravest looking girl asked.

"Who said anything about sex?" Sarah frowned in all innocence, "we were talking about making out."

"Of course," Heather smirked, glancing at us as we grinned, "we could always give you tips on your performance if the need be."

"Heather, we talked about this," Kate scolded, her eyes sparkling playfully, "no giving the freshman tips on love making, remember the last time with the freshman guys?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny," I giggled.

"Yep, they were so good after I taught them everything, you want to fuck someone, go after them, not after our guys, now shoo little girlies," Heather ordered and the girls bolted, their cheeks bright red.

"Nice one Heath, but you do realise the rumours this will produce?" I laughed, high fiving my best friend who shrugged.

"I gave the freshman at Jameson's lessons on making out, what's wrong with taking a step further?" she grinned mischievously and I grimaced as did Kate and Sarah, "what?" Heather laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Good to have you here, Heath," I smiled and she winked at someone over my shoulder, I turned and came face to face with a wet Tyler Simms, "hello Tyler," I said slowly with a devious grin, letting my eyes gradually make my up his dripping wet chest to rest on his face, "have I ever mentioned how much I love swimming?"

"No," he replied, then a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes and I raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler, what're you planning?" I asked and he suddenly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, "Tyler! Put me down!" I ordered, then screamed in shock as he jumped in the swimming pool with me still in his arms and me still fully clothed, "TYLER!!" I screamed furiously as everyone else laughed, he hastily swam away from me and I climbed out of the pool, "shut up you three," I snapped at Sarah, Heather and Kate as I passed them, dripping wet.

"I love Tyler," Heather gasped out through her uncontrollable laughter.

"I know, he is officially my new best friend," Kate spluttered.

Sarah just laughed.

I growled furiously and stormed out of the swimming pool room, a hand touched my shoulder and I swung round to see a very apologetic Tyler Simms.

"Don't even talk to me, Tyler, I am mad at you," I snapped, then took the towel he was holding, "and thank you for this."

"I'm sorry Lau, I just thought it'd be fun," he said softly and I sighed, he looked so cute and sweet when he was sorry.

"Fine, just don't do it again," I sighed, rubbing the towel over my hair, "and I don't suppose you have any spare clothes I can borrow, birthday boy?"

"Uh yeah, just wait here," he smiled weakly and I sighed again as he went into the changing rooms.

Shivering slightly, I continued drying my red hair that now looked more blood red than its usual deep red color, Tyler was soon back and gave me a black t-shirt along with a pair of jeans, a belt that looked like it came from Sarah and a bag for my wet things.

"Thanks, Ty," I said quietly, taking the things and heading into the girls changing room, pausing at the door and turning with a grin, "and just so you know, I think you look best in your speedos."

He blushed slightly and I giggled softly, kissing his cheek before going into the changing room, I pulled off my soaked clothes quickly and dried myself down before pulling on the dry clothes and shoving the wet things into the bag along with my shoes which her drenched.

I left the changing room and found the others waiting for me, "you, Tyler Simms, are going to have to carry me considering my shoes are soaked and I can't wear them," I said sternly, jumping on his back and he sighed with a small smile, holding my thighs so I wouldn't fall, "and we'll need to stop at my house so I can get some dry things that actually fit, except maybe a shirt, I like this shirt, it's comfy."

"Aw, and you look cute in it too," Heather cooed and I slapped her over the back of the head, she glared up at me, "hey, I was giving you a compliment, why'd you slap me?"

"Because you also think that the aliens in Alien Vs Predator are cute," I sighed and she scowled.

"They are in a creepy, slimy, but cool way," she pouted while everyone looked at her like she was crazy and I grinned, "you guys just can't see the cuteness."

"Wait, she said I was a fifty on the cute scale," Tyler frowned and I kissed his cheek quickly.

"Yeah, well she was actually right about that," I said softly and grinned as he blushed lightly while the others laughed, "hey, where're we going tonight? You guys said-" I was cut off by Caleb slapping a hand over my mouth and shooting me a 'shut the hell up no one else is meant to know' glare, I licked his hand and he yanked it away with a cry of disgust, I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him, "like I was saying, you guys said we'd do something fun," I lied and Caleb nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, it will be," Pogue smiled and I raised an eyebrow as Tyler let me go and I hopped into the Hummer.

"Okay, see you guys later when I'm in my own, dry clothes and have shoes on my delightful feet," I waved to the others as Reid, Tyler and Heather were the only ones who got into the Hummer with me.

"Bye, Laurie," the others laughed.

The ride to my house was chatter filled and excited, I was carried piggy back style into my house Tyler and grinned at my mom who raised an eyebrow at us, the shook her head and left it, she knew I was a weird child. Tyler carried me up to my room while Reid and Heather went to talk to my parents who liked the two whores for some reason, guess they didn't know what they were really like.

"Thanks, Ty," I smiled as he dropped me off in my room, I kissed him quickly and he pulled me back to him, his lips pressing back onto mine insistently, his hands holding my face tenderly, his thumbs stroking my cheeks lightly.

"Do you promise to stay with me after what we tell you tonight?" he whispered to me, his blue eyes pleading as they stared into my gray ones.

"Of course I do," I promised, "it can't be that bad Tyler."

He smiled slightly and let me go, I smiled back and went into my room, shutting my door before grabbing a pair of jeans and my leather jacket, I slipped into them quickly and brushed my hair, did my make up since the last coat had been washed off in the pool, put on a pair of shoes and left my room, smiling at Tyler as I saw him waiting for me, he smiled back and linked our hands.

"Parental figures, I'm going out tonight, since it is Friday and you love me, I don't know if I'll be home, but trust me, okay?" I said as I entered the sitting room where my parents, Reid and Heather were.

"Yes, daughter," my dad sighed, waving his hand to dismiss us, "now leave."

"Gone parental figures, gone," I grinned, skipping out the house after grabbing my bag and my mom told me to use protection, I froze as I heard that and let out a yell of disgust, "parental motherly figure! You shouldn't assume I'm shagging anyone! Ew!"

"Well, just telling my baby to be careful," my mom laughed and I slammed the front door.

"I love your mom, Lau, I truly do," Heather grinned as we climbed into the back of Tyler's Hummer.

"I don't at this precise moment in time," I grimaced.

"She doesn't care if you're banging baby boy here, you guys can have some fun tonight for Tyler's birthday," Reid smirked and I flicked him in the back of the head as Tyler blushed.

"I told you before not to tease Tyler, we only got together yesterday," I scolded.

"Heather and I shagged on the first day we met," Reid grinned, winking at Heather who leaned over and kissed him, "and it was good."

"Very good," Heather nodded.

Tyler and I grimaced.

* * *

A few hours later when it was dark we pulled up in the woods by the Dells next to Caleb's Mustang, we all got out the car and greeted the others, they grinned back at us before Reid led Heather to the party with Sarah and Kate, leaving me alone with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler who led me deeper into the woods, away from the people.

"Guys, where're we going?" I asked hesitantly and Tyler put an arm around me, "yeah, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Just hold on, we'll explain in a minute," Caleb said quietly, turning his head and shooting me a quick smile, "just trust us, okay?"

"I do trust you, I just don't like woods," I frowned, shivering slightly, "or the cold."

They chuckled slightly and Tyler pulled me closer to him, his body heat warming me up and I moved as close as I could to him, suddenly feeling wary as we came to a stop in a deserted clearing, Tyler slowly stepped away from me so all three of them were standing in front of me and I gasped as I saw all of them had pitch black eyes, I stepped away from them, fear pulsing through my veins.

"Laurie, trust us, please," Tyler whispered, his eyes flickering back to their usual blue color and Pogue and Tyler let their eyes go back to normal too.

I just stared at them through wide eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life and heartbreakerginny for reviews and I hope you liked and review this chapter!!**


	7. Poguie Woguie Bear

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I managed to get a few words out.

"What the hell?" I whispered hoarsely.

"We're witches Laurie, like the stories say," Pogue said bluntly and I gulped.

"Okay, prove it," I said defiantly, folding my arms over my chest and looking at them with a raised eyebrow, Tyler sighed and his eyes flashed black as midnight again, I looked to my left as I sensed movement there and my jaw dropped as I saw a log hanging in mid air, "okay," I squeaked, "I believe you."

Tyler dropped the log and it crashed back to the ground as Caleb glanced at his watch, "we get our powers on a thirteenth birthday as a test of sorts," the eldest boy explained quickly, "on our eighteenth birthday our powers become our life, they're addictive though and if you get addicted you die because you have to keep Using, it's like a drug, you know?"

I nodded slowly, "uh huh," I mumbled and Tyler looked at me worriedly.

"Laurie, do you hate me?" he whispered and I smiled.

"Nah, I have a witch for a boyfriend and three friends, I am unstoppable," I cackled evilly and they rolled their eyes with relieved smiles, "do Kate and Sarah know?"

"Yeah, we told them long before we met you Lau," Pogue answered and I nodded.

"Good, now, can we get to the party?" I pouted and they grinned at me, though Tyler's eyes flickered with something as he looked down at his watch.

"Yeah, but at eleven sixteen, we gotta go," Caleb shrugged as they led me back to the party, the thumping music growing louder with each step we took.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Tyler's Ascending, it's not exactly something for the public to see," Pogue replied, "you'll stay with the girls, okay? We don't want you seeing this."

"Why? What happens?" I demanded, looking at each of them in turn, "tell me otherwise I'll-I'll think of something painful to do to each one of you."

"Don't worry, just stay with the girls, understand?" Tyler smiled at me, though it was strained, he wrapped an arm round me and kissed my cheek swiftly as we joined the others, Kate and Sarah smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Please don't tell me I missed out on an awesome orgy?" Heather whined as she and Reid pulled apart for some air.

"No, Heath, you didn't," I laughed, leaning against Tyler comfortably and he held onto me tighter, "come on birthday boy, we're dancing," I declared, grinning and grabbing his hand before dragging him into the throng of dancing people.

"I thought you didn't dance!" Sarah called after us with a laugh.

"It's a one night only show!" I answered, putting Tyler's hands on my hips and moving in time to the music as Heather and Reid joined us.

"I had to see the show," Reid grinned and I laughed with a roll of my eyes, "what? It's one night only, you said so yourself, though after your performance in Nicky's last you should take up a permanent spot with Heather."

I just slapped the blonde boy over the back of the head and continued dancing with Tyler who was grinning at the display, I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he laughed lightly, moving a hand to my face and brushing a stray lock of my red hair from it, then gently placed his lips over mine, our movements stopping as my hands rested on his lean chest and everything else seemed to melt away so it was just Tyler and me, his fingers brushing my cheeks softly before sliding down to my waist and pulling me closer to him, I smiled slightly into the kiss and he chuckled lightly against my lips.

"HEY!!" Kate's voice suddenly yelled and I pulled back with a frown of annoyance.

"What Kate?" I snapped and she grinned.

"Come, girl dancing time," she chirped, dragging me away and I scowled while Tyler just laughed lightly with the other guys.

Kate and I joined the already dancing Heather and Sarah who smiled happily at us as they yanked into the middle of them as we began dancing, I rolled my hips in time with Heather's in an old routine we'd made up years ago and laughed as she whispered about how Reid and Tyler won't be able to keep their hands off us tonight after the party.

Then my eyes caught something over Heather's shoulder and I froze, my eyes widening, my jaw dropping, she frowned at me, then turned and her own green eyes widened before she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the mass of people, hiding us.

"You're over him, Lau, Ricky is nothing anymore, you have Tyler," she said to me sternly, shaking my shoulders slightly and I nodded.

"What is he doing here though Heather?" I asked and she frowned slightly with a shrug.

"I don't know, but he is nothing to you, you hear me?" she snapped and I nodded again, she smiled slightly and hugged me, "besides, you have Mt Cute over there to make out with and have fun with."

"I know," I laughed as Sarah and Kate joined us, looking concerned.

"What's up?" they asked in unison.

"Um, you know how I told you about Ricky?" I said hesitantly and they said 'yes' slowly, "he's here," I whispered, gesturing to the blonde who was talking to Kira, who scowled and pointed towards us, "oh fuck, he cannot come over here," I muttered as he swiftly made his way through the crowd and stopped in front of us, "okay, maybe he can," I mumbled under my breath, running a hand through my red hair.

"Laurie," he said my name softly, like I was the most important person in the world to him, he always said it like that and I always fell for it.

"What do you want Ricky?" I snapped, taking a smart step back as he reached out a hand to touch my cheek, I bumped into someone and turned, feeling relieved as I saw Tyler who put an arm round my shoulders.

"Everything okay here, Lau?" he asked me, a hint of possessiveness entering his otherwise calm voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Ty," I smiled, leaning into the embrace and then glaring at Ricky, "I won't ask again, what do you want Ricky?"

"Lau, I'm sorry about how I treated you in the past love, but I want you back, you can live with me in New York, it'll be great," he grinned, ignoring Tyler completely.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ricky, she's with me," Tyler said in a deadly calm voice, holding me slightly tighter and I glanced between them anxiously as Ricky frowned.

"Laurie, love, is this true?" Ricky whispered, like I'd done some heinous crime.

"Yeah, so what?" Heather cut in, Reid at her side, both looking protective, Reid because he was Reid and Heather because she knew Ricky all the right strings to pull to have me at his feet.

"Laurie, come on sweetheart, I love you," Ricky continued, ignoring everyone and staring into my eyes with his brown ones, "and you love me, don't you?"

"No," I answered quietly, moving closer to Tyler, "I may have done a long time ago, but not anymore Ricky, we're through and we have been for a long time.

"I made a mistake, Laurie," he said, his tone growing harsher, "I forgive you for sleeping with him, now can we just leave please?"

"Okay, one, I haven't slept with Tyler, not yet anyway," I growled, leaving Tyler's side and standing directly in front of my glaring ex, "two, our entire relationship was a mistake, I was a kid, and three, stay the hell away from me and my friends, understand?"

He glared at me, his fists clenching before he suddenly grabbed me and slammed his lips onto mine, I struggled against him and was suddenly yanked away from him by a livid looking Caleb and Pogue while Reid held back a furious Tyler who looked ready to kill.

"Tyler! Baby boy! Calm down!" Reid was yelling and I glanced at my watch.

"Guys, it's eleven thirteen," I whispered to Pogue and Caleb who paled slightly and grabbed Tyler's arms, dragging him away, us girls automatically followed, Sarah and Kate looking at me worriedly while Heather looked angry.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked me in concern as we got some drinks and the boys went into the woods with a now obliging Tyler, then I saw him snap at Pogue who hesitated before coming back over to us.

"Hey baby, shouldn't you…?" Kate left her question trail off and Pogue shook his head.

"Nah, Caleb and Reid said they got the car sorted," he shrugged, making up a quick excuse as to why he was still here, "and Tyler wanted to make sure that Ricky guy didn't try anything else."

"Well, why isn't he here?" Heather frowned in confusion.

"I taught him about fixing cars so he's probably helping out Caleb and Reid," I lied for Pogue who looked like he didn't know what to say, he shot me a grateful when Heather shrugged and got another drink and I just smiled back at him, stealing a bottle of beer from Heather who scowled at me, "oh please, you so love me," I teased as she declared she hated me.

"Nah uh," she argued.

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh-"

"Shut up!" Pogue, Kate and Sarah cried, the girls laughing slightly and I grinned while Heather just giggled.

I downed my beer quickly and soon got myself dragged into a drinking contest with Heather and Pogue while Sarah and Kate watched with amusement, by the time we were on our tenth bottles, slightly tipsy at this point, Caleb, Reid and a very tired looking Tyler appeared, we grinned at them as we chugged down our beers.

"Hey guys," I giggled, grabbing another bottle and knocking the cap off as Pogue and Heather did the same.

"One two three!" Sarah said quickly and I put the bottle to my lips, gulping the alcohol down quickly, I used to play these games with Heather back in New York all the time, I placed the now empty bottle on the table next to me and smirked as the other two just finished.

"One more!" Heather cried happily, giggling drunkenly while I was tipsy, she had a lower tolerance of alcohol than me, we all grabbed new bottles of beer but Tyler took mine away from me while Reid did the same to Heather who pouted.

"Tyler," I whined, trying to grab the bottle but somehow ended up nearly falling over, okay, so maybe I was slightly more than tipsy, "I was going to drink that."

"Exactly, was as in the past tense," Tyler sighed, his arms round my waist so I wouldn't fall over.

"Hey, I said that," I grinned, putting my arms round his neck and hugging him, "when we first met, you remember?" I slurred my words slightly and he sighed.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"No, I'm a little tipsy," I corrected with a frown, poking him on the nose and he rolled his blue eyes, "Tyler, you're really hot in speedos, you know that?"

He blushed slightly and I giggled while Reid tried to coax Heather back to the car and the others watched in amusement, Pogue leaning against Kate and declaring she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Yeah! You tell her Poguie Woguie Bear!" I laughed and Heather cheered while Pogue grinned at us and gave us the thumbs up, then my stomach suddenly lurched and I clamped a hand over my mouth, "I think I'm going to puke," I mumbled and Tyler hastily led me away from the crowd.

I vomited in the bushes and Tyler sweetly held my red hair away from my face of no sick would get in it, I straightened up after a couple of minutes and wiped away the vomit from my lips, Tyler held out a packet of mints to me and I threw a couple into my mouth with a weak smile.

"Thanks Tyler," I mumbled, "how did the whole thingy go?"

"Good," he sighed tiredly, running a hand through his black hair and looking at me in concern, "come on, you can crash at mine tonight, no offence Lau, but you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks, what a sweet and loving boyfriend you are," I drawled sarcastically, sucking on the mints contently and he smiled slightly as he put an arm round my waist and led me to his car.

"Reid, I'm taking Laurie back to my place so she can sleep, you can get a ride from Caleb, right?" he said to the blonde who was supporting a very drunk Heather who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah," Reid nodded absently and Tyler led me to his car, I climbed in the passenger seat and was quiet the whole way to Tyler's, my eyes closing as I leaned my head against the cool window.

I was surprised when a gentle pair of hands scooped me into their arms and my eyes opened to see Tyler carrying me effortlessly, he kicked the car door shut and carried me up the steps of his large, very large, house, I sighed softly and burrowed deeper into him, breathing in his cologne with a smile.

He took me upstairs and gently laid me on a bed, taking off my shoes and carefully brushing a stray lock of my hair from my face, I caught the back of his head as he went to stand up straight and kissed him, thankful for the mints he'd given me, he broke the kiss and frowned slightly.

"No, Lau, you're drunk, I won't take advantage of you," he said, straightening up and I knelt on the bed so we were eye level.

"I'm not drunk, I know what I'm doing Ty, besides," I smirked, kissing him and letting my lips linger on his, "I'm taking advantage of my saviour," I whispered seductively into Tyler's ear, moving my lips slowly across his jaw back to his lips and he groaned softly, giving in and putting his hands on my waist, pushing my leather jacket off my shoulders and throwing it to the floor as our kiss became more heated and feverish, his hands slipping beneath my shirt and we broke apart as carelessly threw away our tops, his eyes skimming my body and lingering on the scar that slashed over my stomach.

His fingers slowly raised and trailed across it, his touch making me shiver slightly and he gently pushed me back onto the bed, putting his lips against my neck and nipping lightly at my pulse spot, causing a small gasp of pleasure to escape my lips and his hand slowly moved to the top of my jeans, he pulled out of the kiss slowly and looked at me as he gradually unbuttoned the item of clothing, teasing me with a slight smirk and I squirmed beneath him as he slowly slid the zipper down.

"Tyler, quit teasing me," I said breathlessly and he grinned, pressing his soft lips to mine and sliding my jeans off my legs, I kicked them off impatiently and he chuckled against my.

I frowned slightly as he sat up, hovering over me, and I brushed a strand of his black hair away from his blue eyes, "Ty? What's wrong?" I asked softly and he shook his head, getting off the bed, "Tyler?" I said in confusion, sitting up and watching him as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, "Tyler? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Laurie, I'm really sorry," he whispered before leaving, I gaped after him in confusion before grabbing my own shirt and pulling it on, I ran after him and caught his hand as he went to go into the room next door.

"Tyler, why are you sorry?" I questioned, incredibly confused as he looked at the floor, then I let him go like his hand was red hot, "I thought you were different Tyler, I thought you wouldn't care," I said quietly, my arms folding over my stomach as a protective barrier, "guess I was wrong, you're just like every other guy!"

"No, Laurie, wait," he said quickly as I turned and headed back for the room he showed me, "Laurie, what the hell are you taking about? If I was just like every other guy we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now because I'd be shagging you senseless!"

"All you care about is how a girl looks and just because I'm not perfect you just leave!" I retorted angrily, feeling tears build up in my gray eyes and he frowned slightly in confusion.

"What are you on about Laurie?" he demanded and I glared at him tearfully.

Them simply pointed to the scar that was covered by the black shirt I was wearing, Tyler grinned, then began laughing, drawing me into his arms for a tight hug and kissing my forehead quickly.

"No, it's not because of that," he murmured in my ear, "you're drunk, Laurie, even if you can't see it and you need sleep, I didn't want to take advantage of you and have you wake up, regretting what we'd done and hating me, I couldn't live with you hating me Laurie," he whispered softly in my ear, "and for the record, I think you're beautiful."

"I am not drunk, Tyler Simms, I can walk in a straight line, I'll prove it," I pouted, wriggling out of the embrace and walking down the hall, in a perfect straight line, if I do say so myself, I turned on my heel when I reached the end of the hall and stuck my tongue out at Tyler, "see?"

He laughed lightly and nodded as I skipped back over to him, "okay, you're not drunk, that line was actually straight," he nodded and I grinned, kissing him quickly and winding my arms round his neck, "but, I want you to be sure," he finished quietly and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Tyler, I understand we only got together yesterday, I understand that, I do, but we've known each other a month and we're hormonal teenagers, we're supposed to be having sex, so, you, Tyler Simms, better take me in there have your way with me," I ordered, pointing to the door over his shoulder and he quickly picked me up, pressing his lips to mine as I wrapped my legs round his middle.

* * *

Nakedness.

That was the first thing that came to mind as I slowly entered the world of the living, a small smile spread across my lips as I looked at the boy I was currently using as a pillow, his arm wrapped round my waist, his black hair ruffled.

I ran a finger down his lean chest and giggled softly as he frowned slightly in his sleep and his head turned, his expression becoming clear again, with a devious smirk I let my hand travel lower, pushing the cover lower down his body and his hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, I pouted and looked up at him, seeing him looking at me through sleepy blue eyes.

"You're evil, Laurie," he mumbled and I giggled.

"Good morning to you too, Tyler," I smiled and he kissed me quickly, his fingers trailing up my spine and I felt tingles run through my body from the point where his long fingers made contact with my bare skin.

"You see, I was having a very nice dream about a smoking hot girl in my bed, and you woke me up," he grinned, yawning slightly and I raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And who was this smoking hot girl?" I asked, resting my head on his chest and making small circles on the skin with the tip of my finger.

"Hm, let's see, she had really soft, smooth ivory skin, beautiful red hair and gray eyes that seem to get me every time, can't quite remember the name, you recognise her?" he said teasingly and I laughed softly.

"Nope, can't say that I do, looks like you're going to have to put up with me until you find her, huh?" I smiled, looking up at him and he chuckled.

"I guess I can live with that," he replied, rolling us over and placing his lips over mine.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you," I sighed, reluctantly pushing him away, "I have to get home, shower, change and head to work, what time is it? I have to be there by eleven, I have the afternoon shift."

Tyler sighed and glanced at the clock beside his bed, "nine, get dressed and I'll drive you home," he said, kissing me quickly before climbing out of bed, slipping on his boxers discreetly so I wouldn't see anything, he didn't seem to care last night.

"Okay, thanks, Tyler," I smiled, sitting up and bundling the covers over my body, a sudden bout of shyness hitting me and I groaned as my phone started ringing loudly, Tyler chuckled slightly and threw me my bag, I smiled gratefully and pulled my phone out of the small bag, seeing Kate's name flash across the screen, "hey Kate, what's up?" I sighed into the contraption as I glanced round the room from my blue bra.

_"Just calling to see how you are, Pogue's got a really bad hangover and I keep calling him Poguie Woguie Bear,"_ Kate giggled and I laughed lightly.

"I'm fine," I answered, then sighed blissfully, "in fact, I'm better than fine, I'm perfect."

_"Oooh!! Give me the details!" _Kate ordered excitedly and I heard a groan in the background and laughed.

"I will, I finish work at six today, you really want the details, meet me in the café next door then, and I suppose you'd best bring Sarah and Heather, we'll make a girls night out of it, yeah?" I suggested and Kate made a noise of happy agreement.

_"Oooh! Laurie got some lovin'!" _she sang teasingly and I blushed slightly.

"Yes, Laurie got some loving, now I have to go so I can find my bra which is currently nowhere to be seen, so good day to you Kate Tunney," I laughed and she giggled as we hung up, I threw my phone carelessly onto the bed and frowned as I couldn't see my bra anywhere.

Then Tyler came back in the room, fully clothed, much to my disappointment.

"Tyler, can you see my bra?" I asked, laying with my front on the bed and looking under it with a frown.

"Uh, is that it? Covering the lamp?" Tyler questioned and I looked up to see him blushing, I grinned and turned to the lamp, yep, that was my bra, I grabbed it and quickly put it on before grabbing my panties and slipping them on.

"Thanks, Ty," I grinned as he blushed and I climbed out of bed, grabbing my shirt and pulling it on, "where're my jeans?" I frowned, looking round, "and my jacket?"

"Aren't they, um, next door?" Tyler said nervously and I grinned, nodding as I kissed him quickly and skipped into the room next door, I put on my jeans, shoes and jacket before Tyler led me downstairs, handing me my bag and I smiled gratefully as I slung it onto my shoulder, "you fancy breakfast?" he asked, sounding more confident now I was fully clothed.

"Um, I don't really eat in the morning, I don't know why, never have," I shrugged and he nodded, putting an arm around me as steered me towards his Hummer and I jumped into the driver's seat, "I haven't driven this baby in forever," I defended at his raised eyebrow and he sighed as climbed into the passenger seat ad I started the car.

* * *

**Thanks to Britishgl, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper and Booth-Bones4life for all reviews and I hope you review and liked this chapter!! **


	8. This Is So Coyote Ugly!

"There's my little sex deviant!" Heather cried as she saw me, while I was working, with a bunch of guys who looked at me with smirks.

"Oh shut up, Heather, I'm working," I snapped, looking at her from the engine I was working on for a second before going back to work with a sigh, blowing a loose lock of hair from my face.

"LAURIE GOT SOME LOVIN'!!" Kate and Sarah's voices suddenly yelled and I whacked my head on the open bonnet of the car I was working on, cursing loudly at the impact while everyone else laughed.

"Okay Laurie, when you've finished that engine you can go," chuckled Charlie as I stood up straight and rubbed the top of my head, glaring at my friends who were still laughing their asses off.

"Thanks, Charlie, I'll only be a few more minutes, just gotta tighten a couple screws," I sighed, leaning back into the car.

"So, I hear baby boy got lucky last night," Reid's incredibly annoying voice smirked and I growled in frustration, standing up and catching Reid staring at my ass, he grinned at me as I glared, "aw, come on Lau, was it good? Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was good, it was great in fact and I enjoyed it immensely, now can you please so I can finish my work before I get fired?" I growled, going back to the engine that really needed to be sorted.

"I'll tell baby boy about what you just said then, he's so funny when he gets all squirmy and embarrassed," Reid continued and I stood up too quickly, whacking my head on the bonnet again.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled, rubbing the sore spot with a scowl, pure anger pulsing through my veins, "just because you little rich boy just snap your fingers and have everything laid at your feet doesn't mean it's the same for everyone else! If I want something I have to work for it! Now get out so I can finish my job!"

"I'm sure you worked a lot last night," teased Heather and I threw a spanner at her head, she yelped and ducked, unfortunately, "what the hell Laurie?! You could've killed me!"

"That was the idea now go!" I shouted, turning back to the car and getting another spanner, a scowl of deep annoyance set on my face.

Damn them to hell, I didn't drag everything about their sex lives into the open, especially not in front of their colleagues, well, Reid didn't have any colleagues and he openly remarked about how great the sex he has is and how amazing the girls say he is, stupid blonde perve.

With a sigh, I finished up the car and shut the bonnet, my head still throbbing in pain, I yelled to Charlie I was leaving and he shouted back a quick goodbye as I went and got changed before leaving the garage, running my fingers through my now loose red hair.

"Hey, Lau!" Kate called as I entered the café I was meant to meet them in and I made my way over to them, "we're really sorry, we shouldn't have carried on like that in front of the people you work with," Kate said ashamedly and I shrugged.

"Forget it, they're always teasing me that Tyler's my boyfriend, guess they're right now," I replied with a small smile, getting up, "I'm going to get a coffee and probably a muffin, you guys want anything?"

"Nah, we got ours, but didn't know how long you'd be," Sarah answered apologetically and I brushed it off, heading over to the counter to get a black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.

As I was paying an arm slid round my waist and I turned, my eyes widening as I saw Ricky, I pushed him away from me with a frown and grabbed my things, hastily heading back over to my friends who looked at me questioningly and I nodded to Ricky who was smirking over at us, his brown eyes locked on me.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Didn't he get the message last night?" Heather hissed and I sighed with a defeated shrug, sipping on my black coffee, my gray eyes fixed on the table, my fingers absently picking the chocolate ships out of my muffin.

Sarah was talking on her phone and I caught the words 'Caleb', 'Ricky', 'Tyler' and 'you better get down here, he won't stop staring at Laurie and it's creepy Caleb Danvers!', I'm guessing she was calling the guys to our rescue. I risked a glance up at Ricky and saw him making his way over, I gulped and Heather squeezed my hand comfortingly under the table, glaring at Ricky.

"Leave us alone Ricky, Laurie's with Tyler now, she's not interested," Kate hissed venomously and I smiled gratefully before putting on my 'bitch' expression as Heather and Reid liked to call it.

"Yep, and trust me when I say, he's much better in bed," I smirked and the other girls looked at me appreciatively, "now disappear, otherwise, they-" here I nodded to the four boys who'd just entered the café "-will kick your ass, no question about it, Tyler's my boyfriend, yes, but the others are like over protective big brothers let's say."

"Laurie, quit fucking about and go pack, you're coming back to New York with me," Ricky growled as Tyler stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders protectively, Ricky snorted and laughed, "oh come on baby, you can't honestly choose him over me?"

"Yes, I do," I said simply, leaning back against Tyler with a small smile.

"You're saying that he's better than me?"

"Yes, yes I am, far better, in every single way."

"Fine," Ricky growled, then leapt over the table and tackled Tyler to the ground, my jaw dropped as I watched my current boyfriend and my ex boyfriend fighting.

"Um," I said, then smirked, "kick his ass Tyler!" I cheered and the girls laughed before joining me in cheering Tyler on, who seemed to be winning, Ricky always was a wimp, "go Tyler! Go Tyler!" I sang, standing and doing a dance, the other girls quickly joined while the boys watched us in amusement.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU HAVE HER?!" Ricky yelled and I slowly quietened as I waited for Tyler's reply and they stopped fighting, Tyler glaring down at him, breathing heavily.

"Because I actually care about her, you just care about getting her into bed," he growled, shoving Ricky to the floor as he stood and I slid my hand into the blue eyed boy's.

"I do not," Ricky retorted, standing and wiping his split lip.

"Then why do you want her so much?" Tyler spat, standing in front of me protectively, "tell us Ricky, why did you come here? Why do you want her so much? You left her remember? You can't click your fingers and get whatever you want, life doesn't work that way, and, unless Laurie wants to be with you, I'm not letting her go, because I just want her happy."

"Aw, little rich boy's in love with little Laurie," Ricky snarled, his fists clenching, "well you can't have her because she's mine and she always will be, she'll always come crawling back to me, begging to be taken back, just you wait and see."

I glared at him from behind Tyler and Ricky smirked, his brown eyes flicking to me before moving back to Tyler.

"She's a good fuck, isn't she?" he smirked and Tyler and Reid punched him in the face, I looked at Reid in surprise who cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I'm the only one allowed to talk to Baby Boy and Red like that, now get lost before I give you a bit more than a broken nose," the blonde hissed and Ricky clutched his bleeding nose as he bolted, leaving us gaping after him.

"Tyler, I need a favour," I pouted and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I finally have enough money to buy a car and I was wondering if you'd help me find one tomorrow after I finish work, pretty please with cherries on top."

"Will you stop pouting at me?" he sighed in defeat and I grinned, kissing him quickly before the girls grabbed my arms and dragged me out the shop.

"Thanks Ty!" I called with a smile.

"Girls day!" Sarah cried happily, skipping down the street, "bye boys! See you tonight at Nicky's!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I was dragged down the road toward the shops, the guys in the garage waving at us as we past I shot them all a grin before I was yanked into a shop where Sarah said we could find things for our trip to New York in six days, she and Kate were really excited and we'd managed to persuade my parents to let us book into a hotel instead of being all piled into my grandparents' house.

A happy squeal indicated that the blonde had found something she liked and I laughed as I flicked through the clothes.

* * *

With a happy smile, I checked over the engine of the second hand, old Jaguar that I was planning on buying, it needed a lot of work, but I could probably have it sorted by the time we went to New York and the guy was selling it for five hundred dollars, leaving me with quite a bit of money left over, I shut the bonnet with a grin and turned to the guy.

"I'll take it, five hundred, cash," I said and he smiled.

"You got the money now?" he asked.

"Yep, you got the papers?" I retorted and he held all the documents out to me as I gave him the five hundred and Tyler grinned at the fact I'd finally found a car and he could leave.

I jumped into my new car and waved to Tyler as he got into his Hummer, he grinned back at me as he drove away and I followed, keeping to the speed limit since I didn't want to push the car to its limits, this baby was going straight home for me to work on.

Soon enough I was pulling into my driveway and I hopped out the car, frowning as I saw Aaron's truck in the driveway next to Josh's car, but I just sighed and shook my head as I made my way into the garage to get some tools to fix up my brand new baby. I patted the hood of the car fondly as I came back before opening her up and inspecting the engine once more, it wasn't in as bad a shape as I thought, just needed a clean and a bit of oiling, the brakes needed fixing up a bit too and it would probably need some new tyres but I could do all that easily, whistling merrily, I got to work on my car, sighing as my phone rang, I grabbed it and put it on speaker.

"This so better be important, Reid, I'm fixing up my new car," I sighed.

_"Laurie, when are we leaving for New York again? My mom wants to know," _the blonde asked and I sighed again, rolling my eyes.

"In five days Reid, can I get back to work now?" I answered, oiling the engine of my car easily.

_"Hold on, will it be cold?"_ he questioned.

"New York, winter, most likely snow, so yes, you moron," I snapped, "can't you annoy someone else? I need to sort out the brakes on this thing."

_"Just hold on, what car have you got?"_ he continued and I knew he was smirking, he was doing this just to annoy me.

"Jag, you'll see it when it's all fixed up which should be in a few days since I have to change the tyres and the brakes are worse than I first thought," I answered, "now, I've really gotta go Reid, go shag Heather or something."

_"I can't, she's out with Sarah and Kate again,"_ Reid replied miserably, _"hey, I can come round and help you with your new car, you can teach me so I won't have to Use every time one of our cars breaks down."_

"Reid, are you actually making an effort to cut down?" I smiled, straightening up and leaning against my car, "well in that case, I suppose you can come down, just be warned, Aaron's here."

_"Yeah, well he hasn't spoken to any of us since you kicked his ass in that race,"_ Reid laughed, _"I'll be there in ten, okay Lau?"_

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get in my way," I said, rolling my gray eyes before we hung up and I went under my car on a skateboard type thing to sort out the brakes, frowning slightly as I concentrated on the tricky task at hand and listened out for Reid's car.

"Lau?! Where are you?!" the blonde's voice soon called and I slid out from underneath the car, grinning as he yelled in shock, "shit Laurie, you don't do that people."

"Sorry, now shush, I'm concentrating on fixing the brakes, it's pretty difficult," I laughed, rolling myself back under my car and doing the last of the work with a satisfied smile before rolling back out from under my car, "now, what do you want to know blondie?" I grinned up at Reid who was leaning against his car, yes he did actually own a car, he just never drove it.

"Show me how everything works and what to check for if a car breaks down," he ordered and I sighed as I got up, wiping my dirty hands on a cloth as I opened the bonnet of my newly fixed up car.

Pointing to the various parts of the engine, I explained what they did and he nodded slowly, taking it all in silently for once, I finished explaining and shut the bonnet, smiling proudly at my car as I got the hose to clean it and make it perfect, Reid raised an eyebrow at me as he saw me with a bucket of soapy water, a sponge and the hose.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a perfect day," he smirked, leaning against his car and watching me.

"You can help," I laughed, throwing a sponge at him and he rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and joined me in cleaning my car.

We sang loudly along with the songs that played on the radio I'd brought outside and terribly off key since neither of us could sing all that well, then Reid suddenly threw his sponge at me and I squealed as it splashed cold water all over my top half and he laughed at me, so I grabbed the bucket of water and tipped it over his head.

He got the hose and I screamed as he sprayed water all over me, "Reid! Quit it!" I half shouted half laughed, trying to block the water and I managed to get a hold of my dropped sponge, with a laugh I threw it at him and he dropped the hose in surprise, I picked up the hose, smirking triumphantly, and shot the water at him, laughing as he yelled in shock, "revenge blondie!" I declared.

Reid laughed and grabbed my wrist, using his other hand to switch off the hose, we both laughed uncontrollably, dripping wet, the hose now laying forgotten on the ground, and I ran a hand through my soaked red hair as Reid shook his head, droplets of water going everywhere and all over me.

"Reid," I whined, punching him lightly in the shoulder, "come on, you can borrow some of Josh's clothes to get home in," I sighed, leading him into my house as he smirked.

"Laurie, what is he doing in here? And why are you soaking wet?" Josh scowled as we passed the sitting room, Reid and I both rolled our eyes at him.

"Why's Aaron here?" I shot back, "and we had a water fight."

Without waiting for a reply I led Reid upstairs and got him some clothes of Josh's, "I was going to head over to Caleb's after this, all the guys are there, you fancy coming with?" Reid asked as he towelled his hair dry.

"I'm going to finish my car, but I'll probably see you in Nicky's tonight," I answered, going into my room as he went into the bathroom to change, I quickly towelled myself dry and changed, pulling on an old pair of jeans and a baggy shirt before leaving and bumping into Reid on the way.

"You sure you don't want come round to Caleb's? Tyler will be there," he said temptingly and I laughed as we headed downstairs.

"Nah, like I said, I'm going to sort out my-" I stopped, my jaw dropping as I caught sight of something in the sitting room, Reid's mouth opened and I slapped a hand over it.

My brother and Aaron Abbot were………..making out………….furiously………it looked like they were eating each other's faces.

I shooed Reid out of the house, shock still pulsing through me, "you know," I squeaked, "I'll clean my car later, let's go."

"Yeah," Reid nodded slowly and we jumped into his car, speeding towards Caleb's house hastily.

* * *

"I'll be right back," I muttered as I saw my brother enter Nicky's with Aaron, I stood and Tyler frowned slightly at me I confusion, "I need to talk to Josh, it's important," I smiled, kissing him quickly, "I won't be long."

"Are you going to talk to him about him being gay?" Reid asked dismissively and I glared at him as everyone else gaped.

"Reid," I hissed, "that was uncalled for."

"What?" the blonde smirked, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture, "it's true, we saw them making out this afternoon."

"Why were you guys together this afternoon?" Tyler asked slowly.

"I wanted to learn about fixing cars so the next time one of ours breaks down, I can fix it," Reid shrugged, "then we got into a water fight, got changed and caught Josh and Aaron making out, they just don't know it."

"Reid stop it," I ordered.

"It's not my fault they're fags-" I cut him by slapping him across the face.

"No matter Josh has done, he's still my brother Reid and I don't want you talking about him like that," I snapped angrily, turning on my heel and heading over to Josh who looked at me questioningly, "can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded slowly, following me outside.

I took in a deep breath and decided to get straight to the point, "I saw this afternoon," I said bluntly and he paled slightly, gulping, "and I want to apologise about how've been treating you since we moved here, if I hadn't acted like such a bitch to you maybe you would've told me and I miss us being brother and sister Josh, we live in the same house but we might as well live on opposite sides of the world, I want us to be how we used to be, being able to talk about anything and anyone, yeah?"

"I guess I'm sorry too, baby sis," Josh smiled, hugging me quickly, "did, uh, Garwin see us too?"

"Yeah, and he just told the others, so I slapped him," I frowned at the mention of Reid Garwin, "I don't think any less of or Aaron, Josh, of course, I didn't think much of Aaron in the first place, but I guess I can give him a chance."

"Thanks, Laurie," Josh said quietly and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him with a sly smile.

"Does this mean we can go shopping together now?" I smirked and he laughed, ruffling my hair as we went back into the bar, acting just like we used to, Aaron came over to us and I put on a small smile, "hey Aaron, I, uh, want us to have a clean slate, I know you don't like my friends, and I don't particularly like yours, but Josh is my brother, so I want us to at least try and be friends, okay?"

He looked at me, searching for a secret agenda and I held out a hand for him to shake, he slowly shook it and looked at Josh questioningly.

"She and all of them kind of know thanks to Garwin," Josh muttered and Aaron paled slightly.

"Aw, don't be like that, we can go shopping," I teased playfully, reaching up and ruffling his shoulder length, curly hair, "so, friends?"

"I guess, Laurie," he grumbled and I grinned.

"Good, now, I have to go back and explain to my incredibly confused boyfriend and friends as to why I'm being nice to you, see ya," I laughed, skipping back through the crowd and sitting in Tyler's lap, "it's for my big brother," I said simply and they nodded with slight sighs, "and you will not tease and/or mock them, understand Reid?" I growled, suddenly feeling protective over Josh and Aaron who were making their way over, I nodded to them absently, still glaring at Reid, "hey guys."

"So, you guys know, huh?" Aaron asked and we all nodded, the girls glancing at each other uncertainly, "since Laurie was big enough to try and build bridges, we, uh, wanted to apologise to you for being such assholes and hope we can, uh, try and be at least civil to each other."

"Sure Aaron," Sarah smiled and the boy visibly relaxed, "why don't you sit down? We'll make room for you, it's like you said, it's about we built some bridges."

Josh and Aaron glanced at each other before joining us, Kate now sitting in Pogue's lap while Sarah was in Caleb's and Heather was in Reid's, I was already sitting in Tyler's so I don't really matter.

"You guys looking forward to christmas in New York?" Kate asked them and they nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my grandparents again," Josh grinned, stealing my coke and I scowled, trying to steal it back but he chugged it down and I pouted, he just grinned at me, "like I was saying, I can't wait to get back to New York, it's always great at christmas and plus, it's my birthday."

"Oh yeah, I always forget you and Laurie are twins," Sarah laughed lightly, "you look nothing alike."

"Thank you," Josh and I said in unison and the table laughed, the tension instantly breaking and the talk after that was quick and easy, Reid making the occasional snide comment but Aaron just shot one back and they became even, I think it all may work out after all.

I smiled and just kissed Tyler for no reason, he grinned at me and rose an eyebrow, "not that I'm complaining, Lau, but what was that for?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Girls, you wanna dance?" Sarah suggested and Kate and I groaned as Sarah and Heather dragged us onto the dance floor, then Sarah dashed off to put on a song, I couldn't help but smile as 'I Love Rock and Roll' blared from the jukebox.

The blonde girl joined us again and we quickly fell into a rhythm, our hips moving together easily since we were all now used to dancing together, Heather's hands on my hips, my hands on Kate's hips and her hands on Sarah's hips, then Heather suddenly whispered in my ear and I grinned, passing the message onto Kate who smirked and told the plan to Sarah who had a look of wild delight on her face, she went over to Nicky and he grinned, nodding.

All four of us got on the bar, smirking as we got everyone's attention, our hips moving in time to the music, "_I love rock and roll!_" we sang loudly as the chorus started, slapping our hands on our thighs as we danced with laughs, the guys cheering us on while our boyfriends gaped and Josh and Aaron grinned, "_put another dime in the jukebox baby!_" we laughed, turning so we were facing the pool tables on the right side and swinging in time to the music.

"At least you're not pissed this time," Heather giggled to me as we clapped in time to the music, encouraging people to sing along with us and I laughed, nodding.

"This is so Coyote Ugly!" Kate cried gleefully and we laughed again.

The song finished and the guys stepped up to the bar, carefully lifting us off it and placing us on the ground with smirks while the rest of the guys in the bar wolf whistles and cheered, so our boyfriends had to show we were taken, Tyler kissed me softly as the others did the same to their girls, I giggled slightly and pulled him closer, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"That was so hot," Reid declared and we laughed.

* * *

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper and angelwithnoname for all reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	9. Take That and Shove It Up Your Ass

A tired yawn escaped my lips as I headed for the shower, but Tyler caught my waist and pulled me back down onto the bed beside him, burying his head into my shoulder and yawning sleepily, his lips brushing my bare skin softly and I shivered slightly as I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Tyler," I whined tiredly, "we have to leave in a couple hours and I need a shower."

"Few more minutes, Lau," he mumbled, drawing me flat against his naked body and holding me slightly tighter before my bedroom door was flung open by a far too awake Reid and Heather.

"Rise and shine you tired little buggers!" they sang and I glared sleepily at them as Tyler groaned softly and lifted his head to see them, he groaned again and put his head back on my shoulder.

"If you guys hadn't shagged last night, then you wouldn't be so tired," Reid laughed, leaving the room and flinging open Josh's door, "OH MY GOD!! MY EYES!! MY PERFECT BLUE EYES!!" he screamed and I guessed Josh and Aaron were also naked.

"Reid, hun," I smirked, leaving the room in Tyler's shirt, "you haven't got perfect blue eyes, that would be my boy, Tyler, they're perfect sweetie."

Reid swiped at me but I dodged him quickly and leapt lightly into the bathroom with a laugh, locking the door quickly and pulling off the shirt I was wearing as I switched on the shower, my fingers absently moving to the hickey on my collarbone as my lips twitched into a small smile and I stepped under the hot water, running my fingers through my red hair.

"Laurie! I need to pee!" Josh yelled from the other side of the door, banging on it and I sighed.

"I'm in the shower!" I shouted back, "go pee outside or something!"

"LAURIE!! I REALLY HAVE TO GO!!" he cried and I giggled slightly as he knocked insistently on the door and it suddenly flung open, I yelped in surprise and was thankful for the shower curtain, I peeked round it, making sure to cover all my body, and saw Reid's eyes flash back to blue from midnight black.

'You are so dead when I tell Caleb' I mouthed to him as Josh peed with a sigh of relief, Reid scowled and I shrugged, Caleb had told me what those Powers did and I didn't want to lose a friend over them, "Josh, hurry up, I'm showering here," I snapped, grabbing the shampoo and lathering it into my hair as the door slammed shut, "hate you bro!" I called.

"You too sis!" he replied with a laugh as the door opened again and I looked round the shower curtain again to see Aaron brushing his teeth, he shot me a foamy grin and I rolled my gray eyes.

"Oh, just ignore me, I'm just naked in the shower," I drawled sarcastically, going back to washing my hair with a scowl as I heard Aaron laugh slightly.

"I'll just be another minute, Laurie," he assured me and I sighed, washing out the shampoo from my hair and sighing in relief as the door shut, better not have anymore visitors, I just might crack, crack here people.

Another knock on the door sounded and I scowled, "what?!" I snapped irritably.

"I need to pee," Caleb's hesitant voice said and I groaned.

"Go ahead, no one else in this place seems to give a crap that I'm naked and showering, just go ahead Danvers," I growled and he opened the door.

"Thanks, Lau," he said and I shot his shadow a glare through the shower curtain.

"I hate you," I announced darkly as the toilet flushed.

"Love you too, Lau," he said absently, leaving and I sighed happily, washing my hair and the next half an hour of shower time went uninterrupted which made me delightfully happy as I wrapped myself in a fluffy blue towel before skipping to my room with a smile, rolling my eyes as I saw Tyler still sleeping peacefully.

Then a slow smirk spread over my lips and I slowly climbed onto the bed next to him, he frowned slightly in his sleep and rolled over so he was on his back, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, he was still for a few moments before he slowly began responding, his arms going round me and his fingers moving through my wet hair.

"Hm, your hair's wet," he muttered as I pulled back.

"That is because I just got out of the shower," I explained with a smile, "now hurry up and get out of bed, we'll be leaving in about an hour and a half and we need to work out who's driving with who."

"Right, okay," Tyler nodded with a yawn, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on before heading for the bathroom, still looking half asleep.

A thump sounded and I winced as I heard Tyler yelling, I think Reid and Heather are on drugs or something because they're acting really hyper, my bedroom door opened as I pulled on some underwear and I looked round to see Heather grinning at me.

"You missed it, Tyler being tackled to the ground by Reid, your boy wearing boxers, just boxers," she sighed dreamily, shutting my door as I pulled on a pair of black combats and a black, button up blouse with my leather jacket over it.

"You got it on camera?" I asked mischievously and she nodded.

"Of course," she laughed, "to be shared with just you and me."

"But of course," I smirked, pulling a pair of shoes and brushing my damp hair before heading downstairs where I found everyone except Tyler and I was currently watching the video of Reid tackling a boxer clad Tyler to the ground with a smirk.

"What ya looking at?" Sarah chirped and I hastily shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Nothing," I said far too innocently and she frowned slightly.

"Laurie," she said slowly.

"Sarah," I mocked and she scowled.

Then leapt at me.

I screamed as she tried to grab my phone, "NO!! NOT MY BABY!!" I cried as she managed to get a hold of the cellphone, she held it away from me and watched the video that was on replay on my phone.

"Nice," she said appreciatively as I snatched the phone back, "I may just have to steal Tyler away from you," she teased and I mock glared at her.

"Oh no honey, he's mine, all mine," I replied, wrapping my arms around him possessively, "though I still think he looks better in speedos, though nak-" he cut me off by clamping a hand over my mouth, blush staining his cheeks.

"Okay, enough information given, don't you think Laurie?" Tyler said weakly and I giggled against his hand, nodding with a slight smile and he let me go.

"Aw, opposites attract," Kate cooed and I rolled my gray eyes as did Josh and Aaron.

Soon after that I was in my spruced up Jaguar that looked brand new with Heather while Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were in Tyler's Hummer, Sarah and Kate were in Sarah's car, Aaron and Josh were in Aaron's truck and my parents were in their car, it would be a long trip but it was a family, we always drove to our family events, unless it was on the other side of the world, but it what was we did.

Mine and Heather's car ride was full of laughter and off key singing, then we spoke to the others on speaker phone since I was driving, while we were talking to the guys I drove next to them in my car.

"Look out the window to your left boys!" I laughed, waving at them before speeding past and shooting off down the road, the roof of my car down so the wind flew through our hair and Heather let out a cry of delight as I dodged past some cars expertly.

* * *

It was three in the morning before we finally arrived in New York and I slowed down slightly as I passed the races that were still going on in the street, I glanced at Heather who grinned with a nod, we laid in wait at the side of the road for the racers to pass and shot out behind them, I sped up and zipped straight past them, skidding round the bend effortlessly as I changed gear and slammed on the brakes as I crossed the finish line and got out the car with Heather.

Those who recognised and liked us cheered while those who recognised and hated us scowled and began muttering, I smirked and leaned against my car as the two racers pulled up and got out of their cars, one was a friend of mine who grinned at me while the other, the other was the newbie that helped put an end to my career in racing.

"Hey, show some respect," Kenny, my friend, snapped as the newbie snorted when he saw me, "this is the reigning champion, no matter what you like to call yourself kid, you never technically beat her, so she's still champion until she's beaten."

"Thank you Kenny," I smiled, shooting him a wink as Tyler's Hummer, Sarah's car and Aaron's truck pulled up beside us, "it's fine, they're with me," I said quickly as the racers looked at the cars sceptically, "hey guys, I was just dropping in," I smiled as Caleb, Kate and Josh wound down their windows to look at me.

"Yeah, well can you do it tomorrow, Red?" Reid's voice growled tiredly and I laughed lightly, he growled and leaned out of the window over Caleb, "Lau, we've been travelling for nearly twenty four hours, can we just get to the hotel, please? Then you can bang baby boy's brains out for your excitement tonight."

"I should so slap you for that," I sighed, running a hand through my red hair before getting back in my car, "I'll see you guys tomorrow night probably, I'm only here for about a week though," I added to Kenny, Lisa and Spike who'd gathered round my window.

"See ya tomorrow, Laurie," Spike grinned and I winked at him before leaving, leading the others to the hotel, even though Josh knew where it was.

A few minutes later we were checked in and were all crammed into an elevator, I giggled as I reached past everyone as pressed the right button for our floor, nearly falling over but Pogue managed to catch me and I smiled at him gratefully at him as he stood me upright, he just shook his head.

"I missed this place," I admitted in a whisper.

"Yeah, me too," Josh and Heather replied just as quietly.

Then I smirked, "I just wait until I tear up the tarmac tomorrow night and put that damn newbie in his place, trying to steal my title," I grinned deviously as the elevator doors pinged open and we all tumbled out with a stifled laughs since people were actually sleeping.

All the girls were sharing a room, the Sons were sharing and Aaron and Josh were roomed together, much to their delight, my parents still didn't know about their sexuality or their relationship, it's sad to think that I wouldn't even know if I hadn't caught them, but I'm happy to say that Josh and I are practically back to normal with the whole brother/sister thing.

* * *

"Hey grandpa, grandma," I smiled happily, hugging the elderly couple tightly, "these are my friends, you know Heather, but these are some friends from Ipswich, Reid, but I call him blondie a lot, he's Heather's guy, Caleb and Sarah, together, Kate and Pogue, and this is Tyler."

"Your boy hm?" grandma smiled knowingly and I stuck my tongue out at her, "and that, my dear, is a definite yes in your book," she laughed, embracing me, "goodness I've missed having you around, you remind me so much of me, except for that strange fascination you have with cars and engines and who knows what."

"You listen up, bucko," grandpa was saying to Tyler and I quickly stepped between them.

"Grandpa, Tyler's one of the good guys, this time I made the right choice," I promised, "and just because I like cars and engines and racing, grandma, doesn't make me strange, next you'll be telling me to wear skirts."

A devious grin spread over my grandmother's face, one that so often adorned my own, and I gulped slightly.

"Grandma, I hate skirts," I whimpered, hiding behind Tyler who was looking at my grandpa warily who was giving him a 'you lay one finger on her before you're married I'll cut _it_ off' look, "ignore him," I whispered softly in Tyler's ear, kissing his cheek swiftly, "and I'll have you know grandma I'm the reigning Street Racer Champion of New York, so I am all powerful and don't need frilly frocks or skirts, I already have to wear one for school grandma, don't torture me further."

"You are so lucky you're my favourite granddaughter," grandma laughed, then looked Tyler up and down critically, "I guess he'll do, but you hurt my grandbaby I will have you killed, and no, I'm not joking."

"What is it with you two? Why do you feel the need to threaten sweet, innocent Tyler?" I cried, wrapping my arms loosely round the now pale Tyler Simms.

"Sweet and innocent my ass," Reid coughed and I slapped him over the back of the head with a warning glare, ow! Shit Laurie!"

"What have I said about teasing and being mean to Tyler?" I sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of my nose as Reid rubbed the back of his head and glared at me.

"Not to do it," he muttered.

"So don't do it," I ordered, running a hand through my red hair before turning back to my grinning grandparents, "Reid's a manwhore," I stated simply and all my friends, except Heather who was laughing, choked on air, I smirked as I looked at them, "oh please, they taught me every swear word I know, they're evil, more so than me."

"Whoa, is that even possible?" Kate grinned teasingly and I laughed lightly.

"You wouldn't think so, but yes, it is possible," I giggled, then yelped in surprise as my grandpa got me in a headlock and ruffled my hair while my grandma did the same to Josh, "GRANDPA!! NO!! GET OFF!!" I half yelled half laughed.

"Grandma!! Not the beautiful hair!!" Josh cried in despair and we all just looked at him.

"Honestly boy, you act like more of a girl than your sister," grandpa sighed, releasing me as grandma relinquished her hold on Josh who looked at his feet, I bit my bottom lip slightly and put an arm round his shoulders.

"Yeah well, someone has to in this family since the rest of us are whack jobs," I joked before being yanked towards my grandma who inspected my face closely, making me slightly nervous, "grandma, what the fuck are you doing?"

She slapped me over the back of the head.

"Don't you swear at me young lady," she snapped, giving me a warning look, "just seeing if you're wearing any make up."

"You could've just asked, it's eyeliner and lipgloss, that's it," I grumbled, "they forced me to, they literally pinned me down and put the stuff on my face."

"That explains it," grandpa teased, "thanks girls for trying to turn my granddaughter into a proper girl."

"Grandpa, I like who I am, why should I change?" I asked quietly and he ruffled my hair before turning to Tyler who gulped but didn't back down.

"You better take car of my baby girl-"

"Not a baby, grandpa," I grinned and he shot me a glare, "sorry grandpa."

"Like I was saying, take care of her, we nearly lost her once and I don't want her hurt, you do hurt her, you'll have me, her father and most probably Josh to deal with and that won't be pretty," grandpa threatened and I rolled my gray eyes, mouthing 'sorry' to Tyler.

"Grandpa, no threatening Tyler, haven't I already said that?" I groaned, standing between them and smiling sweetly up at my grandfather, "besides, daddy likes him, so you have to be nice, otherwise, you'll find out how mad I can get and just because you're old doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Did you just threaten your grandfather?" Caleb asked me in shock.

"Oh they do this every year, they yell at each other, threaten each other, then refuse to let each other go when it's time to go," Heather shrugged before going back to making out with Reid.

"We do not," I protested, grandma, Josh and Heather looked at me with raised eyebrows and I sighed, "okay, so maybe we do, but it's what family does, at least, it's what my family does and what did you get me for my birthday? Huh huh? Tell me."

"That's a surprise, sweetie, and I don't want you racing tonight," grandma said, her tone stern and my smile dropped, "I mean it Lauren, no racing, I don't want to see you laying in a hospital bed ever again unless you're giving me great grandbabies which will be when you're married."

"Grandma, I love racing, you can't not let me race," I protested as the others watched awkwardly, Heather and Reid pulling away from each other to watch as my eyes hardened, "I'm only here for a week and I promised Kenny, Lisa and Spike that I would go, you always told me to follow through with my promises."

"You are not racing Lauren Olivia Summers and that's final!" grandma snapped.

"It's Laurie! And yes I am! I have to! That damn asshole that crashed into me is trying to steal my title! I can't let that happen!" I argued, folding my arms over my chest defiantly as my parents came in.

"Your daughter wants to race!" grandma told them and they instantly frowned.

"Laurie, you nearly died last time, love," mom said softly.

"No I didn't, I raced Aaron a couple weeks back, I got out of it unscathed, I can do this, just trust me, I'm the best there is," I replied quietly, looking at my parents determinedly, knowing I could do this.

"You raced?!" my father shouted and I nodded, staring at him unwaveringly while everyone else watched unsurely.

"One crash, that's all I've ever had, then you suddenly decide 'oh, my daughter's far too of an incompetent driver and can never be allowed to race ever again', I'm the New York Street Racer _Champion_! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that title?! It took me two goddamn years and I am not going to throw it all away because you tell me to because I love racing! It-it gives me a sense of achievement, make me feel like a somebody and moving to Ipswich, yeah, I love it there, but there's no racing, there's no excitement of a street race, okay? There's just none of that and I miss it! I don't care if I don't race in Ipswich, but when I'm in New York, I'm going to do what I do best, I'm going to race and trust me, I'm going to win," I said darkly, grabbing my jacket and leaving, annoyance running through my veins.

A shout of my name made me turn and I smiled weakly as I saw Tyler looking at me worriedly, "you really do love racing, don't you?" he asked me, stopping in front in me and brushing a loose lock of my hair from my face as the cold, winter wind blew.

"Yeah," I nodded, looking into his blue eyes surely as I shivered slightly from the cold and he drew me slightly closer to him, "don't see why they can't accept it, I'm racing and there's nothing they can do about it, well, except maybe knocking me unconscious but they wouldn't go that far."

"I don't want to lose you Laurie," Tyler whispered, his eyes holding nothing but the truth, "but I also trust you, I know you're a great racer, I know that, but I want to be in the car with you, just in case, and then I can save you if you do crash."

"You can't, it's against the rules, I'll be disqualified," I replied quietly, "but you trust me as a person and a driver, so I'll be fine, believe in me Tyler, okay?"

"I do believe in you," he said softly, "I just don't want to see you hurt and neither do your family, they're just trying to protect you."

"By stopping me from doing something I love?" I frowned, resting my head on Tyler's chest and leaning against him, ignoring the hustle and bustle around us, "hey, what did you get me for my birthday?" I grinned, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Wait until tomorrow, when it's actually your birthday," he chuckled, kissing me quickly before leading me back into my grandparents' house, I frowned slightly but he just squeezed my shoulders comfortingly.

Everyone looked at me and I rolled my gray eyes, knowing I was expected to apologise, but that was never going to happen, I said what I felt was right and why should I have to apologise for that? Exactly, I shouldn't, my thoughts precisely.

"You should take a bloody picture, it'll last longer," I snapped irritably, glaring at my parents quickly before I was hugged by them, which caught me by surprise, "uh, this isn't what's supposed to happen, no, stop hugging, you're scaring me!"

"We-we understand that racing is important to you-do I really have to agree to this dad?" my father whined to grandpa who nodded, waving a hand for him to continue, dad sighed and reluctantly carried on talking, "we don't want to lose you but, we'd hate for you to hate us for taking away the one thing that you loved, so we, reluctantly, will let you race, if you're careful."

A grin spread over my face and I squealed happily as I hugged my father, "thank you so much daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"She really loves driving cars," Aaron observed slowly and I grinned as I nodded happily.

"And my car is perfect for the races tonight, I'll show that damn newbie, no one tries to steal my title, I worked damn hard for that thing and he will pay," I cackled and everyone slowly backed away from me, I think it may have the evil glint that suggested murder in my gray eyes.

* * *

A loud whistle sounded from my lips as I shut my car door and everyone at the race track turned to me, my friends grinning as they saw me, my friends from Ipswich standing with me, Tyler's arm round my waist and I grinned as a raindrop fell, perfect, just like that night, except this time, newbie was going down.

"I'm looking for Frankie," I stated, loud enough for everyone to hear and the newbie, Frankie, stepped out of the crowds, I smirked and stepped forwards, "I challenge you to a race, whoever wins, becomes the champion, we got a deal?"

"Sweetheart, I'm already the champion, I beat you," he laughed and my smirk grew.

"Technically, neither of us finished the race considering you crashed into me, _newbie,_" I emphasized the last word and his friends let out yells of protest while mine cheered me on, "and if you call yourself the champ, which you're not, you have to accept the challenge or forfeit your title, so sweetheart, either way, I'm still the champion."

His face contorted with fury and I just smiled innocently, knowing it would enrage him, his fists clenched and unclenched as he growled slightly and gave a jerk of the head.

Yes.

A cheer went up and we went to our cars, I kissed Tyler quickly as I saw some girls eyeing him and he blushed slightly, making me giggle softly as I got in my car and drove to the starting line, my eyes flashing at the challenge, a large grin spreading across my face.

Heather stood between the cars, also grinning, she threw down a scarf and I slammed my foot onto the accelerator, zooming down the street, Frankie right at my side, and I pressed my foot down a little more, going slightly ahead of him as I swung round the corner, taking it sharply, something I knew he wouldn't expect.

We were nearing the finishing line, still neck and neck, the crowd gathered at the end dove out the way and I frowned in concentration as I pressed my foot down onto the accelerator a bit more, going a little ahead.

Then we shot over the finishing line and I slammed my foot onto the brake, not entirely sure who'd won, he'd gotten better, a lot better, I got out the car, looking at my friends questioningly and they smiled, nodding, I grinned happily and turned to Frankie who was smirking, he'd just lost, why was he smirking?

"Looks like I win, Summers," he declared and I shook my head.

"No, I won," I retorted, an argument instantly started, then I turned to Aaron who was probably neutral in the battle, "Aaron, we're not exactly the best of friends and I trust you to say the truth, who won the race?"

He glanced between us, "you," he said and Frankie instantly protested.

"No way! I did not lose to a girl!" he yelled.

"Don't feel bad, I've beaten most of these people," I shrugged, "and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drive, besides, I'm a woman, not a girl, so take that and shove it up your fat ass."

He glared at me, evilly, "you don't even live here anymore, why do you want the damn title? Race where you live now!" he shouted and I just smirked.

"It's all a matter of pride, and I do believe I just destroyed yours," I replied airily, "now, I have to go celebrate getting my title back, have fun newbie, just remember, I will always beat you, I will always be better than you, and you will never be the champion of this city as long as I'm alive and in answer to your earlier statement, Ipswich doesn't have a racing circle, though Aaron's not bad, we could set one up, but, Ipswich is still awesome for the simple fact that my friends and Tyler's there, and the sex is great, but that's beside the point."

Tyler blushed, deeply, while Reid teased him and I slapped the blonde over the back of the head before yanking Tyler into my car, actually letting him drive my baby as I waved goodbye to my fellow racers with the others following.

* * *

**Thanks to Kayla Ashlee, Booth-Bone4life, angelwithnoname and heartbreakerginny for reviews, I hope you liked and review this chapter!**


	10. It's A Long Way Down

Birthday time! -insert Batman music here just change 'Batman' to 'Birthday Girl'-!

With a happy grin I sneaked into the Sons of Ipswich's room with the other girls and tiptoed over to Tyler's bed, a bucket of ice cold water in hand, the other girls stood by their boyfriends' beds, holding the water over their heads, Kate nodded once and we tipped the water over their heads.

They shot up, yelling and cursing while we bolted, laughing like hell, then they ran after us and our laughter turned to squeals as we sprinted away from them and slammed into our room.

"No! Sarah's still out there!" Kate wailed and Heather and I glanced at each other.

"We can't lose a solider!" I cried, then gulped as I heard Sarah's pleads to stop, "I have to go out there, I have to save Cadet Sarah, wish me luck."

"No Laurie, they'll get you too!" Heather whimpered, clinging to my arm.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I replied, taking a deep breath and leaving the room to see Sarah being held down with a bucket of water held above her, "no! Sarah!"

"LAURIE!! LOOK OUT!!" she screamed and I swung round, only to be tackled to th ground by Reid and Tyler, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sarah shouted as the water was tipped over her.

"SARAH!! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!" I yelled dramatically.

"I see the light," she choked out and I wailed.

"No!" I cried, trying to reach the blonde as her head rolled to the side, "no, Sarah, you murderers! Sarah!!"

"Shut up you dumb kids!!" a grumpy old man yelled at us.

"Hey! Be nice to me it's my eighteenth birthday asshole!" I shot back, glaring at the old dude's door before getting back into character, "you'll be missed Cadet Sarah, we'll never forget you."

"It's just water," Pogue said slowly.

"No! Tyler! Don't you fucking dare!" I screamed, then squealed as the icy water hit my skin, "OH SHIT!! THAT'S COLD!! THAT'S REALLY REALLY COLD!! OH YOU TWATS!!"

They just smirked, "revenge Laurie, pure sweet revenge," Reid whispered, "now let us in there so we can get Heather and Kate."

"I'll never betray them, even in the face of death," I announced dramatically before playing dead.

"Why are we dating these girls again?" Pogue asked with a sigh and I guessed he was shaking his head, "they're nuts, I mean, I always knew Heather and Laurie were nuts, but they've corrupted Kate and Sarah."

"Yeah, but we get to see Sarah and Laurie in wet shirts, and Laurie's wearing a white one," Reid's perverted voice announced and I yelped, sitting up suddenly and folding my arms over my chest.

I kicked the blonde and he yelped slightly.

"Stinking perve," I muttered under my breath, a light blush on my cheeks as Sarah and I stood heading back to our room, dripping water everywhere, shooting the smirking boys deadly glares, "Tyler," I smiled sweetly and he gulped, "come anywhere near me today and I will rip your fucking head off," I growled before slamming the door shut and I heard Reid laughing.

"Same goes for you Caleb!" Sarah yelled and Reid's laughter grew.

Heather opened the door with a grin and he smirked, thinking she was going to forgive him.

"Reid, honey, you honestly think after what you said about my best friends, I'm going forgive you in one day?" she said and he instantly silenced, "nope, I thought not, it's going to take a lot grovelling mister, so you four better go and get us some breakfast, pancakes will do, with syrup."

They groaned and we all glared at them warningly, they quickly became quiet and trudged back into their room to get changed as Sarah and I got some dry clothes and pulled them on, shaking the water from our hair as Kate and Heather handed us some towels.

Then we all started laughing, their faces when they woke up were priceless.

A knock sounded on the door and we silenced, Heather cautiously opened it and then smiled as she saw Josh and Aaron looking at us questioningly, we all smiled at them and I pulled on a dry shirt as Heather let them in and shut the door behind them.

"So, Cadet Sarah, how're feeling?" Josh asked teasingly and Sarah rolled her eyes good naturedly before sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered, "did we wake you up?"

"Nah," Aaron answered, shrugging, then faced me with a slight smile, "happy birthday Laurie."

"Aw, thanks Aaron," I grinned, hugging him quickly before towelling my red hair dry, "and happy birthday big bro."

"You too little sis," Josh grinned, hugging me as insistent knocking sounded and I sighed, rolling my gray eyes as Kate opened the door to the Sons who had a tray of pancakes.

"Are we forgiven?" Caleb asked warily, holding the tray out to Kate who looked at it calculatingly.

"Girls?" she said, turning to us and we glanced at each other before nodding with smiles.

The guys grinned and came into the room, we all crowded onto Sarah's bed and ate the pancakes, as soon as we were done Josh's phone rang loudly and he sighed as he answered it, his mouth still full of pancakes.

"Hey grandpa," there was pause, then he choked on all of his pancakes, "YOU BOUGHT LAURIE A CAR?! BUT SHE'S ALREADY GOT ONE!!"

I grabbed his phone, "grandpa? What car? Tell me! I want that car!" I fired off rapidly, a grin on my lips.

_"Look out the window, Lauren,"_ grandpa laughed.

"It's Laurie grandpa," I sighed, jumping off the bed and looking out the window, a loud squeal sounding from my lips as I saw a brand new Porsche outside with my grandparents standing next to it, "OH MY GOD!! GRANDPA!! I LOVE YOU!!"

_"I know you do, Laurie, now get down here and take this thing for a spin,"_ ordered grandpa and I squealed again as I threw Josh his phone and bolted out the room to the elevator, scowling as I saw a huge queue.

Shifting from foot to the other, I scowled as two little kids argued at the top of their lungs and their mother tried to get them to silence, I ran an agitated hand through my red hair and someone tapped my shoulder, I swung round and my eyes widened as someone slapped me clear across the face.

Funny how once that sound rang through the halls, silence fell.

My head slowly turned to look at my attacker and I scowled as I saw Delilah Harolds, we hated each other more than anything because of Ricky, that guy really did fuck us both up in the head, he made it seem like we were the bad guys when he was the one manipulating us.

"Nice to see you too, De," I said quietly, rubbing my jaw as it stung painfully.

"Stay the hell away from Ricky you little whore," Delilah hissed, her blue eyes like ice and I glared at her.

"Ricky can drop dead for all I care," I spat, then punched her straight in the face, "and that's for calling me a whore, bitch."

She leapt at me and scratched her sharp nails down my cheek which caused me hiss softly in pain before I kneed her in the stomach, we rolled on the floor, scrabbling and fighting furiously, letting out shrieks of pain every so often and the occasional insult but we mostly just fought.

Then we were suddenly wrenched apart by Tyler and Pogue, Tyler holding me while Pogue held Delilah, both of us bleeding and slightly bruised while everyone had come out of their rooms to watch the fight, the men finding it very interesting and one even wolf whistled as I realised that my t-shirt had been ripped slightly.

"Oh fuck off you perverted old man," I spat, wiping the blood away from the corner of my lips and off my cheek where Delilah had dug her nails into me, "and Tyler, you ruined all my fun," I said sarcastically, pushing him away from me and getting into the elevator, pressing the ground floor button with a sigh.

I ran a hand through my red hair with a sigh and closed my gray eyes as I leaned against the back of the elevator, my injuries of cuts and scratches beginning to sting slightly, I hated Ricky and Delilah so much right now, I truly did.

Someone then just appeared beside me in a puff of black smoke and my eyes widened as a piercing scream tore from my throat before everything went black, a pair of dark brown eyes glittering with malice and a cold voice whispering softly to me:

"Oh, as soon as Simms knows I have you, he'll will his Power over without a second thought, just to save you, love's a bitch, huh?"

* * *

**(Reid POV)**

Okay, so what the hell just happened? Laurie and some girl were fighting, Laurie got annoyed and went into the elevator and now I'm incredibly confused.

"Um, what just happened?" Kate asked slowly.

At least I wasn't the only one confused.

We all turned to Josh and Heather who knew everything about Laurie between them.

"That-" here my delightful girlfriend glared hatefully at the girl who was sporting a split lip, a cut above her eye and a bruise across her cheek bone "-whore is Ricky's latest lay, always been jealous Laurie since she can actually race and Ricky always goes back to her, Ricky always played them off against each other and she was always mad that Laurie always won hands down."

Josh nodded.

Then we all froze as a scream sounded around us before it was cut off abruptly.

I glanced at my 'brothers' and instantly knew they'd felt it too, someone had Used and since it was none of us, it meant only one thing.

Chase.

"You guys stay here," Caleb ordered of the girls, Josh and Aaron, "just stay here."

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Sarah frowned, looking worried.

"Chase," he said simply and she paled as did Kate.

Us Sons of Ipswich ran for the stairs, Tyler ahead of us, looking pale and worried, that scream, it had to have been Laurie, I gulped slightly as I picked up speed and we burst into the lobby.

"Hello boys," Chase smirked as he saw us, Laurie in his arms, just laying there limply, her red hair covering her face, "now, little Laurie here has let's say about……two hours before I kill her, I want one of your Power, you will it to me and she lives, you don't, let's just say she'll have a long way down to the ground."

"Let her go," Tyler said, his voice quiet and soft, his eyes pleading, "she's nothing to do with this, she-she doesn't even know about us, she won't understand, just let her go, Chase, let her go."

He mocked thinking for a moment before grinning manically, "oh no, Tyler, if she dies because of you, or she survives, she'll think you're all monsters, she'll hate you, either way, you'll never have her back," he cackled before calmly walking out the building and we ran after him but he was already gone.

"Boys, where's Laurie? I thought she was coming down to drive this thing," Laurie and Josh's grandfather snapped at us and we just looked at him helplessly.

"Laurie's been kidnapped," Caleb answered quickly, "call the police, tell her a guy named Chase Collins has her, and hurry up, we're going to go and se if we can find her, just stay inside, he might come after you."

They just gaped at us but I was more worried about Tyler, he looked so……..helpless, that was the only word to describe it, no matter what had happened in the past, this was the worst I'd ever seen baby boy, he looked scared, helpless, weak.

"Tyler? Tyler man?" Pogue frowned, touching the younger boy's shoulder but Tyler just stood there, "Tyler!"

"I'll give him my Power," Tyler whispered, "I can't let him hurt Laurie, I can't, if I give him my Power, he'll let her go."

Caleb grabbed Tyler's shoulders and glared at him, "no Tyler, we're going to find Laurie and that's it, she'll be fine, we'll beat Chase and no one will die," our fearless leader said surely, shaking baby boy slightly, "understand me?"

"No one except Chase of course," I added with a weak smirk.

"Fine, but if the two hours come to an end and we haven't found them, I'm giving him my Power and there's nothing you can do about it," Tyler retorted, his voice was quiet but there was an underlining tone that said 'no arguments, no nothing, just listen', "you understand?"

Caleb hesitated for a moment before nodding, "but only as a last resort Tyler," he said sternly and Tyler nodded before we headed down the street.

We were three blocks away from the hotel when we realised we had no idea where we were going.

"Shit," Pogue cursed.

"Wait," I frowned, nodding to a guy with electric blue spiky hair, "wasn't he at the race track on our first night? He spoke to Laurie, maybe he can help us."

Tyler was already in front of the boy, talking to him in perfect seriousness, his blue eyes cold and hard for once, "you're a friend of Laurie's right?" he asked and the kid nodded slowly.

"Yeah, who are you?" he demanded, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Tyler.

"Laurie's in trouble and we don't have any idea where we're going, we need your help," Caleb answered before Tyler could, "I'm Caleb, this is Pogue, Reid and Laurie's boyfriend, Tyler, we need to find her within two hours."

"What kind of trouble? If it's Ricky or Frankie, I'm staying out of it, those guys are big down here and I like my face the way it is," the guy replied, frowning slightly and Tyler slammed him into a wall.

"It doesn't matter who with, you're supposed to be her friend, so you're going to help us and no, you don't have a choice in the matter, you're just going to do exactly as I say, understand?" Tyler hissed as we stared at him wide eyed, "because otherwise she's going to die and I won't let that happen, I can't let that happen."

"O-okay man, just let go," the kid nodded rapidly and Tyler dropped him, "where's Laurie going to be anyway? The guy give you any clues?"

"He said something about her having a long fall to the ground or something," I replied, till shocked at Tyler's little outburst, he really does care about Laurie, maybe even…..but no, it's only been a couple months since he met her, it's too soon for love and he's baby boy, he's supposed to fall in love last.

"I'll take you to the main suicide point," the kid gulped, "I'm Spike by the way."

We just nodded silently and followed him…….

* * *

--To Chase--

His long fingers ran down her slender neck, halting as they met the fabric of her shirt, a smirk played at his lips as he pushed the fabric away, his smirk growing into a grin as he saw the black lace of her bra, she was planning something later for that Simms boy.

Chase's fingers brushed over the fabric down to her stomach, that was neither flabby nor flat, just in the middle, and paused just at the top of her baggy jeans, then went back up her body to rest at her forehead, moving her silky red hair from her face.

"I see why he chose you, my dear," Chase murmured, resting his hand on the side of her neck, "you're bold, brash and beautiful, not perfect I'll admit, I may just keep you for myself, I said if one of them willed me their Power you'd live, I said nothing about letting you go, would you like that sweetheart? Living with me? Bearing my heir to the Collins line? Continuing the legacy?"

She frowned slightly in her sleep but didn't wake and her expression became clear again.

"Though," he chuckled, moving his hands down to her waist, "you wouldn't really have a choice in the matter, you'd be like my property, mine for all eternity until I get bored of you, you'd best just hope that I don't, hm sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart," she groaned, spacing out the words as though in pain as her gray eyes cracked open to glare at him, "who the hell are you anyway bucko?"

"Didn't your precious little Tyler tell you? Of course, if he didn't tell you about what he can do, I guess he never would've mentioned me," Chase smirked, "well, Laurie dear, I'm Chase, Chase Collins or Chase Goodwin Pope, whichever you prefer."

"I prefer 'asshole' or maybe even 'complete and utter twat'," Laurie spat scathingly, trying to sit up but he shoved her back down forcefully and she winced as her back met cold stone harshly, "let me go!"

"Unless you want to meet the ground below, I suggest you play nice, Laurie Summers," Chase hissed in her ear, grabbing a fistful of her long red hair and jerking her head down to look at the ground that was far below her.

Her head span as she the people who looked like ants below her, the traffic jams that looked like long worms of many colors, she whimpered slightly as Chase yanked her head back, her mind still in shock at how far from the ground she was, she was a ground type of person, she didn't like heights.

"Why did you bring me up here?" whispered Laurie, trembling slightly in fear and from the icy wind that blew around them violently.

"Just in case those idiotic boys don't follow my commands and I have to dispose of you my dear," Chase replied airily as though it was nothing, his eyes flashing as her face paled and her trembling increased, "you're not cold are you sweetheart? I could always warm you up."

"No! Stay away from me!" she screamed, scurrying away, then whimpering as she realised she was right at the edge of the building, "please, just let me go back to my parents, my friends, my brother, my family, please let me go."

Chase found her pleading amusing, he'd watched her and the others over the past couple of weeks, she was the strong one, her and Heather Farmer, they weren't afraid of anything, now here she was begging to be let go, to back to her family and loved ones, she'd grown weak all because of him, he felt proud of himself.

"Oh no, not until my demands are met my dear, even if they are, I may just keep you, I've been watching you and the others," Chase grinned, "you're a little spitfire, Lauren Olivia Summers, I like you, I'll admit, there's a lot more beneath the surface of your strong exterior and I plan on breaking that strong shell you've encased yourself in."

She whimpered softly, he honest to god terrified her, it was the calm way he said everything, like it didn't matter, like she was just a bargaining chip and would be disposed of when she was no longer needed, it seemed like there was nothing he wouldn't do to her.

"But-but it's my birthday," she whispered pathetically and he laughed loudly.

"I know, isn't it great?" he grinned, acting like a child on christmas day, "you're birthday present from me, is either your death or your boyfriend's or one of your friends', isn't it just amazing? All because of me, you have to admit, it's some pretty awesome work."

"No, I just want to go home," Laurie said quietly, brokenly.

He'd already broken her, just by telling her one of the people she loved and cared about could die, in all honesty, she couldn't care less about her own death, as long as her loved ones survived and were happy, but she was scared, scared of the long way down to the earth, scared of how high up she was.

She glanced over the edge and bit back a sob as a stone fell from the roof, she didn't even see it hit the ground, hear the sure noise it would've made, she prayed someone would look up as it hit the ground, wondering where it'd come from, but if they did, they didn't see her or they didn't care.

* * *

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life, angel of dark beautiful sorrow,** **Kayla Ashleee. and Britishgl for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!! **


	11. The Big Boy Meanies

She had no idea how long she'd been on the roof of that building, but it seemed like weeks, she had her arms wrapped round her knees which were drawn to her chest tightly, shivering slightly, thin trails down her pale cheeks where tears made their way over the smooth skin.

He just watched her the entire time with a smirk, like she was some kind of amusing television programme, he especially loved it when she would let out the occasional whimper and glance at the ground, obvious fear shining in her gray eyes before she would screw them shut and bury her head into her bent knees.

That was when a few tears would roll down her cheeks, he loved that more than anything, especially when the small droplets of liquid hit the cement and stained it, he liked watching her slowly break down, her strong shell diminishing before his eyes, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed immensely.

"Chase, why are you doing this?" she croaked, meeting his gaze, "why? Why hurt people? You could join them, you could be the proper Covenant again, why do this? Just for more Power?"

"Yes, Laurie dear, for more Power, because I'm addicted to it, you see, and every time you Use you lose a bit of your life and I need more Power in order to survive, I already have my father's Power, a bit more and I think I'll be set," Chase grinned, "now shush, the two hours is drawing to an end, I want to see if your pathetic little friends are going to make the right choice and give me their Power."

"I'll tell them not to, I'll tell them to destroy you," Laurie whispered, her stubbornness shining through, hm, he thought he'd gotten rid of that, suppose it'll take a bit longer to destroy that strong spirit that raged within her.

Chase suddenly lunged forward and caught her throat, holding her over the edge of the building with a smirk, "as fun as this has been Laurie sweetheart, and I think I may miss you if I'm truly honest, but the two hours are up and they haven't given me any more Power, so, unless they give me some in the next," he paused and looked at his watch, "ten seconds, I'm afraid I'll have to drop you."

"No, please," she choked out, clutching the hand at her throat, "no, don't drop me, please don't, I'm begging you, don't kill me, please."

He chuckled as he kept his eyes on his watch.

"Five, four, three, two, one, goodbye Lauren Olivia," Chase grinned, releasing her.

A scream tore from her lips as she plummeted to the earth, her red hair streaming upwards, her arms stretched up towards Chase as though he would catch her, her gray eyes wide in fear, then-

She stopped.

She just stopped, a pair of strong arms around her and she sobbed into a broad chest as she was brought gently into a window, the person hugging her tightly as their eyes went back to a chocolate brown from midnight black, his expression stony.

"It's okay, Laurie, it's okay, you're safe," Caleb murmured into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly, "shush, it's okay."

"Ca-Caleb?" Laurie whispered chokingly, looking up at him and he nodded, "where's Tyler? I-is he okay? Cha-Chase kept saying stuff ab-about your Pow-Power."

"He's fine Laurie, he, Pogue and Reid are going to get Chase, he wanted me to stay in case Chase really did throw you off the roof," Caleb said softly, "I have to go help them."

"No! No don't leave me! Please Caleb!" begged Laurie, fear shining in her eyes, "he might come back and take me again and then throw me off another building and this time you won't be there to save me! Please don't go! Please!"

"Laurie, the others, they need me," Caleb said gently, brushing a lock of her hair from her face, "I need to help them, I'm the most powerful, you just have to trust me, okay?"

"Bu-but what if he comes back?" Laurie whispered, she looked so vulnerable, so much younger than she usually did and Caleb felt his heart wrench.

"If I don't go, Tyler, Pogue or Reid could die, Lau, we'll make sure he doesn't escape, okay?" he replied quietly, she bit her bottom lip as she nodded hesitantly and he smiled reassuringly, "wait here, we'll be back before you know it, Laurie, trust me."

"O-okay," she stammered, leaning against the wall as he ran to the elevator and she slowly sunk to the floor, her back flat against the wall as she wrapped her arms around her knees that were drawn to her chest and trembled slightly, tears slowly running down paths that were already well made.

* * *

Tyler looked livid, pure hatred burned in his usually sparkling blue eyes that were now a pitch black, the thing Laurie loved most about him, those pure blue eyes, he just didn't know that, there was an energy ball in both hands and he looked ready to kill, just like the two boys either side of him did.

Reid's usually smirking expression was replaced with a hard one, his jaw clenched as were his fists, the sound of Laurie's scream echoing in his ears as well as Tyler's, her terrified expression a permanent fixture in all of their minds.

Pogue's expression was non-existent, an energy ball laying in his palm, just itching to be used as Chase cackled, watching them like they were some big joke, which of course made the second eldest boy even angrier.

"Hm, bye bye Laurie, I think she should've hit the ground by now," Chase chuckled, digging his hands into his pockets, "she certainly looked terrified, didn't she? I think she may have been scared of heights the poor thing, I hope her death wasn't too painful, I actually kind of liked her, she was stubborn and strong, at least, she was until I broke her shell, she was a whimpering mess by the time she had to die, had a bit of stubbornness left over though, have to admire that."

Tyler attacked first, the energy balls spinning in his palms before launching themselves at Chase but the elder boy just deflected them easily and shot the youngest back into the wall, Tyler hissed slightly at the contact but got up, his black eyes glittering darkly.

"Guys!" Caleb's voice cried and he appeared at the door, his eyes flashed black and Chase was suddenly flung over the edge of the building, his Powers blocked by all four boys and they left the roof.

Their eyes going back to normal and widening slightly as they saw Laurie huddled against a wall, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, her eyes full of fear and despair as she slowly rocked herself back and forth, blood trailing from her bottom lip where she'd bitten down on it too hard, her teeth still relentlessly chewing on it.

"Laurie?" Tyler whispered and she looked up with a start.

"Ty-Tyler?" she stammered, scrambling to get up and she flung herself into his arms, trembling, "I was so scared and he said one of you was going to die and I don't want to lose you guys, is-is he gone?"

"Yeah, Laurie, and I promise you, he'll never hurt you again," Tyler said quietly, gently pulling her away from him and wiping away the blood from her lips, "I'll always take care of you, I promise you."

"I know," she nodded, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly, "I trust you, Tyler, I love you."

Tyler gulped slightly and tightened his hold around her, repeating the words back to her in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear, his face pressed into her ruffled hair as tears slid down her pale cheeks and she still trembled slightly, her head buried into his chest, her tears seeping through his shirt to his skin, making his heart break slowly, he didn't want her upset, he wanted to hear her laugh again, see her smile.

* * *

**(Heather POV)**

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at Sarah and Kate, "I know you know what's going on! This is my best friend since I was three years old we're talking about here!!"

"And my twin sister!" Josh put in angrily.

"Yeah!" I nodded, jabbing my thumb at him.

Then the door swung open and we saw them all standing there, Laurie buried into Tyler, the four guys looking concerned and Sarah and Kate flung themselves into Caleb and Pogue's arms, Reid looked at me expectantly and I just stared back unemotionally, folding my arms over my chest.

"Tell me what the hell happened," I ordered, "we deserve to know."

"Heath, it's fine," Laurie said, sounding nothing like her, her voice was weak and trembled slightly, "just some creep, I'm fine, everything's fine."

"NO! IT'S NOT!!" I shouted, feeling infuriated at the fact I was being left out, "I know that you guys all know something I don't and I want to know what!! Who the hell is Chase?!"

Laurie stiffened at the name and pressed herself closer to Tyler who held her tighter, that was it, I knew as long Laurie was with him, she was in danger, I just knew.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away, her eyes widened slightly, full of something I'd never seen in them before - fear, pure fear, directed at me, but I couldn't let her be in danger, she was like my sister, we promised each other, we promised to always protect and always look out for each other.

_"HEY!!" an angry voice yelled as some big boys picked on me, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG FAT MEANIES!!"_

_I whimpered as I turned and saw a girl about my age, three, glaring at the big boys furiously, she had flaming red hair that was tied in two pigtails and her dungarees were covered in mud, her gray eyes were flashing darkly and I knew I wanted her to my friend._

_"I said go!!" she shouted and the boys grinned before she kicked them all in the shins, "go!! Before my big brother comes and kicks all your butts!!"_

_They glared before running away and the girl grinned, nodding triumphantly before turning to me, her gray eyes soft now, her lips curved into a small smile as she crouched in front of me and I saw her hands were covered in mud too._

_"I'm Lauren, but everyone calls me Laurie," she said happily, "what about you?"_

_"Heath-Heather," I stuttered, stumbling over my own name slightly, "Heather Farmer."_

_"I'll call you Heath," Laurie decided, standing up straight and pulling me up with her, "let's make friends, yeah? Then those stupid big boys won't pick you anymore, cos my big brother, though it's only by ten minutes, will take care of us."_

_"Um, okay," I smiled._

_"Great!" she chirped, "let's make a promise, a promise to always be there for each other no matter what, to stick up for each other forever and ever, okay? Then we'll be best friends until we're really old, like ten."_

_"Yeah!" I grinned and we hugged each other tightly._

"Heath!" Laurie cried, pulling herself out of my grasp and going back to Tyler, "I-I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, I'm sorry Heath."

"Lau? We're best friends," I whispered as she blended herself into the group behind her, "ever since we were kids," I continued, I was losing my best friend, "remember? We made that promise, after you saved me."

"I know, Heath, I know, but it's not my secret to tell," she said quietly, looking at the ground, I'd never seen her like this, never, not in all the years I'd known her, "I'm so sorry."

I gulped and looked at the ground, "fine, fine don't tell me, but I know you're going to get hurt and this time, I won't be there to pick up the pieces, you have other people to do that now," I spat, pushing past them and leaving, feeling tears build up in my green eyes, I acted strong, I acted confident, but it was just that, an act.

Ever since I first met Laurie, all I ever wanted was to be just like her, strong and confident with myself, when we were little kids, I followed her around like a lost puppy dog and she just laughed, forcing me to play with her and Josh, she just snapped her fingers and all attention was on her, everyone instantly liked her and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.

Then she moved to Ipswich and I suddenly found myself lost, she was the person I followed, I copied, what she did, I did, so the only logical explanation to me was to move to Ipswich, she found herself a boyfriend in one of the Sons of Ipswich, so I did too, she attended Spencer, so I did too.

But now there was this secret hanging between us, I couldn't be just like her anymore, because she knew something I didn't, because of Tyler Simms, he was forcing us apart and she was just accepting it, she couldn't just accept it, hoes before beaus, we always said it, even with Ricky, it was me before him, now, it was Tyler before me.

I didn't want to be pushed to the backseat, I wanted to be in the front seat, like we always have been, with me following in Laurie's wise footsteps, that made me pause slightly in my journey down the stairs, had Laurie's decisions always been wise?

No, she almost got herself killed racing, she dated a jerk like Ricky, she got herself kidnapped, she was dating some guy who could get her hurt and she just took it all, she took it all, but she always got up after every blow, every hit, she took, she would get straight back up again, that's what I admired, that's what I wanted to be like.

I fell at each hurdle, I was scared of getting into a real relationship for fear of getting hurt, so I dated a guy like Reid who Laurie said on multiple occasions was a manwhore, but always with that teasing tone, I was scared of racing cars because I knew Laurie was better than me, so I raced bikes because I knew that was something Laurie wasn't any good at, I was scared of being second best to Laurie, but that was exactly what I was, I was second best because I was trying to be just like her but there was only one Laurie Olivia Summers and no one could beat her.

"Heather! Will you slow down?!" Reid's voice suddenly called, startling me out of my thoughts and his hands wrapped round my wrist, stopping me, "Laurie can't tell you because it's not her secret to tell it's mine and the guys' secret, we want to tell you, but the way you just reacted and you didn't know what was happening, we're not sure if we can trust you, we're sorry Heather."

"But you can trust Laurie?" I whispered, "I-I just don't want her getting hurt, Reid, she's always the one that protects me, always, I know I act like I know everything, that I'm strong, confident, but I'm not, it's all some big part I play, I'm - I don't even know who I am anymore, I've been trying to be Laurie for so long, that I've lost sight of who I really I am."

"Why would you want to be Laurie?" Reid frowned, his voice soft as he looked at me.

"Because she's happy, strong, confident, not afraid of anyone or anything, she saved me, when we were little, that's how we became friends," I said softly, a tear sliding down my cheek, "I followed her around, copied her every move, what Laurie did, I had to do, I had to be just like her, when she walked into a room and snapped her fingers, every single eye was on her, she was - she was, is, everything I want to be."

"But I don't want Laurie," Reid murmured, pushing me against the wall and brushing his lips over mine, "I want you, I want Heather Diane Farmer, and if you become Laurie, well then, that just won't be any fun, I might as well just steal Tyler's girl."

"You never liked her? In that way?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

"Well, I thought she was hot, but I never liked her like I like you," he replied, smirking slightly as he captured my lips with his, his hands running through my black hair before travelling down to my waist and tilting my hips up to meet his, "you're special to me, Heather," he whispered huskily in my ear, "and I'll show you what we can do," he continued, slowly pulling back and my breath caught in my throat as I saw his blue eyes a pitch black, "trust me," he said simply and we suddenly disappeared.

A second later we appeared in his hotel room and my green eyes widened as I looked at him, his eyes going back to the piercing blue color they usually were, my mouth was hanging open and he smirked, taking advantage of my shock to kiss me urgently, his hands slipping to the edge of my shirt and tugging it off.

"No, no, wait," I muttered, stepping away from him, "what the hell just happened Reid?"

"We're witches," he shrugged, drawing me back to him and pressing his lips to mine as he fell back onto the bed, I didn't really know what to think, he was still Reid, but he was a witch, but he was still Reid, Laurie trusted them and I trusted Laurie.

With that sorted, I kissed Reid back with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks to guardian music angel, angel of dark beautiful sorrow, Kayla Ashleee., Booth-Bones4life, twilight4ever and Britishgl for all reviews and I hope you liked and review this chapter!**

**Pictures of my OC's are now on my Profile, check them out! ;)**


	12. Oh My God!

**(Laurie POV)**

A giggle escaped my lips as I watched Reid and Aaron arguing, they were such morons, and everyone turned to me with grins, ever since the Chase Incident I'd been rather quiet and didn't really speak to anyone, just stayed close to Tyler who made me feel safe and ease with the world, I just knew he would protect me.

"Hey, we got her to laugh," Reid grinned, holding his hand up to Aaron for a high five who slapped his hand onto the blonde's, "I knew you'd come in handy Aaron."

"I have decided," I announced and everyone looked at me questioningly, "that I want hugs from everyone right now, so get with the hugging people!"

They all launched themselves on me except Aaron who I grabbed and yanked down for a tight hug, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me in return and I grinned as I was in the middle of a group hug, group hugs are always good.

"Whoever just touched my ass is so dead," Sarah suddenly declared and Caleb laughed weakly, making us all look at him in surprise.

"Reid's been a bad influence on you Danvers," Josh said slowly and the older boy shrugged with a slight blush on his tanned cheeks.

"Reid! You corrupted the not as sweet and innocent as Tyler, Caleb Danvers!" I cried, whacking the blonde over the head who yelped and glared at me, "oh please, you so know you love me, you wouldn't hurt me."

He tackled me to the ground and I squealed in shock, he prodded me hard in the sides and I laughed, oh crap, now he knew my ticklish spots, no one but Josh and Heather knew my ticklish spots, Reid smirked and instantly began tickling me, I giggled and begged him to stop, trying to shove his gloved hands away.

"Help me!!" I begged of the others who were just watching with amusement, "REID!! QUIT IT!! I'M SORRY!! JUST STOP THE TORTURE!!" I cried through my laughter and he stopped, poking me once more before getting up and pulling me up with him, "I hate you," I mumbled sulkily, snuggling back into Tyler who was sweet and would never tickle me.

"I wouldn't Tyler," Heather's voice said suddenly and I looked at Tyler who had his fingers ready to tickle me.

"You-you-you've been corrupted too!" Kate gasped in shock and we clung to each other while the others just watched with raised eyebrows, "it won't be long before the blonde idiot corrupts my Poguie Woguie Bear!"

"Poguie Woguie Bear?" Aaron smirked, looking over at the biker boy who was glaring at his girlfriend.

"I called him that when I got pissed this one time, he was pissed too, we were having a drinking game and Heather was way more pissed than me," I explained, smiling at the memory, "that was an awesome night."

"Yep, you and baby boy-" I clamped a hand over Reid's mouth before he could continue.

"One more word blondie and I will hurt you," I growled, pinching him just to emphasize the fact that I would severely hurt him in any way I could.

"Mmmm mmm, mmmm," he tried to protest and I just smiled before he licked my hand.

"Gross Reid!" I cried, wiping his salvia on Heather who just accepted it, his salvia had probably been on a lot more than her clothes knowing those two, "why in hell did I ever make friends with you guys?" I grumbled and they all grinned.

"Because you were running from the cops, stole my drink, met us at school, fell asleep on Tyler and then everything just went from there and we all know you've fallen asleep on baby boy in a lot more bare circumstances, red," Reid answered with a smirk and Tyler and I blushed slightly.

"I hate you blondie," I muttered, resting my head on Tyler's shoulder as he wrapped an arm round me, "you're an ass."

"I've been told," he replied airily, "when are we leaving for the races exactly?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall of grandma's sitting room and grinned, "now, Reid, now, and my new baby's going to meet it's first race," I replied, standing and leading them all to our cars, I patted my Jaguar's hood fondly before climbing into my brand new Porsche, "let's go some ass," I whispered before speeding to the race track.

It was our last day in New York since we were heading home tomorrow and there was a big race going on in downtown, Lisa had called to tell me about it and I instantly agreed after a few arguments with the others who were saying that it could be dangerous, of course it could be dangerous, it was racing, when is racing not dangerous?

Only about ten minutes later we drew up to the racing track and the crowd parted as they saw us, I grinned as I hopped out of my new car and Lisa, Kenny and Spike came over, inspecting the black car with awe, making me grin proudly as Tyler stood next to me and wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Nice car, Laurie," an all too familiar said and I stiffened slightly as I turned to see Ricky who was smirking, "and you still have that pathetic little rich boy hanging off you, sweet."

"What're you doing here, Ricky?" I asked tiredly.

"I set this whole thing up, because I have a little proposition for little rich boy here," Ricky answered, nodding to Tyler but keeping his eyes on me, "I challenge him to a race, the prize is a night with you."

"Laurie's not something who can just pawn off," Tyler growled, his hold on me tightening slightly, "and she doesn't want to be with you, get over it."

Ricky's smirk grew, "not scared are you?"

"Fuck off Ricky, Tyler doesn't race and I wouldn't spend a night with you if you were the last guy on earth, took me a while, but I know realise you're a twat," I snapped in annoyance, "but tell you what, we race, I win, you leave me alone and don't ever talk to me or come anywhere me ever again, you win-"

"I get you," he finished and I shook my head.

"No, you win, you get my brand new car," I replied, gesturing to the Porsche behind me, "I only got it last week, barely been driven, a birthday present from my grandparents."

Everyone looked at me in shock but I held Ricky's gaze and he nodded slowly.

"Fine, but you don't get to race it, I don't want my car getting damaged, so I?" he grinned and I scowled.

"It's not your car," I spat, "and what car am I supposed to drive moron?"

"That one," here he nodded to the large Hummer that was Tyler's, I sighed as though disappointed with his choice and nodded as Tyler gave me the keys, smiling slightly.

"Good luck," he murmured, kissing my forehead before pressing his lips to mine swiftly, "and don't destroy my car, please."

"Don't worry, I won't, but if I do, I'll pay for any and all damages," I smiled, kissing him once more before climbing into his Hummer and taking a deep breath as I started her up, oh god, I could actually lose this race, I could lose, I didn't like losing, oh god oh god oh god!

Lisa stepped between the cars…..

A scarf raised above her head……

The pink piece of cloth fell to the ground and Ricky and I zoomed ahead, me biting my bottom lip as he pulled ahead of me, I pressed my foot down on the accelerator and managed to catch up with him, both of us skidding round the corner simultaneously, come on, come on Laurie, you can do this!! You can beat him!!

The finishing line came in sight and I slammed my foot onto the accelerator, catching up with Ricky as we neared the finishing line and my teeth drove into my bottom lip a bit more and -

Despair flooded me as Ricky managed to get ahead of me and go over the finishing line first.

I got out of the Hummer and threw the older guy my Porsche keys reluctantly as I gave Tyler's keys back to him, the blue eyed boy put his arm around me and Aaron suddenly stepped forward, smirking.

"Ricky, right?" he grinned, "how about this, you beat me you get to keep Laurie's car, that's it, it's yours, but I win, you give it back and you leave her the hell alone, how about it? Oh, and the rest of us too, just as a precaution."

My jaw dropped, "Aaron," I hissed as Ricky nodded, "Aaron, you can't race him, you're good, but I beat you and he beat me, he'll kick your ass."

"Just give me a chance, Laurie," he replied, "and can I borrow your car Danvers?"

"Dude, Caleb won't even let us drive that car," Reid exclaimed, pointing to his 'brothers', Sarah, Kate and me, "and we're his best friends!"

"Sure Aaron, but you scratch that thing and don't win, I'll-Laurie, you're good with threats, what will I do?" Caleb grinned and I laughed lightly.

"You'll rip his head off and put it on a pike!" I declared and everyone looked at me weirdly, "what? Haven't you ever heard that expression before? No? Okay, only me, but that's what you'll do Caleb, you will rip his head of and put it on a pike."

"Got that Aaron?" Caleb chuckled and the other boy nodded, getting into Caleb's Mustang.

"Does this mean I can drive it when we get home?" I smiled sweetly, pouting cutely and blinking up at Caleb who raised an eyebrow.

"No way," he stated simply and I whined.

"But-"

"No, now shut up, they're starting," Caleb interrupted and we all turned to Aaron and Ricky who were revving their engines, Kate was standing between the cars with a grin, obviously having always wanted to do something like that, and she dropped a scarf.

The two racers sped down the street and my friends and I all cheered Aaron's name as he managed to stay neck and neck with Ricky, they swung round the corner and we all turned to look at the street they would soon be racing down.

A grin spread over my lips as I saw Aaron swing round the corner first, "COME ON AARON!!" I cheered loudly, leaping out the way as he neared us and he and Ricky shot over the finishing line.

He'd won!

I leapt on him as he climbed out the car and hugged him tightly, "thank you!!" I squealed, "where the hell did you learn to race like that?!"

"Well, after you beat me, bad might I add, I decided to ask my father for a bit of help considering he used to be a racer himself," Aaron answered and I grinned as I kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"I get to keep my baby! I get to keep my baby!!" I sang, hugging the hood of my Porsche happily, "whenever you want to borrow this thing and I don't need it, you can drive Aaron, or you can have my Jag, whatever you want!!"

"I'll take the Jag," he smirked and I frowned slightly.

"Fine, but you better take care of her though and she will tell me if you've been mistreating her," I said, perfectly serious and he nodded with a grin before I tackled him to the ground in a tight hug, "thanks again, Aaron!"

"Yeah, just get off me," he muttered and I got up with a grin, hugging my car instead.

"Quit staring at my ass, Garwin," I snapped.

"Uh, it was baby boy!" Reid cried after a pause.

"Tyler's too sweet and innocent to do that," I sighed, standing up straight to look at Reid who was indeed staring at my ass, "aren't you baby boy?"

"No," Pogue answered for me with a smirk, "he stares at your ass all the time, you just don't know it."

Tyler blushed slightly and I grinned as I wrapped my arms round neck and more races were set up with other people, "Tyler," I said sweetly, playing with the end strands of his black hair.

"You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" he gulped and I shook my head, he let out a sigh of relief and I giggled slightly as I pressed my lips onto his, "what was that for?" he asked once I pulled back and I just laughed lightly before kissing him again, why do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?

* * *

Back at Spencer, back to hell, back to lessons where if I fall asleep I get a piece of chalk thrown at my head, okay, so that's only ever happened once, but I never really did forgive the teacher.

"Hey, Ty," I yawned tiredly as I found my boyfriend waiting at my locker, "only a couple more months to graduation, thank god, I can't wait to escape this hell."

"Uh huh," Tyler chuckled, putting an arm round my shoulders and kissing my forehead quickly, "why are you so tired?"

"Aaron stayed round last night," I shuddered and Tyler grimaced before kissing me quickly and leading me to History, hm, I could fall asleep in this class, "Tyler, where's Reid and the others? I haven't seen them today."

"Heather slept in the dorm last night so I stayed at my house," he answered, "so I don't know, we'll find them later okay?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you, it's important," I said quietly, bringing us to a halt, "can we just skip today?"

"Laurie, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly, brushing a strand of hair from my face, "Lau, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you, just not here," I replied with a weak smile, "please? We can just drive until I actually have the nerve to tell you, please Tyler, please."

I could tell he was worried, "okay," he nodded slowly, letting me lead him back to the parking lot, we got into his Hummer and he let me take the wheel, of course he would, he loves me and he would let me drive his car whenever I like, "how did you get to school? I didn't see your car," he questioned quietly.

"Aaron and Josh gave me a lift," I said softly, driving in some random direction and I could see Tyler giving me worried looks.

How in hell was I supposed to tell him? He would freak out and he would run for the hills, run as fast as he could and add some of his witchy Powers in to run even faster, that's what any normal, sane guy would do, but Tyler was a sweetheart, I loved him, he wouldn't run for the hills like there was a pack of rabid hyenas on his tail that were ready to eat him.

Would he?

These thoughts tumbled around in my head as I stopped the car on the pier, overlooking the water, my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes downcast, my hands folded in my lap.

"Laurie? Are-are you breaking up with me?" Tyler whispered.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the car and a tear fell down into my lap.

* * *

**-insert dramatic music here-**

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life, angelwithnoname, BlueEyedGossipGirl and Kayla Ashleee. for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	13. Reactions Revealed

Tyler's mouth opened and closed a few times as I rested my forehead on the steering wheel and a few more tears slid down my pale cheeks, repeating the words over and over again in a whisper, my gray eyes squeezed shut, my hand rested on my soon to be incredibly large stomach.

I was two months along, I was puking a lot over the past month, since we got back form New York, so my mom took me to the doctor and they confirmed it, I was having a baby in approximately seven months if we decided to keep the baby.

Oh, who am I kidding? Even Tyler leaves me I'll most probably keep the baby, I could never bring myself to kill it, never, I'd just never be able to, I'd never be able to bring myself to kill the little thing I'd helped create, it hadn't done anything wrong, why should it be killed before it's had a chance to live just because we're scared?

"Laurie, oh shit," Tyler managed eventually and I gulped as I slowly looked up at him, "my mom is so going to kill me."

"My mom already knows, she's the one who took me to the doctor, all my family knows, damn, she and dad are so bloody happy and Josh is already calling himself Uncle Joshy," I said weakly, "I only found out yesterday, I promise, Tyler."

"I know, can I hide behind you when we tell my mom?" he smiled feebly, but it came out as more as grimace, "oh god, the guys are so going to freak."

"It's going to be like you if it's a boy, isn't it?" I whispered and he nodded, "are you mad at me? Do you hate me?"

"You know how you hear something and you know you should be terrified?" he asked slowly and I nodded with confusion as a slight smile flitted across his lips, "but with you, I know you'll stick by me, I know that you love me and won't get rid of the baby just because of what I can do, I know you're not scared of me and that makes me not scared to have this baby with you because I love you, Laurie."

"I love you too, Tyler," I said softly and he kissed me softly, brushing away my tears with the pads of his thumbs, "if you want, you can hide behind me when we tell your mom, then she won't be able to hurt you," I joked and he chuckled quietly, "I' going to have to drop out of school aren't I? I'll start showing next month, I'm about two months, doctor said."

"No, Lau, you won't, if anyone gives you hassle about the baby then we'll sort them out, the girls can socially kill the girls who give you any hassle and us guys can just plain kill any guys who give any grief, okay?" Tyler said sternly, holding my face in the palms of his smooth hands and kissing my forehead softly.

"Are the guys really going to freak out?" I muttered as Tyler gently pulled me into his lap, his arms winding round me, his fingers running down my spine soothingly.

"They'll probably yell at me for not using anything, especially Caleb, Reid will probably tease us and Pogue will probably just roll his eyes and mutter stuff," he sighed, one hand moving to my hair and unstitching it from the tears that had stained my cheeks that weren't as pale as they were before, "everything's going to be fine Laurie, I love you."

I believed him, I completely and totally trusted him.

"I love you too, Ty," I breathed and he held me slightly tighter.

I don't know how long we sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, before some old bag decided to bang on the window really loudly and tell us to move because she wanted her grandchildren to feed the ducks.

Tyler and I glanced at each other as I climbed back into the driver's seat and we instantly burst out laughing as I reversed out and headed back onto the road, deciding to go to Spencer and tell our friends now, might as well face their wrath or happy squeals sooner rather than later.

* * *

They all just sat there, gaping at us.

We were in an empty classroom during our lunch hour and Tyler and I had just told them that we were in fact having a baby, a mini Tyler that I was determined to call Connor and if he didn't like it then he could shove it.

"Holy shit baby boy," Reid choked out, "you're going to be a dad? And Laurie's going to get really fat?"

That caused me to punch him on the arm, hard.

"OW! Well it's true!" he yelled, "you'll get huge!! Like a whale!!"

"It's not my fault! It's his and Connor's!" I retorted and they all looked at me in confusion, "that's what I want to call the baby, if it's a boy, which I think it will be, I just have this feeling, you know."

"What if I don't to call it Connor?" Tyler frowned.

"You honestly think you have a say in the matter?" I smirked, folding my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow at him, he raised one back and nodded, "but-but-but, I like the name Connor! I want to name him Connor!"

"Yeah, be nice to your hormonal, emotional, pregnant girlfriend," Sarah chided, putting an arm around my shoulders, "how far along are you?"

"About two months, I only found out last night," I answered, "don't even think about it Reid," I snapped as his hand reached toward me.

"You know, Tyler, she is going to get really big boobs," the blonde guy observed and we all instantly slapped him over the back of the head, "what the hell?! It's true, she'll get huge tits! It'll be amazing, I should get Heather knocked up."

We all slapped him again, Heather twice.

"How come the youngest of this generation is having the oldest of the next generation?" Kate frowned in confusion, leaning back against Pogue who had his arms wrapped round her.

"Because Tyler has amazing sperm," Reid smirked and was once again whacked over the back of the head, "because Tyler couldn't keep it in his pants?" whacked again, "because he's the first one having a baby and they just didn't use protection?"

He was saved from being hurt considering it was true.

"I thought she was on the pill," Tyler defended as Caleb looked at him sternly.

"I thought I wasn't going to have sex that night and forgot to tell him so I guess this is my fault," I said weakly and they all rolled their eyes before the girls began talking excitedly about baby stuff and the guys rolled their eyes and offered their congratulations.

"Wait, your parents are fine with you being a mom?" Kate gaped and I nodded.

"Mom's already buying baby catalogues," I laughed, running a hand through my red hair, then sighed softly, "I'm more worried about what everyone here is going to say, Kira's going to ridicule me, I'll lose my temper and kick her fat ass, then I'll get detention."

"Blame it on your hormones," Pogue smirked and I grinned at the idea.

"Who knew you were so devious Poguie Woguie Bear," I cooed and he scowled.

"You really have to stop calling me that," he growled and we all laughed lightly as Kate and I hugged him, "Kate I don't mind, but you're mean to me Laurie and you made up the damn nickname, so get off."

"Did he just yell at a pregnant girl?" I gasped and Kate slapped her boyfriend over the back of the head, "aw, thanks Kate."

"No problem," she grinned, shooting me a quick wink before turning to all four boys with a stern expression, her hands on her hips, "you four are going to be angels to Laurie before and after that baby is born otherwise, I will hurt you."

"We all will," Sarah added before the door burst open and we saw Kira grinning gleefully like she'd just found out that she had won the lottery.

"Just wait until everyone finds out," she cackled and Heather had the frizzy haired girl's arm twisted behind her back painfully before she could even blink, "OW!! Let me go!!"

"Here's the idea, Snider," Heather hissed, kicking the door shut and slamming the other girl face first into the wall, "you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll break your arm off, understand?"

"No, Heath," I cut in, "let her go," I think my maternal instinct may be reacting, any other time I would've watched with happy smirk, "everyone's going to find out anyway, we might as well just tell her what to say," oh, I am still a bitch at heart, here comes the smirk, duh na nuh, na nuh, na nuh, can't touch this, "first-" I held up my index finger in front of a whimpering Kira's face "-the baby is Tyler's, so no spreading rumours that I've been having some sordid affair, because I haven't, baby's daddy is Tyler, two-" my middle finger joined my index "-my parents haven't disowned me and they fully support me and three-" my third finger was held up, "-move it before I really lose my temper, oh no, wait, four-" here comes the pinky, I love my pinky "-you or anyone else makes any snide comment, my hormones will get very upset and they will attack, and they will destroy, Kira, destroy and maim, trust me."

She just nodded silently, her eyes wide in fear.

"Good," I grinned, clapping my hands happily, "now scat you little troublemaker you!"

She bolted while all my friends gaped at me.

"I love being me," I sighed happily.

* * *

"Um, please breathe Mrs Simms, and don't kill Tyler, I can't have a baby without him, oh my god, Tyler! Your mother's turning purple! Do something!" I yelped as my boyfriend watched his own mother in fear.

Then the crazy old bat started squealing happily and hugging us both.

I was scared to say the least.

"Um, Mrs Simms, I can't breathe," I said hesitantly and she quickly released me, chattering happily about the baby and how happy she was to be a grandmother and oh what sweet joy this would bring, the first of the new generation of the Sons of Ipswich.

"Mom, you're not going to kill me?" Tyler asked weakly and she laughed lightly.

"Of course not, I'm going to be a nana, I'm happy, do your parents know Laurie dear?" she fired at me and I nodded, she smiled happily and pulled me down into the seat between her and Tyler, "are they supporting you?"

"Yeah, my mom's already looking for the perfect crib even though the baby's not due for another seven months," I nodded, "in July, she wants to kick Josh out and make up a nursery in his room, but I told her not to."

"Of course not, you and the baby will live here, you're a Simms now dear," Mrs Simms chirped.

"But my mom, she wants to be involved with the baby, when it's born, she wants to help me out while I'm pregnant," I protested weakly.

"Then you all can move in here, your mother, your father, your brother," Mrs Simms said brightly, "and you'll be moving back from the dorms Tyler, goodness knows there's enough room, it'll be nice having a full house, now, are you staying in school to graduate? Or are you dropping out, what's going on?"

"Um, I want to stay, and then I was thinking I could take a break year between school and college to take care of the baby before doing a part time writing course in the college downtown because I want to be a journalist," I answered, "but we can't intrude Mrs Simms and I don't know if my family would-"

"I'll talk to them," she said dismissively, "you're family now."

Then she went of into another spiel of baby chatter in which I only had to interject a few comments, glancing at a relieved looking Tyler who just smiled at me.

"Do you have an idea for a name yet?" Mrs Simms asked eagerly.

"Uh, I was thinking Connor, but we haven't really talked about it," I replied warily.

"Oh, I like that, Conner Simms, it sounds nice, don't you think Tyler?" she smiled, turning to her son who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I wanted to put dad's name in there," he said quietly.

"Connor Neil Simms, or Neil Connor Simms," Mrs Simms mused, "whichever you decide, but I do like Connor, dear, where'd you think that up?"

"Um, I don't know, it just sort of came to me," I answered.

"Connor Neil," Tyler suddenly said and we turned to him with confusion, he smiled slightly, "the baby, he's going to be named Connor Neil Simms."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I mocked with a grin and he shook his head as he pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead softly.

"No, can't say that you do," he grinned cheekily, making me giggle slightly and he pressed his soft lips to mine lightly.

I looked round and saw Mrs Simms was gone, we could hear her chattering excitedly on the phone to my mother who seemed to be agreeing with what she said from the glee in her voice.

"Life's going to be hell from now on, isn't it?" I sighed, resting my forehead against Tyler's.

"No, we'll be fine," he promised, kissing me again.

* * *

Hyperventilating, that was what I was almost doing as Aaron, Josh and I climbed out of my Porsche and everyone and everything went silent as they saw me, I bit my bottom lip slightly and looked up at Josh who just grinned and put an arm round my shoulders as he led me up the steps of Spencer.

"Oh god, I can't do this," I whispered as everyone whispered and stared.

"Just cool it, anyone says anything, we'll sort them," Aaron reassured me, putting his arm round my shoulders too and I smiled gratefully as a group of girls stopped in front of us, I paled slightly and shrunk back into Josh and Aaron's embrace as their expressions hardened slightly, "can we help you ladies?" Aaron asked smoothly, though his voice held an icy edge to it.

"We just wanted to talk to Laurie here," the obvious leader smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach her blue eyes, "about her baby," she said the word like it was a disease.

"Well, Laurie doesn't want to talk to about the baby, now get lost," Josh snapped, tightening his hold on me slightly as they refused to move.

"Is it true you cheated on Tyler and now you're just pretending it's his so he won't leave you?" the girl spat and Sarah was suddenly in front of me, slapping the girl clear across the face.

"Laurie would never do that, she's not a skank unlike you," she hissed, wow, I'd never seen this side of Sarah, "she loves Tyler, and don't you know that pregnant women can't be put under stress because it's bad for the baby? Do you honestly want to be responsible for that?"

We were all just gaping at her and the group of girls quickly scurried away, bitching about Sarah who was glaring after them.

"Wow, thanks Sarah," I said quietly and she turned with a tight smile.

"Sorry, I just hate people like that, jealous, there were all kinds of rumours about us when we first started dating the Sons, now they're mad because one really is taken and is never going to be let go," she said softly, hugging me tightly, "you better keep a hold of him, Laurie, he loves you so much."

"I know Sarah, and I love him," I whispered, hugging her back tightly before my stomach lurched, "oh shit, Sarah, let go, I'm going to hurl."

The blonde quickly pulled me to the nearest bathroom and I ducked over a toilet as vomit spewed out of my lips, I knelt in front of the toilet and clung to the basin like it was my lifeline, Sarah kindly holding my hair back and murmuring soothingly as she rubbed my back with one hand.

I heard Tyler asking Josh and Aaron where I was and giggled weakly before yet more vomit found its way into the toilet and Sarah grimaced slightly, "it'll be over soon, that's it, get it all out," she kept saying, she truly was a great friend.

"Thanks Sarah," I burbled pathetically as I grabbed my bag, washed my face and put two sticks of chewing gum into my mouth, "you're a great friend."

"I know," she grinned brightly and I laughed lightly before eating a chocolate chip muffin.

"Hey, do you have any syrup? I really fancy some syrup with this muffin," I mumbled as we left the bathroom to find our friends waiting anxiously, Tyler looking especially worried, "does anyone have syrup? I have a craving for syrup."

"Oh god, here's where it starts," Reid groaned and Josh whacked him over the back of the head.

"Aw, my baby sister's found her craving, syrup!" Josh cried excitedly, hugging me and I ate the last of my muffin with a happy sigh.

"You have syrup?!" I grinned, tackling him to ground and holding hand out to him as I sat on top of him, "give me the syrup Joshua Gerard Summers and you may just live to tell the tale."

"Tyler," Aaron said warily, "your chick's nuts."

I was currently beating my brother into submission as he cried he had no syrup.

* * *

**Thanks to smallncrazy91, heartbreakerginny, water goddess 19, angel of beautiful dark sorrow, guardian music angel and Booth-Bones4life for all reviews and I hope you review this chapter and enjoyed it!!**


	14. I'm Having What?

Tyler's hands were rested against the slight swell of my stomach as I watched the television and ate syrup drowned pancakes, then our mothers came into the room, chattering about the baby excitedly, oh yeah, I had a scan today which would confirm what the sex of the baby was, we all thought it would be a boy, even my mom who had no idea about Tyler's Powers.

"Hello parental mother figure and Mrs Simms," I said absently, never taking my eyes off the television screen, "where's parental father figure and grandparental figures? I thought they were coming down to visit their granddaughter figure considering she's going for a scan to confirm the sex of their great grandchild figure."

"Okay, one sweetie, why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" my mother asked slowly, then smiled, "and your father's just gone to get your grandparents from the airport."

"Great," I said happily, then pouted as I saw I had no more pancakes, "bugger," I muttered, then unlatched Tyler's hands from my stomach and stood up, "to the kitchen to make more pancakes!" I declared, skipping down the hall, my pregnancy bump barely noticeable since I was wearing one of Caleb's shirts, I'd stolen a lot of the guys' shirts when I'd started to show and then they decided to just give me a boxful each which made me happy.

"Laurie! Remember we have to leave in two hours! Once you've had your pancakes go shower and get changed!" my mother called after me and I shouted my affirmation as I shoved some ready pancakes into the microwave.

"Cooking the pancakes, cooking the pancakes," I sang and a pair of arms suddenly wrapped round my waist, a pair of soft lips touching the side of my neck, "Tyler, now is not the time," I sighed, turning in his arms and smiling at him, "maybe later, okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, pressing his lips to mine as the microwave bleeped, I grinned and pulled away from him, "I swear, you love pancakes and syrup more than you love me," Tyler frowned and I laughed lightly.

"No, I'm just hungry, all the time," I answered, pouring syrup over my pancakes and eating the happily, "aren't we meeting the guys in the coffee house after my scan?"

"Yeah, I don't see why we have to do this, we know it's going to be a boy," Tyler grinned, leaning against the counter and his blue eyes travelled down to my stomach, "I'm still in shock, about being dad I mean, what about you?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of worrying about giving birth, of the pain, but I figure as long as you're there to hold my hand, it'll all be fine," I replied softly, eating the last of pancakes before putting my plate in the dishwasher and heading for the shower, "make sure you're ready Tyler! You know what they're like if we're late!"

"Okay, Lau," he chuckled as I went into our bathroom and got in the shower, a smile spreading over my lips as I ran a hand down the slight curve of my stomach, indicating my baby.

My son.

At least, we think it's a boy, I just have this feeling that it is a boy, instinct almost, "I can't wait to meet you Connor, you better look just like your daddy, you'll be having the girls dropping at your feet with blue eyes of yours, won't you hun?" I whispered as I dried myself with a towel, "but you won't be like Uncle Reid, nope, you'll be sweet and you'll find your special girl and actually wait until you've graduated before becoming a father to be, not that I don't love you, because I do, but you better not give me stretch marks, mister."

An hour later Tyler was driving his mother, my mother, my grandmother and me to the clinic for a scan, I was sitting in the passenger seat while the older women were in the back, I had one hand rested on my stomach as I stared out the window, watching the buildings flash past me rapidly.

"So, if the baby's a girl, what are you going to name her?" my grandma asked and I smiled slightly as I turned to look at her.

"It's going to be a boy, I can feel it," I said surely, rubbing my stomach with the heel of my palm, "and if it's not a boy, then I honestly have no idea what we'll name her."

"I remember your mother's face when she found out she was having twins," grandma laughed lightly, patting my mother's knee fondly, "she started crying, saying she was going to get fat and have huge stretch marks and that she didn't even want any kids."

"You-you didn't want me?" I whimpered, tears filling my gray eyes as I looked at my mother who was glaring at grandma.

"Of course I did baby, I was just scared about having twins, I was only twenty one," mom soothed, brushing a lock of my red hair from my face.

"Well I'm only eighteen and I'm not scared," I retorted childishly, sticking my tongue out at her, "I'm going to be a mommy - what the hell Tyler?! Why'd you suddenly slam on the brakes?! I could've gone through the damn windscreen!"

"We're here and I think you just deafened me and you wouldn't have gone through the window Laurie, you're wearing your seatbelt," Tyler sighed, leaning over and kissing my forehead lightly before we got out of the car.

I grinned as his arm went round my waist and we went to the front desk, our mothers and my grandmother talking to the lady behind who looked genuinely scared for her life, I sighed and pushed between them, giving them all warning glares, they quickly backed down, yeah, never piss off a pregnant teenage girl.

"Hi, sorry about them, first grandkid, I'm Lauren Summers, here for a scan," I smiled at the receptionist and she smiled back with a nod as she typed my name into her computer and looked it up.

"Yes, you're in here, I'll alert Doctor Winters and she'll come and get you as soon as she can, please take a seat while you wait."

"Thank you," I grinned brightly, taking a seat between Tyler and my grandma who was actually pouting at the fact that I'd glared at her, "grandma, stop that," I ordered tiredly, leaning my head against Tyler's shoulder as he wrapped an arm round my shoulders and kissed the top of my head quickly.

"Lauren Summers," a voice soon called and I stood, pulling Tyler up with me.

"Stay, stay parental mother, grandmother and mother of my boyfriend figures," I said sternly as the three of them started raising from their seats, they scowled and sat back down as Tyler and I followed the nurse to the room where I would have my scan.

"You're evil sometimes," Tyler chuckled and I laughed lightly.

"Only sometimes?" I asked playfully as we went into a room with a weird seat and a machine by the side of it where the baby would be shown.

"Yeah, you can be almost as sweet as me sometimes," he answered with a grin and I giggled slightly as a tall woman came in and smiled at us, her graying brown hair pulled into a messy bun, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Winters and I'll be taking care of you throughout your pregnancy Miss Summers," she smiled and I smiled back as I shook her hand.

"Thank you, this is Tyler Simms, the baby's dad," I said, gesturing to the boy who was standing silently by my side, his hands dug into his jeans pockets but he shook Doctor Winters' hand with a grin.

"You want to find out the sex of the baby, correct?" Winters asked and we nodded as she instructed me to sit on the seat which I did, "move your shirt up please, Miss Summers."

"Um, you can call me Laurie," I said, pulling the shirt up to reveal my bump, then yelped as she put some ice cold goop on it, "damn! That's cold!" I cried and she and Tyler laughed softly, making me glare weakly with a pout.

"Now, I'm just going to roll this over your stomach and your baby will appear on this screen," Winters explained, pointing to the screen beside me before rolling this thing over my stomach and a few seconds an image appeared on the screen beside me, "looks like you're having twin boys," Winters grinned and Tyler's and my jaws dropped.

"Wha-uh-huh?" I stammered, "_twins?_"

"Yes," Winters nodded, "two little boys."

"But-I-Tyler this is all your fault! I'm going to get huge!" I snapped, slapping my grinning boyfriend on the arm, "and stop grinning!"

"Two kids," he grinned and I growled, then glanced over at the screen again, my eyes softening as I saw my two babies.

"I suppose twins won't be so bad," I whispered, "one each, yeah?"

"Yep, what're we going to name the second one?" Tyler asked as Winters got us an image of the babies.

"Don't know, something beginning with 'C' too, so they match," I said softly, smiling slightly before the image disappeared and Winters wiped the goopy stuff off my stomach and gave Tyler an envelope with the picture of the babies in it.

We made another appointment for next month and left, our mothers and my grandmother ambushing us the moment they saw us and I grinned as they demanded to know the sex of the baby.

"Well, we're having a boy," I grinned, "and another one."

"Twins?" Mrs Simms gaped and I nodded.

"Like me," I laughed, "except their going to be two little boys."

They all squealed happily as we headed for the car and Tyler and I rubbed our poor deafened ears as we climbed in and they stole the picture of the babies so they could begin their cooing over it, future grandmas and great grandmas are weird, I rolled my gray eyes and rubbed a hand over my stomach with a slight smile, glancing over at Tyler who was grinning happily.

* * *

Sarah, Kate and Heather were squealing, loudly, and attracting the attention of the entire café, I sighed and ran a hand through my red hair as they cooed over the picture of the babies, reminding me a lot of my mother, grandma and Mrs Simms.

"Wait, what's going to happen with the thing with the thing?" Reid asked Caleb in a whisper and I frowned slightly, now also wondering what would happen with the thing with the thing.

"I'm guessing the first born will have the thing with the thing, that's how it's always been and I don't see it will be any different because they're twins," Caleb shrugged.

"What're you naming the second one?" Sarah grinned at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I want to begin with 'C' though, so they match," I answered, slapping Kate's hand as she reached for my stomach, "don't even, you get pregnant and suddenly your stomach's public property."

"But I want to see if they kick," Kate wailed and I rolled my eyes.

"When they kick I'll tell you, okay?" I sighed, smiling slightly as Tyler talked to the guys who were teasing him about three in the morning wake ups, he better bloody get up and help in the mornings with them.

"What if I'm not there?" Kate pouted and I groaned.

"I'll call you," I growled and she grinned happily.

* * *

I am huge, huge, at seven months and at my graduation, I am huge and feel incredibly self conscious, Josh grinned at me reassuringly and I smiled back slightly as we listened to Provost Higgins ramble on about the wonderfulness of this class, the class of 2008, I couldn't help but roll my gray eyes as I shifted slightly.

Frowning slightly as my stomach twinged, I placed a hand on the large bump and stood as my name was called just after Josh's, I made my over to the stage and took my graduation papers from the Provost with a smile.

Then a sharp pain spread through my stomach and I gasped, placing a hand on it and grimacing at the pain, the Provost placed a worried hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Summers, are you okay?" he asked quietly and I shook my head with a weak.

"I think I'm having my babies," I whimpered and another hand was suddenly on my other shoulder, Tyler murmuring reassuringly in my ear as he lowered me into an empty seat on the stage, "Ty? It's too early, they're not due for another two months, two fucking months."

"Shush," he said gently, crouching in front of me and looking into my gray eyes, "everything's going to be okay, don't worry, okay?"

"But I am worrying," I said, frowning, "I don't want to lose either of them, Tyler, I can't."

"They're going to be fine, all of you are, now stop worrying," he ordered, though I saw the hidden worry in his clear blue eyes, "I promise, Laurie, I promise you, you're all going to be just fine, just breathe deeply, that's it."

"I love you Tyler," I whispered and he smiled.

"I know, I love you too," he murmured as our friends and family joined us, crowding round worriedly, Josh clutching my hand and biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah, back off, a girl needs air," I giggled weakly, then my eyes widened.

"Laurie, honey, don't panic or anything, but your water just broke," my mom said as she took her place in front of me instead of Tyler and my eyes widened.

"No, they're not supposed to be born for another two months, they're too early," I protested.

"I'm sorry baby, but they're coming out, nothing me can do," mom smiled as Reid came running over.

"They said to bring her in when she's four centimetres dilated, how you doing red?" he asked me, actual concern lacing his voice and I smiled.

"As good as I can be blondie," I replied, "what are we going to do until I'm four centimetres dilated, because it doesn't hurt so much anymore?"

"Carry on with graduation?" Heather suggested and I shrugged.

"But I want Tyler to stay with me," I said and he nodded with an 'obviously' look on his face as the others reluctantly went back to their seats, wishing me good luck as the Provost hastily read out the names, looking over at me worriedly and I just smiled weakly.

Wonder how long it would take me to get four centimetres dilated, hopefully not long and it wouldn't hurt too much, I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my gray eyes and blocking everything and everyone else out as I concentrated on the damn babies that had decided to be two months early.

A few hours later I was sitting in the hospital, pain rushing through me since I had, stupidly, decided against an epidural, I glared at Tyler who was trying to pry his hand out of my grip since I was clutching it rather tightly, this was his fault, if hadn't gotten me pregnant, none of this would've happened, I wouldn't be giving birth two months early and I wouldn't be only eighteen.

"Okay, Laurie," Doctor Winters, my midwife, smiled, "you're ready to push dear, when I say so, push from the bottom of your back, okay?"

"Whatever," I growled, she gave me the word and I clenched my teeth and Tyler's hand as I pushed my first baby out of me, Tyler whimpered slightly and I shot him a look that said 'shut up little boy', he quickly silenced and I smiled weakly.

Soon after my first child slipped out into the world and I smiled slightly as they wrapped him up and cleaned all the blood off of him, then I pushed my second son out and they did the same for him as they gave me the first.

"Despite being born two months early, your sons are fine," Winters assured me as Tyler took the second child which we still hadn't decided on name on.

"Thank you," I said to her softly, my gray eyes focussed on the baby in my arms, "Tyler, they're so beautiful," I breathed, turning my head to look at him and he grinned at me.

"Cody," he said determinedly, "he'll be named Cody Damien Simms."

"Okay," I nodded, "and this is Connor Neil Simms," I smiled, looking down at him and kissing his forehead softly, his fluffy black hair tickling my nose, "aw, look, they have your hair."

"Wonder what color eyes they'll have," Tyler whispered as Connor cracked his eyes open to look up at me.

They were clear blue, just like his dad's.

"Your eyes," I laughed softly, "if we ever have more children, they better look just like me," I grinned and Tyler kissed me lightly, still smiling and I smiled back happily as the other three Sons and Kate, Sarah and Heather came in, "hey," I smiled at them, "they look just like him.

"Really?" Sarah whispered, creeping round the bed and looking down at Connor, "oh, he does, what about, um, the second one? Have you decided on a name?"

"Cody Damien," Tyler answered for me, showing the guys the youngest son and I smiled slightly as the girls circled Connor and me, whispering in awe at the small little people.

"Connor and Cody," Reid grinned, "that's actually kind of cute."

"Thanks Reid," I smiled, glancing up at the blonde who winked at me.

"Though my kids will be so much better looking," he said arrogantly and we all giggled, well, the guys chuckled because they're manly and men don't giggle like girls, no siree.

"Who's going to be godparents?" Heather asked me eagerly, "I have been your best friend since we were three."

"Tyler, you tell them, I'm feeling tired," I yawned as the nurse took Connor and placed him in a crib at beside my bed.

"Okay, you sleep," Tyler said gently, sitting next to me before telling the others our decision of who was going to be godparents.

Reid and Heather would be Connor's godparents and Josh and Aaron were going to be Cody's godfathers.

I just hope they don't corrupt my babies.

* * *

**Thanks to Booth-Bones4life, angel of dark beautiful sorrow, Kayla Ashleee. and angelwithnoname for reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**

**There's just one more chapter after this one and my story is finished! I hope you all like it!**


	15. Six Years On

A sigh escaped my lips as I heard my two six year olds fighting and Tyler talking to them patiently, I smiled and went back to typing out my latest story which was due in tomorrow, having twin boys can kind of get in the way sometimes.

"Mommy! Connor hit me!" Cody yelled, running into the room and clambering into my lap as Connor ran in soon after, Tyler following with a grin, "tell him mommy! Tell him to stop being mean!" Cody cried, pointing to his older brother with a pout, his blue eyes wide.

"Cody, I have to finish this report so get off me baby," I sighed, picking him up and setting him on the floor before turning to Connor, "and be nice to your brother, Connor, now go and play outside or something, just let me finish my work, okay?"

"Then can we go for ice cream with Uncle Reid, Aunt Heather, Uncle Caleb, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Pogue, Aunt Kate, Uncle Josh, Uncle Aaron, James, Xavier and Junior?" Connor asked brightly, standing by my chair and looking up at me hopefully.

I smiled slightly and ruffled his fluffy black hair, "if I'm done before they get here," I replied, "now shoo, the lot of you, that includes you Tyler," I grinned and he laughed lightly as our sons ran out the room.

He walked over to me and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I typed, smiling slightly as he held me, his chin resting on top of my head, then he kissed my cheek softly before leaving after our sons as a crash was heard and yelling soon after of:

"It was you!"

"Nah uh! It was you!"

"Good luck," I laughed softly and Tyler chuckled as he left the room and Sarah came in, her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, a happy smile plastered on her face as she sat opposite me and began chattering excitedly about James', her and Caleb's son, birthday that was coming up.

"So, you think he'll like his birthday present?" Sarah asked happily as she explained, in detail might I add, the bike she and Caleb had bought James.

"Obviously, that kid of yours has been begging for a bike ever since Tyler and I got Connor and Cody theirs," I grinned, "where's Caleb and James anyway? I thought you guys were all coming round, then we were taking the kids out."

"Oh, Caleb's helping Tyler try and work out who broke the photo of you and Tyler on your wedding day, but Tyler fixed it," Sarah added hastily as I scowled darkly, planning to yell at my kids so loudly all of bloody Ipswich would hear.

"That isn't the point, I've told them a million times not to run around, play ball or so anything stupid in the house just in case they break something but they never listen, I swear Reid's been corrupting my babies," I sighed, running a tired hand through my red hair as I typed up the last paragraph on my story, "yay, I'm finally finished," I smiled in relief as I saved my work and e-mailed it to my boss.

"MOMMY!!" Connor's voice shouted loudly and I ran towards it.

"What happened?" I demanded as I saw him cradling a bleeding knee, Cody standing next to him worriedly.

"I fell down the steps," Connor whimpered and I inspected his grazed knee.

"Aw, my poor baby," I soothed as Tyler picked him up and carried him to the kitchen to clean him up, "but then again, how many times have I told you not to run in the house and unless you want me to slap you Reid Garwin I suggest you stop that," I snapped as I spotted Reid mouthing along with my words as he, Heather and Reid Junior (who we just called Junior) made their way into the house.

"How did you do that?" the blonde asked warily as I cleaned Connor's wound.

"I'm a mother, I have eyes in the back of my head Reid," I laughed, putting a plaster over Connor's graze and kissing his forehead softly before he jumped up and started playing with James, Cody and Junior.

"Josh, Aaron, Pogue, Kate and Xavier here yet?" Heather questioned as the guys talked about guy stuff and us girls sat on the steps and watched the kids running about on the lawn of Simms Manor.

"Can you see them Heath?" I laughed and she made a 'duh!' face, "they should be here soon, then we all get to go out and have oh sweet fun with five little brats."

"Mom!" Cody and Connor yelled at me as Junior and James pouted and we laughed lightly.

"Sorry kids, I meant five loveable little darlings," I giggled and they grinned before Connor slapped a hand onto James' arm and cried:

"Tag! You're it!"

I smiled as I watched the four children running about, James frowning in frustration as the older boys managed to always dodge him before he could catch them, Cody, sensing James' frustration, slowed slightly and the younger boy grinned as he touched Cody's arm.

"You're it!" James declared and I smiled proudly at Cody as he looked over at me and he grinned back before tackling his older brother to the ground.

"Cody! Let your brother up now!" I ordered and Cody pouted as he slowly let go of Connor and then ran away from his identical twin brother, "sometimes, I seriously worry about my children, they're both mad."

"Actually, Connor acts just like you while Cody's a mix between you and Tyler," Sarah smiled as Pogue and Kate's car pulled up in the driveway and they and their son, Xavier, climbed out, the boy immediately joining his 'brothers' in the game of tag.

"Hey," Kate grinned at us as she sat with us, "what's up with Connor's knee?"

"He was running in the house again and fell down the steps," I sighed, rolling my gray eyes, "why I ever had kids I'll never know, they're bloody exhausting."

"They weren't exactly planned, were they?" Heather teased and I slapped her on the arm lightly, "well, neither was Junior, who I still can't believe I named after Reid by the way, that boy already as an ego the size of Alaska, thank god Junior looks like me though."

"Except he has blue eyes, god, he and the twins look like they really could be proper brothers," Sarah said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, Laurie, I never slept with your man," Heather laughed and I grinned.

"I know, I'd kill you both if you did," I said good naturedly as Josh and Aaron pulled up, the kids all running over and hugging them tightly as they climbed out of the car, "hey Josh, Aaron, you're late," I called with a smile and they grinned at me.

"Yeah, sorry Laurie, we were held up at the adoption agency," Josh apologised as he pried the twins off of him, "but, we should be able to adopt Keisha within the next month if we're lucky."

I grinned happily for my brother and brother-in-law, they were so looking forward to adopting a little girl, her name was Keisha and was a couple years younger than all the boys who only had a year spaced between them, I'd met the girl when Josh and Aaron had her for a tester weekend and she was a sweetheart, afterwards I'd told Tyler I wanted a little girl too and he just laughed.

"Laurie?" Tyler's voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts and I looked at him questioningly but he just smiled, "you okay? You spaced out for a bit there."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," I smiled, "now what do you want Simms?"

"Well, Mrs Simms, we were just leaving and the kids were getting hyper," Tyler grinned and I couldn't help the smile on my face growing as he called me Mrs Simms, I honestly doubt that is ever going to get old.

"Mommy! Dad! Quit flirting and let's go!" Connor cried and Reid snorted with laughter, before I slapped him over the back of the head that is.

"What in hell have you done to my sweet, innocent babies?" I growled and he glared at me weakly.

"It was Pogue who told them what it meant," he accused, pointing to Pogue who rapidly shook his head and pointed at the blonde.

"It was all him, Laurie, I swear," I insisted and I slapped Reid over the back of the head again.

"I told you not to corrupt my children Reid Garwin! Corrupt your own kid!" I snapped and he yelped as I punctuated his name with a slap over the head on each syllable which meant three incredibly hard slaps.

"Tyler! Your wife is crazy!" Reid yelled as Tyler laughed.

"I know, that's why I love her," the blue eyed man grinned, wrapping his arms round my waist before I could pulverise his best friend.

"Aw, I love you too Ty," I laughed, kissing him softly.

"Ew! Mom and dad are making love!" Cody shuddered and my head whipped round at the phrase.

All children instantly pointed to a very guilty looking Reid and all mothers instantly growled as we ran after the blonde who yelped and ran for his car.

The other men laughing at the blonde's plight as he found himself locked in the car with Sarah, Kate, Heather and me surrounding it, ready to rip his throat out.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story to everyone who read it until the end, I hope you liked it!!**

**And I'm sorry about the length, I just wanted to explain their lives since everything, I hope you enjoyed it!! **

**I was actually thinking about doing a ReidOC fic, would anyone be interested in reading it?**


End file.
